Pokémon: Donjon Mystère - Explorateurs de l'Infini
by Explorateur
Summary: Plongez dans le monde fantastique de Pokémon : Donjon Mystère – Explorateurs de l'Infini ! Suivez l'épopée de deux explorateurs, motivés par leur soif d'aventure sans limite. Jusqu'où le destin les mènera-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _« Il y a, en ce monde,_

 _Des êtres infâmes,_

 _Ne se nourrissant que_

 _De ténèbres et de larmes. »_

Un œil au bleu menaçant luit au milieu d'une dimension sombre et inconnue. Autour de lui ne subsiste que le néant, témoin d'un chaos défunt.

La créature ne bouge pas. Elle semble attendre quelque chose, nullement préoccupée.

Au milieu de ce paysage cauchemardesque, son expression paraîtrait presque réconfortante.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

 _[Musique : youtu . be_ _/o8tlHU2smVM?t=5m43s]_

La Plage du Songe Merveilleux est située au sud-ouest du Continent Rose. Elle n'est pas très fréquentée d'ordinaire; le fait qu'elle était entourée de collines rocheuses la rendait d'autant plus secrète.

Lockpin y venait en chaque fin de semaine. C'était pour elle un havre de paix et de tranquillité, son jardin secret. Elle adorait admirer le soleil couchant, colorant d'un rose angélique l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

La première chose qu'elle eût remarquée en posant ses pattes sur le sable chaud fut un amas inhabituel de goélises, à l'extrémité de la plage, là où l'eau venait, à chaque vague, déposer et dérober les Kokiyas. Ils se tenaient en cercle, mais de sa position, Lockpin ne pouvait déterminer autour de « quoi ». S'approchant des oiseaux (qui s'enfuirent aussitôt, d'un battement d'ailes), elle constata avec stupeur la silhouette d'un Pokémon visiblement inconscient. Sans aucun doute, c'était celle d'un pikachu.

 _-_ Étrange… _se dit-elle._

Le Pokémon se sentit alors envahie de panique; elle ne savait comment réagir dans une telle situation. Par instinct, elle vérifia son pouls, puis posa sa main sur son front pour déterminer s'il était fiévreux.

Elle jugea indélicat et dangereux de le déplacer et irresponsable de le laisser seul, ne serait-ce que pour quérir de l'aide. Tandis qu'elle se rongeait anxieusement les ongles, victime de sa propre impuissance, le pikachu ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une expression de stupeur, mêlée à de la peur, était lisible sur son visage. Il fixa le lockpin penché au-dessus de sa tête pendant un instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'hébétude la plus totale.

\- Huh ? _s'exclama le pikachu lorsqu'il eut définitivement reprit ses esprits. (Où suis-je ? Qu…_ _ **Qui**_ _suis-je ?)_

\- Ça va ? _demanda Lockpin maladroitement, ne pouvant trouver de question plus adéquate._

En guise de réponse, le pikachu s'évanouit à nouveau.

 ** _Plus tôt ce jour-là…_**

Un Békipan survolait le bleu de l'océan. Soudain, un fin tissu jaune flottant sur l'eau attira son attention. Tout en se préparant à amerrir, il posa son aile au niveau de la tempe.

 _« Ici Békipan, de l'équipe de secours bleue. Nous venons d'identifier le foulard correspondant à votre description. Je me charge de le rapporter au Q.G. Envoyez l'équipe maritime à mes coordonnées. Peut-être pourrions-nous relever quelques indices. »_

Son interlocuteur pianotait une série d'informations sur un clavier relié à un écran géant. Ses doigts tremblaient tant il était inquiet. Perdre son calme ainsi ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

 _« L'équipe maritime est en route. »_

Il espérait que l'on ne retrouvât pas le Pokémon dans les abysses de l'océan. Il priait pour que le porté disparu soit encore en vie… où qu'il soit.


	3. Chapitre 2: Lockpin

**_Chapitre 2 : Lockpin_**

 _Le Guide des Objets: imgur . com a/7FHva_

La demeure de Lockpin était située sur une colline près du village de Bourg-sur-mer. C'était une modeste maison individuelle faite entièrement de bois et constituée d'un étage et d'un grenier. Il y avait trois pièces: la cuisine, la salle de bain et une chambre. C'est dans cette dernière qu'était couché le Pokémon inconscient, tandis que Lockpin, assise à son bureau, dévorait un roman d'aventures. Une lampe à bébé-lumivoles * _(_ _ **NdA**_ _: voir grand guide des objets)_ illuminait la salle.

Endormi, le Pokémon rêvait d'une scène lui semblant familière; c'était comme s'il l'avait vécue. Il se trouvait dans… une grotte, peut-être ? Quelqu'un lui parlait, mais il ne pouvait identifier son interlocuteur: il n'en voyait qu'une image floue. Sa voix lui était inconnue :

 _« Nous y sommes presque !_

 _Continuons ! »_

Il se réveilla soudain, en sursaut. Lockpin se retourna d'un éclair.

\- Salut ! _lui dit-e_ lle, souriante, _essayant d'adopter une approche plus amicale pour éviter que l'étrange Pokémon ne s'évanouisse à nouveau, ou qu'il panique_. Je m'appelle Lockpin et je t'ai trouvé sur la plage, donc je t'ai ramené chez moi à bord d'un _Taxi Chevroum…_

Le pikachu la fixait avec curiosité.

\- Et comment tu t'appelles, toi ? _demanda-t-elle._

Le Pokémon-souris posa ses petits doigts sur son crâne. Après un bref moment de réflexion, il répondit, inquiet :

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ? On ne t'a pas donné de nom ?

\- Non, c'est… je ne me souviens de rien.

\- De rien ? _répéta Lockpin, intriguée._ De rien du tout ?

Le pikachu secoua la tête latéralement. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Lockpin ne savait quoi dire, mais elle voulait réconforter le Pokémon.

\- Ce doit juste être passager, ta mémoire reviendra ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- J'ai une petite migraine, _dit-il en se frottant les paupières,_ mais ça ira, ce n'est rien…

\- Attends ici, je vais te concocter un thé aux herbes médicinales !

Elle tourna alors les talons et se dirigea joyeusement vers la cuisine.

Le pikachu se redressa et observa la chambre pour se familiariser avec l'endroit. Des livres, dessins, jouets, peluches et cartes de tous genres jonchaient le sol, à un point qu'il fallait faire attention à où l'on posait les pieds. En y regardant de plus près, on remarquait que les différents objets partageaient un même thème; l'aventure, l'exploration et le voyage. Il ramassa une sphère ornée d'un cercle rouge en son centre et à laquelle on avait attaché de sortes de petites ailes sur le coté.

\- Voici ton thé ! _sourit Lockpin tandis que le Pokémon examinait l'objet en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts._

\- Merci beaucoup… _dit-il en déposant la sphère sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir._ Je te suis éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est normal de venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin ! Ah, ça…

Elle regarda la sphère posée sur le lit.

\- Désolé, _s'affola l'amnésique,_ j'aurais dû te demander ton autorisation avant de –

\- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est ce que l'on appelle un badge d'exploration. Tous les explorateurs en ont.

\- Les explorateurs ? _questionna le Pokémon._

\- Ce sont de braves personnes qui explorent des donjons. Ils peuvent être à la recherche de créatures fantastiques, des innombrables trésors dont ces endroits regorgent, de plantes ou de minerais aux attributs magiques ou simplement en quête d'aventure ! Quelle que soit la raison, ils sont prêts à risquer leur vie pour vivre leur rêve… !

Le Pokémon-souris ne pouvait que rester ébahi devant une telle description. Entre deux gorgées de thé, il demanda, une soudaine curiosité ayant pris l'ascendant sur l'affaire plus urgente – son amnésie - :

\- Tu as été exploratrice ?

\- Non… ce badge ne m'appartient pas, _avoua-t-elle, gênée_. Mais j'aimerais le devenir. C'est mon rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Silence.

\- … Je… je ne peux pas partir d'ici.

Lockpin perdit soudainement de sa gaieté. Le pikachu éprouva un léger sentiment de tristesse à son égard.

\- … j'ai une dette envers quelqu'un.

Il y eut un flottement dans la pièce, un silence pesant qui faisait contraste avec l'ambiance enjouée qui l'eut précédé. Le pikachu leva les yeux. Son regard se posa sur une photographie de deux Pokémon; un Pharamp et un Grodoudou. Ils souriaient devant l'objectif.

\- Si je peux me permettre… quelle est cette dette ?

Lockpin laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je dois une grande somme à une dénommée Vaututrice. C'est une longue histoire, et je t'en épargnerai les détails, mais voilà où j'en suis; je dois travailler pour elle dans son restaurant pour m'en acquitter. … J'essaie d'économiser une part de mon maigre salaire, mais je n'ai pu mettre de côté qu'une centaine de poké-dollars en six mois… Bref ! Nous devrions aller nous coucher, il se fait vraiment tard. Demain, je travaille, donc pendant mon absence tu peux visiter le village en bas de la colline, si tu veux.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, sortit de la chambre et ramena un petit bloc de paille.

\- Les petits Pokémon dorment sur ça en général, alors je me disais… mais tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux, si c'est plus confortable pour toi…

\- Non, ça me va très bien, _affirma-t-il en souriant chaleureusement._ Merci beaucoup, Lockpin.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi… Oh ! J'oubliai.

Sur son bureau était posée une sacoche faite d'un matériau étrange; Lockpin ne pouvait l'identifier.

\- Tu l'avais sur toi lorsque je t'ai récupéré. Ce doit être la tienne.

Le pikachu tendit sa petite main pour récupérer le sac. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un morceau de papier, l'unique chose contenue. Ce dernier était froissé et sale. Une série de lettres anciennes, ressemblant à ce que nous, humains, pourrions qualifier de hiéroglyphes, y étaient inscrites.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda le Pokémon-lapin_

 _-_ Je n'en ai aucune idée mais… C'est important.

Lockpin le dévisagea, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sens que c'est important… c'est impossible à expliquer… je tenais à ça, c'est important pour moi.

Il se demandait _et si c'était lié à ma perte de mémoire ?_

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu devrais le garder précieusement en attendant que tes souvenirs reviennent.

Le pikachu hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Il s'installa dans la paille et se roula en boule. Lockpin s'approcha de la lampe à bébé-lumivoles et y inséra une mini-Roupillorbe** _(voir le grand guide des objets du chapitre 2)._ Les lumières s'éteignirent aussitôt.

 _-_ Bonne nuit hum… _(elle marqua un temps de réflexion)_ puisque tu es un pikachu, on pourrait t'appeler Pikachu, tout simplement, non ?

\- … J'imagine ?

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, Pikachu.

\- Bonne nuit, Lockpin.

Les deux Pokémon plongèrent vite dans les bras de Morphée. Tandis que Lockpin eut un sommeil des plus profonds, Pikachu se retrouva prisonnier d'un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait s'extirper.

Quelqu'un l'appelait à l'aide. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait identifier le personnage. Le décor était sombre. Seule une lumière bleue émanait au loin. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, le décor se détruisait, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Puis, il tomba dans un gouffre qui parut sans fin. Une main noire s'approchait de lui – elle l'effrayait -, mais juste au moment où celle-ci aurait dû le toucher, tout disparut, et la scène se répétait. Encore et encore.

« Il ne restera rien…

J'emporterai ce monde…

Du néant renaîtra…

La paix que je cherche tant !»


	4. Chapitre 3: Bourg-sur-mer

**_Chapitre 3 : Bourg-sur-mer_**

Le Guide des Objets: imgur. com a/MqrOi

Lorsque Pikachu se réveilla, Lockpin était déjà partie.

Il s'étira longuement avant de se lever de son lit de paille. La première chose qu'il fit dans cette pièce étrangère fut d'inspecter les environs. Il se savait indiscret, mais le moindre détail capable de lui faire retrouver la mémoire lui était crucial. Le bureau, placé contre un mur et à gauche d'une fenêtre, attira son attention. Il faisait contraste avec le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre. Des fichiers, soigneusement triés, étaient placés dans un ordre bien précis.

Pikachu tira la chaise (sur laquelle il dut placer deux coussins...) et s'installa devant la table. Puis, et pendant une heure au moins, il se mit à feuilleter les nombreux documents à sa disposition. Parmi eux : « Le Guide des Donjons » « Comment être un bon explorateur » « La base du combat Pokémon », et une myriade de recueils d'informations comme ces-derniers.

« Je vois… je dois être de type Électrique. »

Il tendit sa paume et de petits éclairs bleus en jaillirent. Il se sentit soudain familier avec ses pouvoirs.

« Au moins quelque chose que je n'ai pas perdu… »

Il mit également la main sur ce qui semblait être un programme d'entraînement.

« Ce doit être l'entraînement quotidien de Lockpin… ça explique pourquoi elle est partie tôt, ce matin… », _se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à une horloge ''Moustillon Champaluza*'' (voir le Grand Guide des Objets du chapitre 3) accrochée sur le mur. « Elle travaille si dur ! »_.

Ayant reposé les différentes fiches là où il les avait trouvées, et dans le même état, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans laquelle un gâteau aux baies Chocco** _(voir le Grand Guide des Objets du chapitre 3)_ l'attendait, posé sur une large table en bois. Un message, inscrit sur un bout de papier, était posé à coté.

 _« Je serai de retour vers sept heures du soir, aujourd'hui. Je t'ai préparé mon gâteau préféré pour le petit-déjeuner, et il y a de la nourriture dans le four pour le déjeuner. Tu peux visiter le village en mon absence, histoire de te familiariser un peu. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça t'aidera à retrouver ta mémoire. » - Lockpin_

Pikachu coupa une part du gâteau aux baies et l'inséra dans sa petite bouche… un véritable délice ! Ses papilles gustatives frémissaient à la moindre bouchée. Avait-il seulement goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon ?  
Le ventre plein, il se décida à prendre l'air. Il pouvait apercevoir le village depuis le haut de la colline. Celui se trouvait à environ dix minutes de marche. Il fallait descendre puis emprunter un petit pont. D'un pas tranquille, il s'y dirigea.

 _[Musique : youtube. com watch?v=AfmSVZrojjM]_

Le village de Bourg-sur-mer se dessinait autour d'une place centrale et circulaire. Comme « tous les chemins mènent à Rome », nous pourrions dire que toutes les routes menaient à cette place précise. Elle est particulièrement animée le Dimanche, jour de marché.  
Des maisons individuelles et généralement à un ou deux étages étaient construites au bord des trottoirs en pierre pour la plupart. Tout autour, de la verdure. Cela donnait un air apaisant au village.  
Le restaurant dans lequel travaillait Lockpin était situé à l'ouest de la place. Il suffisait de parcourir quelques mètres avant de tourner à droite pour tomber devant l'auberge.

Nous étions Lundi et tous les marchands-voyageurs étaient déjà partis – tous, sauf un, à vrai dire; le Pokémon « Tutankafer ». Il essayait désespéramment d'obtenir quelques précieux lingots de plus auprès des villageois, avant de reprendre son voyage autour du globe.  
Ainsi, lorsque Pikachu posa pied sur la place, et, ayant à peine eut le temps de reconnaître le marché Kecleon et une large boîte dépôt (il en était mention dans les documents de Lockpin), le Pokémon-sarcophage l'accosta. Ce dernier fit jaillir ses mains et son visage d'un coup. Pikachu sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous ? _s'écria-t-il tandis que son cœur retrouvait peu à peu une cadence plus modérée._

Le tutankafer tendit son long bras derrière lui, présentant un charriot rempli d'or et de pièces.

\- Des lingots… _(il parlait de manière extrêmement lente)_ Hin… hin… Tu veux échanger des lingots contre de l'argent ? Des objets rares, peut-être ? Hin… regarde, j'ai…

\- Non merci, _répliqua sèchement le pikachu._

\- Hin… un lingot… deux cents Poké-dollars ! C'est une occasion en… _or !_ … hin…

\- Deux cents ? _répéta Pikachu._ Ca ne vaut pas le coup (il n'en savait rien). C'est de l'arnaque (il tentait de le persuader de proposer une plus ample somme) !

\- Bon… trois… hin… trois cents… hin… mais c'est mon dernier prix…

\- Non.

Sur ces mots, Pikachu commença à marcher vers le marché Kecleon. Il se demandait : quel genre d'objets est-ce qu'il vend, exactement ?  
Une des quatre mains noires du tutankafer se posa sur son épaule.

\- D'accord… hin… sept… cents… Poké-dollars! Pour un… hin… seul lingot!

« Sept cents !? Mais c'est plus du triple de ce qu'il m'a proposé au départ ! … Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'en possède pas un seul, de lingot… et puis, cet argent, il… »

Pikachu eut alors une idée étincelante. Les informations qu'il avait récoltées sur les donjons lors de sa lecture plus tôt dans la journée défilaient dans sa tête.

\- Cinq heures… non, peut-être six… _murmurait-il,_ ce devrait être suffisant…

\- Que dîtes-vous, hein… ?

\- Pourriez-vous attendre six heures sur cette place ? Je ne vous ramènerai pas un, mais plusieurs lingots !

Les yeux de Tutankafer brillaient.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Il se mit à courir vers l'est du village (le marché Kécleon étant situé plein nord, et les différentes routes menant à la sortie du village suivaient les points cardinaux).

« _Le recueil des donjons autour de Bourg-sur-mer_ … C'est Lockpin qui l'a écrit ! Mais les seules informations contenues étaient leur localisation et les Pokémon que l'on pourrait potentiellement y rencontrer… ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne s'y est jamais aventurée davantage ! Il n'y a pas que la dette qui l'empêche d'accomplir son rêve… Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle sait qu'au bout des donjons, il y a des tas et des tas de trésors elle pourrait la rembourser en une seule exploration.

…

Si elle n'a jamais pu s'acquitter de la somme qu'elle doit à Vaututrice, c'est bien parce qu'elle n'a jamais osé poser les pieds dans un donjon ! ».  
Il était déjà à l'extérieur du Bourg-sur-mer. Il savait qu'en courant vers l'est, il arriverait vite à la « _Grotte des Algues_ ».  
« Et maintenant, je suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour elle, alors que je la connais à peine, et que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle poursuive réellement son rêve par la suite… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… C'est insensé ! Non ! Ce n'est pas rationnel… !»

Il accélérait la cadence de sa course.

« Et pourtant, je n'hésite pas… »

« Quelle genre de personne étais-je, avant de perdre la mémoire !? »

 **Profitons de cette fin de chapitre pour mettre un point sur la classification des donjons.**

 **Donjons « difficiles »**

S+ (donjons extrêmement difficiles, difficulté la plus élevée qui soit. Généralement gardés par un Pokémon légendaire ou fabuleux.)

S

S-

* * *

A+

A

A-

* * *

B+

B

B-

 **Donjons « moyens »**

C+

C

C-

* * *

D+

D

D-

* * *

E+

E

E-

 **Donjons « faciles » (ne contiennent que très peu de trésors)**

F+

F

F-

* * *

G+

G

G-

* * *

H+

H

H-

Critères :

Les Donjons sont classés en fonction **du niveau des Pokémon sauvages s'y trouvant, de la présence d'un éventuel gardien** , **de la difficulté d'accès** et **des conditions climatiques**.


	5. Chapitre 4: La Grotte des Algues

« Les Donjons sont des lieux mystérieux et fascinants. Chaque exploration est unique; pour cause, par le biais d'un phénomène qui m'est encore inconnu, la disposition de ceux-ci change à chaque fois que l'on y pose les pieds. C'est un véritable casse-tête ! Mais ça ne fait que rendre l'aventure plus palpitante. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait bien nous attendre. De plus, les monstres s'y trouvant sont tous sauvages et agressifs.

Ma première hypothèse fut que ceux-ci n'aient point évolué au coté du reste du monde. Ils seraient donc restés à un stade primitif ? Pourtant ! Ils présentent exactement les mêmes caractères physiques que tous mes compagnons du monde évolué…

Certains pensent que la « **Matière Noire** » serait à l'origine de leur profonde versatilité, mais voyons ! L'existence de cette soi-disant matière reste encore à être démontrée. Les personnes sensées savent qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un lointain mythe, utilisé de nos jours pour justifier les terribles massacres que l'Histoire a connus. »

 _\- Extrait de l'autobiographie de Feuiloutan Green, ancien explorateur célèbre._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : La Grotte des Algues (Difficulté = F)_**

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de course, Pikachu arriva sur la côte, essoufflé. La Grotte des Algues portait bien son nom; il s'agissait d'une grotte dont l'entrée était recouverte… d'algues. Le donjon semblait s'enfoncer sous l'océan, et Pikachu craignait le pire: une mort par noyade.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira.

« C'est pour Lockpin… ! »

Il s'enfonça alors dans le donjon.

 **[Grotte des Algues]**

Le sol était sec. Pour l'instant. Le son des petites pattes du Pokémon tapant contre la roche raisonnait doucement. Aucun Pokémon en vue. Pour l'instant.  
En marchant, et tout naturellement, l'explorateur descendait. L'électricité qu'il faisait jaillir de son index l'éclairait.  
Il se mit à entendre des bruits à peine audibles. Hallucinations ?  
Un amonita était accroché à la paroi du donjon. Bientôt, sa proie allait filer droit dans son piège…

\- Hum… (Pikachu dévisagea le passage qui menait à un chemin étroit ne dépassant les deux mètres de largeur) Si je veux continuer, je vais bien devoir passer par là.

Il tendit deux doigts, l'index et le majeur, collés, en direction du passage. « On n'est jamais trop prudents », se dit-il. Aussi serait-ce une occasion d'admirer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.  
Une décharge électrique vint balayer l'accès, éclairant aussi tous les environs pendant un bref instant.  
Plusieurs amonitas tombèrent aux pieds de Pikachu, inconscients.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudents ! _constata-t-il._

L'attaque avait réveillé plusieurs Pokémon peu appréciables… Ils suivaient le Pokémon-souris, tapis dans l'ombre, pendant un long moment. Les pieds de Pikachu trempaient maintenant dans l'eau.

« J'espère que le niveau d'eau ne va pas monter plus que ça… »

Soudain, une main griffue jaillit de sous ses pieds. Il l'évita de justesse. C'était un Opermine !

« Si j'attaque en direction de l'eau, je risque de m'électriser aussi… ! Mon type « Electrique » n'y changera pas grand-chose ! Je vais devoir affronter ce Pokémon différemment ! »

\- Opermine ! _rugit le Pokémon en bondissant (on ne sait comment, avec ce rocher lui servant de bas du corps) vers l'explorateur._

Pikachu prit appui sur son talon pour faire une rotation et éviter la charge, avant de saisir l'opermine en plein vol par sa partie « rocailleuse ».

« Les Pokémon de type « Sol » sont insensibles aux attaques électriques… j'espère que celui-ci n'en est pas un… »

Il fit parcourir une violente charge électrique jusque dans l'opermine, l'électrisant aussitôt.

« Apparemment, non ! »

Il lâcha le Pokémon K.O. Celui-ci s'en remettrait.  
Pikachu se remit en route, envoyant les Pokémon sauvages au tapis à coups d'éclairs. Même si ceux-ci ne pouvait lui infliger de réels dégâts, les combattre, les uns après les autres, était épuisant.  
Il marcha encore et encore, se demandant si ce fichu donjon avait réellement une fin… Et puis, il la vit.  
Un dernier couloir sinueux menait à une lumière scintillante. C'était la fin du donjon !  
Il s'engagea dans la salle d'un élan. Ici, il n'y avait plus d'eau. Le spectacle était absolument magnifique. Des algues brillant d'un bleu féérique parsemaient l'endroit. Il parvint à trouver quelques lingots, de quoi satisfaire le Tutankafer, mais il s'agissait là d'une maigre récompense pour une fin de donjon.

« Ces algues… peut-être ont-elles une grande valeur marchande ? » _, songea-t-il avant d'essayer d'en retirer une._

Impossible.  
Il tira plus fort, mais l'algue ne cédait pas. Soudain, quelque chose d'imposant jaillit d'en dessous la terre, et Pikachu se dit que peut-être, peut-être avait-il touché à ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Un golgopathe surgit du milieu de la pièce, posant d'abord sa première paire de mains, puis sa deuxième, pour s'extirper de la roche. Pikachu se retourna et le dévisagea avec surprise. Il était clair, de part son regard, que celui-ci était mécontent.

\- Encore un contrebandier ? _rugit-il._ Les trésors ne vous suffisent pas, hein ? Vous devez absolument piller tout ce que vous voyez?

\- Je ne suis pas un… _se défendit le pikachu, tout de même surpris de voir que le Pokémon supposément sauvage pouvait parler._

Mais rien à faire. Le golgopathe avait dû entendre ce genre d'excuses minables de la part de réels contrebandiers intimidés par le Pokémon.  
Il s'apprêtait à passer à l'attaque, faisant s'entrechoquer ses griffes…

 _[Musique : youtube watch?v=3E8_IENg4tk]_

Le Golgopathe, légèrement penché en avant, frappait de ses griffes acérées à toute vitesse. Le Pikachu reculait tout en évitant les coups, mais très vite, et il s'en rendit compte, il n'aurait plus de place pour fuir, se rapprochant dangereusement du mur de la grotte. Il se risqua à bondir latéralement avant de lancer une attaque « Éclair ». Les dégâts furent minimes, mais purent paralyser le golgopathe pendant un court instant.

« Fichus Pokémon électriques ! » _pensait le golgopathe, eux qui constituaient pour lui un danger de type._

Il planta un de ses bras dans le sol et put ainsi lancer un bloc de pierre en direction de Pikachu.  
Celui-ci l'évita en bondissant vers la gauche… exactement là où son adversaire l'attendait avec une attaque combo-griffe.

Le Pokémon-souris essuya l'attaque de plein fouet, lui infligeant des traces de griffure sur tout le corps. Un peu de sang coulait à certains endroits.

\- Cette attaque… Un Pokémon normal serait tombé K.O. sur le coup !

Un sabre fait de roche se matérialisa dans la main du gardien du donjon.

\- Lame de roc ! _cria-t-il avant de l'abattre sur Pikachu._

Pikachu roula sur le coté. Il se tenait les quatre pattes à terre. Sa patte avant droite était avancée; il se préparait à charger. Son corps s'électrifiait.

\- Quoi ? _ricana le golgopathe, qui, pour avoir vu des pikachu et des raichu combattre, reconnaissait cette posture._ Tu vas tenter un « Electacle », là maintenant ? T'es taré ou quoi ?

Il était évident qu'un « Electacle », à cette distance, serait facile à esquiver en plus d'épuiser le peu d'énergie qu'il restait à Pikachu. Mais ce n'était pas un « simple Electacle ».

On n'efface pas la mémoire la plus instinctive. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment les attaques qu'il utilisait étaient nommées, il savait les exécuter comme un maître. Constatant son propre niveau en combat, il en déduit qu'il devait être un Pokémon puissant, autrefois.  
Au feu de l'action, et confronté à un danger plus qu'imminent, son corps réagissait seul, bercé par l'instinct.  
Ainsi, il exécuta une « vitesse extrême », et disparut de la vue de son adversaire. Celui-ci murmura :

\- Que…

Lorsque le pikachu réapparut derrière lui, le combat était terminé, sans que son adversaire ne sache vraiment comment.  
Le golgopathe était à terre.

\- N'y touche pas… les algues… elles...

\- Je ne le ferai pas, _l'interrompit Pikachu._ En revanche, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de prendre les lingots.

Les différents opermines qui, assemblés, formèrent Golgopathe sourirent.

\- Prends donc… ce n'est pas plus mon trésor que le tien.

Le pikachu, qui mettait les quelques lingots dans sa sacoche, se retourna.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez le gardien de ce donjon, pourtant.

Il y eut une pause. Le golgopathe regardait vers le haut.

\- Vous autres… Pokémon _d'en dehors..._ vous ne comprenez rien… Ces lingots n'ont aucune valeur, à nos yeux. Ha... Qu'est-ce qu'un trésor ?

Pikachu le regardait avec une certaine appréhension, attentif à ses paroles. Ce qu'il disait sonnait familier. « Qu'est-ce qu'un trésor ? »

\- Tu vois… il n'y a pas que l'or… et la fortune… certaines choses nous sont précieuses et… c'est comme ça… Ces algues sont nécessaires à la protection de notre écosystème. Si elles venaient à disparaître, ce seraient des centaines de Pokémon qui en souffriraient. Les… brigands du monde entier… En ont après ses vertus… Mais jamais, ô grand jamais je ne les laisserai s'emparer de notre trésor ! Que cela m'en coûte la vie ! Ah… _(il poussa un râle de douleur)_. Et toi donc… tu en as après ces pauvres lingots pour quoi, quelques centaines de Poké-dollars, c'est ça ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, _répliqua le pikachu._

\- Ha… tu ne manques pas de répartie ! Désolé, au fait, de t'avoir agressé à tort… C'est que ces temps-ci…

Pikachu ne semblait nullement contrarié. Le golgopathe appréciait cette attitude désintéressée. Elle relevait d'une certaine innocence. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer mais… il ressentait quelque chose de particulièrement bon en lui.

\- Dis-moi, je dois bien poser ma main sur ça pour sortir d'ici, non ?

Il montra une colonne sur laquelle était posée une échaporbe – il y en avait dans la majorité des donjons. Nul ne sait comment elles étaient arrivées là, mais elles permettaient aux explorateurs de quitter les lieux aussitôt leur exploration finie. D'ordinaire, les échaporbes ne pouvaient être utilisées qu'une seule fois avant de disparaître, mais celles-ci traversaient les âges peu importe le nombre d'usages. De nombreuses rumeurs s'étaient répandues à leur sujet. Certains disent qu'un être venu d'un autre monde les auraient posés là – ce qui aurait impliqué qu'il eût exploré chaque donjon de la planète de lui-même. Il était d'ailleurs impossible de retirer l'orbe ou même de déplacer le pilier.  
Ces orbes, faisant partie d'une longue liste d'objets mystérieux aux origines inconnues, étaient communément appelés « Orbes de fin de donjon ».

\- Attends ! _lança le golgopathe, tout en se relevant péniblement._ Les plaies laissées par mes griffes pourraient s'infecter…

Il s'approcha d'une algue et en trancha la moitié.

\- Elles repousseront tant qu'elles ne seront déracinées, mais une tige séparée de sa racine ne fera effet que pendant l'espace de quelques minutes. Tiens, frotte ça sur tes blessures…

Pikachu s'exécuta.

\- Incroyable ! _dit-il avec émerveillement._

Ses plaies disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il appliquait l'algue sur son corps. Après quelques instants, et totalement guéri, le bout d'algue cessa de scintiller. Il ne faisait plus effet. L'algue coupée, quant à elle, avait déjà repoussé.

\- C'est ça, mon trésor, _sourit le golgopathe._ Le monde est parsemé de Merveilles, tu sais… certains les recherchent… d'autres les protègent. Tu es un brave type. Rien à voir avec tous ceux venus dans ce donjon avant. Je le sens.

\- M… merci.

\- Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur l'orbe, il se retourna, moqueur :

\- Tu as intérêt à devenir plus fort si tu veux protéger ces algues !

Le golgopathe ricana en retour.

\- Lève les yeux.

Des dizaines d'opermines étaient à l'affut, prêts à tomber sur n'importe quel individu malintentionné qui aurait réussi à vaincre le golgopathe. S'ils ne s'étaient point jetés sur Pikachu, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti chez lui une once d'avidité.

Le Pokémon se sentait ridicule, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Après de brefs adieux, il se retrouva en dehors du donjon et se mit en route aussitôt. Au vu de la position du soleil, il semblait être dans les temps.


	6. Chapitre 5: Résolution

Le début de l'aventure!

* * *

Le guide des objets: imgur a/ F27Vz

Musiques: Pokémon Exploration Team Theme - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Music - **youtube**

Pokémon X/Y - B/W Emotion Theme HD (official) - **youtube**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Résolution**

Pikachu retourna tranquillement à Bourg-sur-mer. Il se rendit à la place centrale, où il s'entretint avec Tutankafer.

\- Ce sont de faux lingots ! _mentit ce dernier. Deux mille poké-dollars, pas plus, hin… pour les sept !_

Le Pokémon-souris le regarda d'un air exaspéré.

\- Tu serais prêt à dépenser une telle somme pour de « faux » lingots, hein ?

\- C'est… hin… qu'ils ont l'air sacrément vrais, hin… un travail de maître… !

Le pikachu tourna les talons.

\- O.k. ! Hin… ! Reviens ! Combien tu veux ? Quatre mille ? Quatre mille cinq cents, peut-être ?

L'explorateur se retourna, le visage ferme, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Cinq mille ou rien, _déclara-t-il._

Le tutankafer avait été pris au dépourvu.  
« C… cinq ? Mille ? Hin… ? Mais… c'est trop, beaucoup trop… c'est moi qui escroque, pas l'inverse ! Et puis quoi… encore… hin !? Han… et puis ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque… et j'en ai besoin, de ces lingots… Hin… sale… petit Pokémon… »

\- D'accord… va pour cinq mille… mais pas un… hin… de plus !

Le reste de l'échange fut effectué sans encombre.  
Lorsque Pikachu rentra dans la demeure de Lockpin, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de manger son déjeuner. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à cause de l'adrénaline qui était montée en lui au cours de son exploration de la grotte des algues, mais il avait vraiment faim.  
Il s'assit à la table et dévora ce qui avait été préparé. C'était bon, mais loin du gâteau à la baie Chocco. Pikachu se dit que ce devait être la spécialité de Lockpin.  
« En parlant de Lockpin… »

Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait récolté cinq mille poké-dollars le jour-même. Comment évoluerait leur relation à partir de là ? Pikachu ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose. Ce n'était qu'un remerciement pour l'avoir recueilli sans rien demander en retour… Ah… exactement « sans rien demander en retour ». Il a fait tout cela sans rien lui demander. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle réagisse de façon hostile, au final…

« Et puis moi, dans tout ça ? Que vais-je devenir ? Si Lockpin refuse de s'engager dans l'exploration, je ne pourrai de toute façon pas rester ici éternellement. Rien ne m'est revenu, excepté mes instincts de base … Je ne sais toujours pas d'où je viens, ni qui je suis.

Cette seule idée m'effraie. Et si je ne retrouvais jamais la mémoire ? C'est effrayant, de vivre dans un monde si inconnu… Voilà que tout m'est étranger, et que je suis étranger à tout ! …  
Et quand bien même elle poursuivrait ses rêves, que pourrais-je faire, moi ? Jouer aux explorateurs ? Rester avec elle et voir jusqu'où le destin daignera m'emmener ? »

Sa volonté d'aider Lockpin lui avait fait oublier ses propres problèmes. Pris d'une profonde angoisse, il finissait le reste de son repas.

…

Le ciel gronde, et très vite, contrastant avec le ciel dégagé qui dominait la terre quelques minutes plus tôt, la pluie se met à tomber, violemment.

Lockpin venait tout juste de sortir du restaurant, sa journée de travail enfin terminée.  
\- Super… _soupira-t-elle, tandis qu'elle marchait, le visage sombre, vers sa maison._

La pluie ruisselait sur son pelage. Pour connaître l'état d'âme de la femme, il suffisait de lever les yeux vers le ciel gris.  
Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de sa maison, elle se souvint soudainement avoir un invité. Elle reprit un peu de sa gaieté.  
Alors que Pikachu lisait une Pokencyclopédie _(voir le grand guide des objets du chapitre 5),_ elle poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle saisit une serviette accrochée au porte-manteau et se sécha rapidement, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je suis là !

Pikachu posa le manuel qu'il tenait entre ses mains, marcha jusqu'au couloir et la salua.

\- Bonsoir, Lockpin, _lui dit-il ensuite._ J'ai… quelque chose à te dire.

Lockpin était confuse. Il la mena devant la table à manger, puis prépara une tasse de thé. C'était comme si les rôles s'étaient intervertis. Lockpin était l'étrangère, et Pikachu l'hôte.

\- Ta journée ? _demanda-t-il en posant la tasse devant elle (c'était difficile d'en atteindre le sommet, du haut de quarante centimètres…) et en allant s'asseoir face à elle._

\- Pas terrible… _(son sourire reflétait sa profonde tristesse)_ , comme d'hab. Et toi ? Tu es allé visiter Bourg-sur-mer ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est vraiment un coin sympa.

Les deux Pokémon burent un peu de leur thé. Lockpin demanda alors :

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Le pikachu baissa la tête et posa son poing contre son front. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la situation. Il pianotait sur la table de ses doigts fins.

\- J'ai une question, Lockpin.

\- Oui?

\- Si tu pouvais devenir exploratrice – si rien ne te retenait… Est-ce que tu le ferais ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Lockpin fixait son thé, comme si elle comptait trouver la réponse à ce dilemme dans sa boisson couleur vert menthe.  
Sa soudaine prise de parole surprit Pikachu.

\- J'en ai rêvé depuis ma plus tendre enfance… Petite, les explorateurs me fascinaient déjà. Ma mère se mettait toujours en colère à cause de ça – enfin, ça, et le désordre général qui régnait dans ma chambre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle me répétait souvent qu'un explorateur était avant tout un adulte responsable, et qu'un adulte responsable se devait d'être organisé et rigoureux.

Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas assimilé ces deux notions.

Pikachu la regardait en silence. Il était clair qu'il voulait avant tout qu'on dissipe ses doutes.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question… je…

Elle fixait la pointe de ses pieds, avant de relever la tête.

\- Ca a toujours été mon rêve… Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire mais… Ah… Pour que tu me comprennes, Pikachu…

 _« Il faut que tu saches où et comment j'ai grandi. »_

Lockpin est née dans un village à proximité de la capitale du « Continent Rose », située à l'est du continent.

Dans les villages, coupés du reste du monde, d'autant plus sur le Continent Rose, à majorité rurale, l'exploration est considérée comme une fantaisie, une dérive du reste du monde. Les Pokémon y vivant surtout de l'agriculture (les terres du Continent Rose sont de loin les plus cultivables – elles donnent vie à des fruits et légumes d'une saveur exceptionnelle), ils n'ont pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce qu'ils considèrent davantage comme une perte de temps qu'une vocation à part entière.

C'était là la façon que les parents de Lockpin percevaient l'exploration. Ils voulaient qu'elle prenne la relève, à son tour une fière fermière qui ferait s'envoler les affaires et prospérerait. Ou même un autre métier – une conseillère à la cour du Grand Roi Xerneas, ou un médecin -, tout sauf une exploratrice.  
Dès que ses rêves s'étaient éveillés (elle n'avait même pas dix ans), ses parents tentèrent de les anéantir pour éviter qu'ils prennent plus ample dimension. Au départ, ce furent des interventions telles que ''C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !'' (ce qui la motivait encore plus), ''ce n'est pas vraiment un travail'' ou ''tu n'es pas faite pour ça'', mais, au fil du temps, et alors qu'elle croyait de plus en plus en ses rêves, le ton se fit plus sévère.  
Pendant son adolescence, ses parents l'envoyèrent dans une école militaire dans l'espoir que les professeurs réussissent là où eux avaient échoué. Elle suivrait autant de cours académiques (langues, sciences) que de cours de combat un enseignement militaire très strict.

Un soir, vers le milieu de sa première année après le repas commun, dans sa chambre d'internat composée de dix élèves – elle incluse -, elle avait fait part de son rêve.

« Plus tard, je serai exploratrice ! », _avait-elle déclaré haut et fort d'un ton innocent et rêveur._

Ses camarades se regardèrent les uns les autres avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Toi ? Exploratrice ? _ria un pandespiègle._ T'es une des rares élèves à ne pas avoir eu la moyenne dans les cours physiques !

\- Je parie que tu n'arriveras même pas à évoluer … _lança un escargaume, puisqu'à l'époque, Lockpin n'était qu'un laporeille._

\- Tu es tellement maladroite que tu n'es jamais de corvée la dernière fois, je m'en souviens, tu avais cassé toute la vaisselle dans la cuisine ! Et tu veux être exploratrice ?

« Tu n'es pas faite pour. »

N'importe quel adolescent aurait son moral anéanti face à ce genre de remarques provenant de ses « amis », mais Lockpin n'avait jamais été un Pokémon qui se laissait abattre. Au contraire, et malgré son jeune âge, elle avait eu la sagesse de prendre en compte les remarques négatives de ses congénères pour progresser.

Ainsi, au fil des années, elle améliora ses compétences physiques jusqu'à faire partie les meilleures de sa promotion (même parmi des Pokémon particulièrement féroces). Lors de son avant-dernière année de ce qui correspondrait dans notre monde humain au lycée, elle avait évolué en lockpin. Enfin, elle décrocha son diplôme brillamment, épatant les professeurs les plus hostiles.  
Ses géniteurs eurent cru que cette école l'avait forgée. C'était certes vrai. Néanmoins, elle l'avait forgée pour devenir une exploratrice.

Abattus, ses parents la jetèrent hors de sa propre maison, la laissant seule, dans l'inconnu, avec pour seul compagnon elle-même.

Elle traversa le Continent Rose, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qui fut sa demeure.

Quelques mois de vagabondage l'amenèrent à Bourg-sur-mer où elle put devenir employée à plein temps dans le restaurant de Vaututrice. Elle continua à rassembler des informations sur les donjons et l'exploration en général, mais plus le temps passait et plus son rêve semblait s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle enchaînait les journées de travail machinalement. Tombant dans le cercle vicieux de la routine, toutes ses ambitions disparurent les unes après les autres, s'engouffrant dans un tunnel sombre dans lequel, n'en voyant le fond, elle ne pouvait risquer s'aventurer.

 _Elle n'attendait rien, et pourtant, la lumière vint._

 _La lumière qui pouvait lui montrer le chemin…_

 _Un miracle, fut-il, l'envoyé du destin,_

 _Ce Pokémon, souriant, lui tendit la main._

\- Voilà, _finit-elle, laissant place au silence, sa voix tremblant un peu._ Je… je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus devenir exploratrice.

 _[Musique : www. youtube watch?v=WxPOSrrWjJY]_

Pikachu était ému.

 _« Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté… ce n'était pas le manque de courage, mais le manque de confiance en elle ! Elle qui n'avait fait de mal que de suivre ses rêves… rêveuse, innocente son seul souhait était de devenir exploratrice, mais le monde, les gens l'entourant en voulaient autrement. Ce n'est pas aux autres de décider pour elle. Cela ne l'a jamais été. Et ce ne le sera plus jamais ! Alors, d'un ton sincère, je lui demande… !»_

\- Lockpin ?

Ils étaient assis face à face. Lockpin s'était confiée – c'était la première fois –, et elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, s'apitoyant de son propre sort. Elle avait honte. Ça se voyait dans son regard, lorsqu'elle le leva timidement pour répondre d'un « oui ?» que sa bouche ne pouvait prononcer.

Pikachu posa la bourse sur la table. Avec cet argent, plus rien ne la retenait ici.

\- Veux-tu devenir exploratrice ?

Ils se fixèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Soudain, Lockpin fondit en larmes. Pikachu ne savait comment réagir. Il parcourut la table et s'assit à coté de Lockpin, qui sanglotait, les bras et la tête posés sur le meuble.

\- Pikachu… je suis… je suis désolée ! _pleura-t-elle. Elle releva la tête son visage était couvert de larmes._

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda le Pokémon, confus._

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de dette ! Je t'ai menti… j'avais besoin d'une raison… d'une excuse…

Pikachu comprenait très bien. Au final, il était ravi que les choses aient tourné ainsi. Son acte redonnerait la raison à son amie, il en était persuadé.

\- On se connait à peine… et pourtant, Pikachu… tu as fait tout ça pour moi ! Et je t'ai menti…

Elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Pikachu posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- **Ça n'a pas d'importance.** On aura qu'à utiliser cet argent pour acheter du matériel d'exploration !

C'étaient là les mots les plus importants que Lockpin n'aurait pu entendre. _« Ca n'a pas d'importance »._ Ce que ses parents voulaient d'elle n'était pas important. Les moqueries de ses jeunes camarades n'étaient pas importantes. Ce qu'elle était la veille n'était pas important. Il était temps pour elle de commencer un nouveau chapitre. Ce qu'elle ferait à partir de maintenant, alors que son rêve lui tend les bras, alors qu'elle en est si proche, ça, c'était réellement important !  
Lockpin l'avait compris. Alors, séchant ses larmes, elle regarda Pikachu d'un air sérieux.

\- Je te suis éternellement reconnaissante. J'étais perdue, et tu m'as sauvé…

Elle se leva de sa chaise et déclara haut et fort :

 **\- Je serai une exploratrice !**

Elle baissa les yeux vers Pikachu. Des éclairs jaillissaient de ses joues. Ils échangèrent un regard des plus déterminés et enjoués.

\- **Et je serai à tes cotés !**

Sur ces mots, les deux Pokémon levèrent les bras au ciel, comme pour témoigner de leur profonde résolution.

 _C'était le début d'une incroyable aventure…_

 _[Musique : www. youtube watch?v=Z6CoRvXafb8]_  
 _ **Pokémon Donjon Mystère:**_ **_Les Explorateurs de l'Infini_**


	7. Chapitre 6: En avant!

_Notes: Pour les liens d'images, ajouter " **.** ; **com** ; **/** " (que ce qui est **gras** ), fanfiction ne permettant pas d'insérer de liens directs.  
_

 **Chapitre 6 : En avant vers le Lac des Brumes !**

Le soir qui marqua le début de l'épopée des deux Pokémon fut animé. Ils avaient beaucoup ris et parlé de ce qu'ils feraient ensuite.

Lockpin avait proposé une expédition dans un endroit relativement mystérieux: le Lac des Brumes, situé au sud-est de Bourg-Sur-Mer, et séparé par la mer. De récentes rumeurs y courraient comme quoi le lac abriterait un Pokémon inconnu… poussés par leur soif d'aventure et leur curiosité sans limite, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir le surlendemain, dès l'aube. En effet, le « lendemain » serait réservé à la préparation. Ils iraient au marché Kecleon acheter ce dont ils auraient besoin.

Faisons un bond dans le temps. Nous sommes le matin de l'expédition. Il est cinq heures du matin et Lockpin n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Un goélise était venu déposer le journal quotidien devant la porte.

Lockpin le lisait en sirotant son lait aromatisé aux baies Chocco.

La une la laissa sous le choc.

\- Pika, viens voir ça ! _cria-t-elle, réveillant le Pokémon-souris qui vint de façon somnolente._

\- Mh ? _fit-il, à moitié endormi._

 ** _« Pokémon piégés dans un sommeil sans fin un étrange sceau découvert sur la peau des victimes de ce phénomène inexplicable! »_**

Il y avait la photo d'un feuillajou. La fameuse marque était visible sur son bras.

imgur 9OUDn3M

 _La marque en question…_

\- Terrifiant… _commenta Pikachu._

 _« Quel est ce sentiment ? J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir vu ça quelque part… mais où ? Et en quelles circonstances ?»_

Lockpin posa le journal. Elle soupira.

\- Encore des phénomènes surnaturels qui viennent frapper notre monde… Nous vivons dans une drôle d'époque.

 _« Encore ? Que s'était-il passé d'autre ? »,_ se demandait Pikachu.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps d'y aller ! _annonça Lockpin en sortant une carte de son gros sac d'expédition._

 _La carte…_

 _imgur UueXBMB_

imgur a/xG7jT

 _…_ _et la version photo pour voir apparaître ces merveilleuses couleurs !_

 _Vous verrez apparaître les autres continents au fur et à mesure. Assemblés, ils formeront une véritable carte du monde._

\- Je l'ai achetée hier. Elle n'est pas complète, mais les nuages se dissipent lorsqu'on découvre la zone recouverte. Bref. Voici la route que nous allons prendre… Nous pourrions couper par la mer, mais ce n'est pas digne d'une expédition ça, pas vrai ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Hé hé ! Nous allons donc partir vers le nord-est jusqu'au Massif Merveilleux, à partir duquel nous suivrons le Fleuve de la Passion jusqu'à la Forêt du Lac de la Brume. Il y a des Pokémon Sol et Roche dans le Massif, mais ça ira, je connais des attaques pouvant les contrer. Dans la Forêt du Lac de la Brume, il risque d'y avoir des Pokémon Plante notamment, peut-être des insectes et des types Spectre. J'ai préparé assez de Pommes, de Baies Oran et de Résugraines au cas où les choses tourneraient très mal, ainsi qu'un Echaporbe pouvant nous téléporter dans la ville la plus proche. Nos sacs _(voir le grand guide des objets du chapitre 6_ ) ne peuvent stocker que quinze objets, alors ne ramassons pas n'importe quoi.

Lockpin et Pikachu se regardèrent, leur sac sur le dos.

\- Hum… eh bien, allons-y ! _s'exclama Lockpin.  
_ C'est ainsi que nos deux amis se mirent en route vers le Lac des Brumes. Lockpin se retourna une dernière fois vers sa maison, et Bourg-sur-mer. Elle sourit. La prochaine fois qu'elle y remettrait les pieds, elle serait devenue exploratrice.

La première partie du trajet fut une promenade des plus tranquilles. Ils empruntèrent des routes, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour admirer le paysage.

imgur 1Pxp2mv

\- = trajet parcouru

X = position actuelle

En quelques heures de marche à peine, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où le Fleuve de la Passion se jetait dans la mer; une ville de pêcheurs, moyennement grande: Hydrisse. Ils en profitèrent pour déjeuner dans un restaurant marin. Une horloge était accrochée face à leur table : il était dix heures du matin. Ils avaient marché un peu plus de quatre heures.

\- Bien, _dit Lockpin tout en posant la carte face à Pikachu._ En suivant le fleuve, nous devrions arriver au Massif Merveilleux. De là, nous le grimperons pour nous diriger vers la zone désertique plus au sud. J'estime environ une heure et demie de marche.

Un serveur, un flotoutan, vint déposer les deux plats sur la table.

\- Bon appétit ! _sourit-il avant de s'éloigner._

Pikachu entama le plat aussitôt.

\- Y aura des donjons ? _demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine._

\- Bien sûr ! Le Massif Merveilleux est, au final, un gros donjon en soi. On aura du mal à le gravir, c'est sûr, mais… on y arrivera !

 _« Elle a tellement changé… et en si peu de temps ! », remarqua Pikachu._


	8. Chapitre 7: Lax, Lockpin et Pikachu

Leur attention se dirigea soudain vers un couple de serveurs se dirigeant avec hâte, poussant une trainée de mets à l'odeur enchanteresse. Ils entendirent, venant de la cuisine, ces quelques paroles du chef en personne :

\- Ce garnement ! Je prends ça comme un défi ! Il ose empiéter mon honneur de cuisinier ?

Lockpin et Pikachu se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Autant d'assiettes, pour une seule personne ? Ils se levèrent, suivant les serveurs dans leur course. D'autres clients, intrigués, firent de même. Très vite, une foule s'assembla autour du Pokémon, qui était déjà venu à bout d'une montagne d'assiettes. Tous étaient sous le choc. Alors qu'il saisissait les nouvelles assiettes, il brailla :

\- C'n'est pas un spectacle… je suis venu manger, c'est tout.

Pourtant, le visage du goinfrex ne trahissait pas une once de colère. Il restait immuable.

« Quel étrange Pokémon ! », _pensa Pikachu._

Il était installé sur l'un de ces fauteuils qu'il y a dans les restaurants. A côté de lui, une toque de cuisinier blanche. Et, à côté de ça…

\- Un sac d'explorateur ! , _s'exclama Lockpin, qui s'était approchée du Pokémon._ Vous êtes explorateur ?

 **Chapitre 7 : Lax, Lockpin et Pikachu**

 _« Les équipes, ou guildes clandestines sont un fléau. La surface sombre de l'exploration. Un Mal que nous devons effacer de la surface du globe : tant que ces organisations illégales continueront d'exister, notre monde sera menacé. »_

 _\- Grand Roi Reshiram, à propos des_ ** _Guildes Clandestines_** _, interview parue dans le Milky Daily n°1407._

Le goinfrex ne répondit pas, dans un premier temps. Il saisit fourchette et couteau et prit un morceau d'une salade aux baies.

\- Ces fruits ont été cueillis beaucoup trop tôt. Et que dire de la sauce… le goût est trop prononcé, il me pique le palet !

Le regard de Lockpin se fit insistant. Le goinfrex se tourna vers elle et, d'un ton absent, demanda :

\- Et tu es ? _, avant de poursuivre son repas._

\- Exploratrice. Enfin, en voie de l'être _(elle montra son partenaire)._ Lui, c'est Pikachu. On forme une équipe.

Le glouton saisit soudainement l'assiette et versa tout le contenu dans sa bouche. En quelques instants, il avait tout déglutit.

\- Dans un premier temps, _commença-t-il à l'adresse du chef, un flotoutan visiblement en colère, qui était en tenue de cuisinier, et qui venait d'arriver, ayant abandonné son ''duel'' contre le goinfrex,_ je mange le repas; j'avale quelques bouchées en commençant à mâcher. A ce moment-là, je savoure.

Il marqua une pause, fixant le chef droit dans les yeux, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

\- Puis, j'évalue le repas. S'il est bon, je continue de « manger ». S'il ne l'est pas, je l'avale d'un coup : je ne « mange » plus, j' « ingurgite », et votre préparation n'est plus un « repas », mais de la « nourriture ». Vous comprenez cette différence ?

Le sang du flotoutan ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Sortez, _hurla-t-il._ Sortez de mon restaurant !

Le Pokémon apathique ouvrit son sac et en sortit une bourse, qu'il déposa sur la table. Puis, il ramassa la toque, la plaça sur sa tête, mit son sac sur son dos et sortit, la foule amassée s'écartant devant lui.

Lockpin fit signe à Pikachu de prendre les sacs et de le suivre.

Ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils dans les rues d'Hydrisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? _demanda le goinfrex._

\- Je vous l'ai dis, on est explorateurs, _expliqua Lockpin,_ et on se doute que vous aussi, alors on aimerait… je ne sais pas, demander conseil.

Le goinfrex bailla.

\- Je suis un explorateur depuis quelques semaines à peine, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose. Si ce n'est qu'à deux, vous ne risquez pas d'aller bien loin.

\- Tu es seul, pourtant, non ? _remarqua Pikachu._

Le goinfrex le regarda d'un air vide. Impossible de savoir ce qui se tramait, dans l'esprit de celui-là. Il était de loin le Pokémon le plus farfelu que Pikachu n'ait rencontré. De plus, il n'avait pas les couleurs d'un goinfrex ordinaire: son corps était gris, son ventre blanc.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de reprendre.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas devenir mes sbires ?

Les deux autres explorateurs le regardèrent perplexes, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou non. Son visage dépourvu de toute émotion était tellement perturbant !

\- Hors de question ! _s'indigna Lockpin._

\- Je blaguais, _assura le goinfrex._

Puis, il les regarda tous deux à tour de rôle.

\- Et si on allait discuter ailleurs ?

Les trois explorateurs poursuivirent leur conversation dans un café, au centre de la ville. Le goinfrex n'avait répondu à aucune question que Lockpin avait pu poser pendant le trajet, ce qui irrita le Pokémon-lapin. Devant l'entrée du café, il avait dit :

\- Par « discuter ailleurs », je n'entendais pas « discuter pendant le trajet ».

Ils étaient maintenant assis autour d'une table ronde. Fond sonore : une symphonie de l'opéra « Mélokrik », relaxante, allant bien avec le décor – meubles chics, bois poli, ambiance détendue.

Lockpin buvait un milkshake aux baies Chocco, Pikachu un Jus Topaze, et Goinfrex, un thé vert.

Étrangement, c'était ce dernier qui avait engagé la conversation.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenus explorateurs ?

Ils hésitèrent.

\- L'appel de l'aventure, _répondit simplement Lockpin._

\- Noble, _commenta le goinfrex._ Et toi ?

\- Aucune raison particulière.

\- Noble aussi.

Puis, Pikachu songea.

\- Je ne connais pas ton nom.

\- Et je ne connais les vôtres. On m'appelle Lax.

\- Pikachu.

\- Lockpin.

La femme poursuivit.

\- Et toi, Lax, pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir explorateur ?

Il but une gorgée de thé. Un peu trop amer, d'après lui. L'herbe devait être de basse qualité; la préparation rapide, mais réalisée par un connaisseur.

\- J'aime la cuisine. J'adore la cuisine. Par conséquent, je me suis tourné vers l'exploration, puisque –

\- - certains donjons regorgent d'ingrédients rares, _l'interrompit Lockpin._ Un explorateur cuisinier ! Trop cool ! Tu as entendu parler des **_Gourmets du Rose_** , la célèbre guilde d'explorateurs qui fait la fierté de notre continent ?

\- C'est drôle, _dis Lax, absent, après quelques secondes de silence,_ que tu abordes ce point. Puisque mon but est d'intégrer les **_Gourmets du Rose._** Ce sont les meilleurs cuisiniers qui existent, et des explorateurs hors-pair.

Lockpin sourit.

\- Alors ? _lança-t-elle._

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu comptes nous rejoindre ? _proposa Pikachu, qui reconnaissait chez Lax un certain « quelque chose » indescriptible : du même genre que ce qu'il ressentait chez Lockpin, mais différent._

Lax leva les yeux au ciel.

Après quelques instants, et alors que Lockpin et Pikachu attendaient impatiemment une réponse, il déclara :

\- Pourquoi pas.

Lockpin se tourna vers Pikachu.

\- Ça nous fait un trio ! _annonça-t-elle avec excitation._

Pikachu partageait sa joie. De petits éclairs jaillissaient de ses joues.

Le goinfrex les regardait, curieux. Lui qui n'avait connu un semblant d'amitié par le passé.

Et tout aussi simplement, l'équipe de Lockpin avait accueilli un nouveau membre. Un nouveau membre qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis une demi-heure; un membre sans sentiments apparents, extravagant, bizarre, cruellement honnête : et pourtant avaient-ils senti chez lui cette aura, l'aura qui rapproche les Pokémon entre eux, qui tisse des liens entre leurs âmes. L'exploration était un doux songe, faisant contraste avec le monde perfide et froid. Il n'y a que l'aventure qui ne produise des amis inséparables.

Lockpin posa sa carte sur la table, la montrant à Lax, et pointant du doigt leur destination.

\- Voici le trajet… qui devrait nous mener ici, au Lac des Brumes.

\- Le Lac des Brumes… _répéta Lax._ Je n'y suis jamais allé.

\- Tant mieux ! On compte suivre, dans un premier temps, le fleuve, et, lorsque nous serons arrivés ici, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres du Massif, nous nous éloignerons du fleuve, et gravirons ces quelques montagnes.

\- Vous avez prévu des provisions ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Assez ?

Pikachu regarda Lax, et se souvint de la quantité que ce dernier avait avalée plus tôt.

\- Parce que moi, j'avais oublié. Je suis arrivé ici affamé. D'habitude, je ne mange pas plus de vingt assiettes.

Confusion.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait faire le plein d'aliments, alors, _suggéra Lockpin._

Les Pokémon avaient fini leurs boissons. Lax se leva.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. Je serai le cuisinier du groupe.

Il leur lança un regard noir.

\- A moins que l'un d'entre vous ait la prétention de cuisiner mieux que moi ?

Le silence des deux explorateurs de Bourg-sur-mer indiquait une réponse négative.

\- Très bien. Rendez-vous ici, dans quatre heures.

Et il s'en alla.

\- Vraiment un drôle de personnage, _commenta Pikachu une fois que Lax s'était éloigné._

Lockpin le regarda partir. Elle songeait à l'équipe qu'ils allaient former, tous les trois, et ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle frémissait d'excitation.

\- Bon, Pika', ça te dirait d'aller au port, pendant ce temps-là ? Il y a une belle vue, et on n'a pas grand-chose à faire, de toute façon.

\- On pourrait en profiter pour discuter de l'expédition.

\- Absolument.

Alors qu'ils longeaient la ville, Lax parcourait les marchés à la recherche des meilleures baies.

 _« Ce Pikachu, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? », se demandait-il en jaugeant une Baie Touga. « Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »._

\- Excusez-moi, _en s'adressant au tenant du stand,_ combien pour cette baie-là ?

Lockpin et Pikachu sentaient l'odeur du littoral envahir leurs narines; cette douce brise maritime leur indiquait le chemin vers le port. Celui-ci était en pleine activité. Plusieurs bateaux s'y étaient amarrés et alignés. Le duo d'explorateur vint se poser à l'écart de l'activité, au bout d'un pont. Devant eux, l'océan, qui se teintait d'un bleu de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que leur regard s'échappait au loin.

Rien de tel que l'océan. Pikachu se demandait quelles terres merveilleuses se trouvaient droit devant eux, trop loin pour que ses yeux ne les atteignent, mais assez près pour que son imagination les effleure.

\- Par là-bas, ce devrait être le Continent Bleu, _dit Lockpin._ On devrait y aller, un jour !

« Et moi… », _pensait Pikachu._ « Quelle est _ma_ _terre_ ? »

Quelques goélises survolèrent les Pokémon.

\- Lorsque j'ai parcouru la _Grotte des Algues,_ commença Pikachu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me poser certaines questions, et je me demandais si tu pouvais y répondre, Lockpin.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

\- D'où viennent les donjons ?

\- Je n'ai pas réponse à cette question – personne ne le sait. En ce monde, il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Beaucoup de phénomènes inexpliqués, parfois inexplicables. Les donjons sont là depuis la nuit des temps. De nouveaux apparaissent chaque jour. Certains disparaissent, aussi. C'est comme s'ils étaient animés. Parfois, leur fonctionnement nous échappe – pourquoi est-ce que la configuration y change ? Qui sont ces Pokémon sauvages qui y habitent ?

Elle se mit à regarder l'horizon.

\- J'aimerais bien apporter une réponse à toutes ces questions, un jour…

Encore trois heures et demie avant le rendez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Bourg-sur-mer, trois Pokémon, du même âge que Lockpin, à peu près, exploraient la Grotte des Algues.

\- Regardez… _indiqua un crocrodil, en pointant un passage lumineux dans cette grotte sombre._ On y est.

\- Halloween, à toi de jouer, _fit un scobolide, qui portait de drôles de vers ronds opaques sur les yeux._

La dénommée Halloween, une banshitrouye aux cheveux verts, et dont l'intérieur de la citrouille lui servant de corps brillait de la même couleur, pesta.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire, Furie !

Son œil gauche s'illumina. Elle pouvait maintenant voir tout ce qui se trouvait dans la « salle au trésor ». Enfoui sous le sol, un golgopathe. Elle en déduit qu'il était le gardien du donjon. Des algues bleues recouvraient le sol. Quelques lingots. Un orbe de fin de donjon et… oh ! Une multitude d'opermines fixés au plafond.

« Sournois… », _se disait-elle. « Un piège, sans doute. »_

Elle fit le compte-rendu de ce qu'elle avait vu, grâce à ses capacités spéciales, à ses partenaires et, ensemble, ils élaborèrent un plan d'attaque.

\- Et quoi qu'il arrive, _dit Halloween,_ n'abîmez pas les putains d'algues.

Nous avançons dans le temps. Quatre heures se sont écoulées depuis la séparation du groupe, et les voilà réunis à nouveau, devant le café.

\- Tu as acheté tout ce qu'il fallait ? _demanda Lockpin, remarquant que celui-ci était muni d'un sac beaucoup plus gros qu'avant, et d'un nouveau, à bandoulières._

Lax répondit par l'affirmative.

\- J'ai placé mes objets d'exploration dans ce sac à bandoulières, 15 places. La nourriture, les tentes, et autres ustensiles sont stockés dans mon sac à dos.

\- Ce n'est pas un sac d'explorateur, si ?

\- Non. Un sac de voyage, c'est.

Pikachu les regardait avec une certaine hébétude.

\- Quelle est la différence ?

Lax lui renvoya son regard perplexe.

\- Tu te prétends explorateur et tu ne sais même pas ça ?

Il soupira.

\- Un sac d'explorateur, c'est un sac magique. Il ne pèse rien sur ton dos et il est indestructible. Les objets y sont en sécurité. En revanche, il y a un contrecoup; tu ne peux accéder à un sac plus grand qu'après avoir reçu des récompenses en tant qu'explorateur – en gros, il y a plusieurs grades, mais on y reviendra une autre fois. Un sac de voyage stocke les objets de manière similaire, sauf que n'importe qui peut l'ouvrir et le détruire. Et tu ressens toute la masse que tu y as insérée.

Pikachu hocha la tête.

\- Alors, on y va ? _demanda Lockpin, qui tremblait d'impatience._

Ces mots résonneraient comme une cloche marquant le début d'une longue épopée. Les pas des trois Pokémon se dessinaient sur le sable chaud du littoral d'Hydrisse.


	9. Chapitre 8: Le Massif Merveilleux

Journal d'Archéduc

Jour 8

 _Première bonne nouvelle. Premier rayon de soleil à travers ce ciel éternellement sombre. La fin de ma solitude; en ce jour, j'ai rencontré un autre Pokémon – je sais que je ne devrais m'en réjouir : le voilà perdu dans ce cauchemar… mais perdu à mes côtés, et je ne peux que m'en sentir un peu mieux.  
Il dit s'appeler Pierre. C'est un feuiloutan.  
Il n'est pas très courageux. Il tremble sans cesse, a pleuré plusieurs fois. Même le craquement des branches le terrorise. Il ne sait pas se battre, non plus.  
En soi, c'est un boulet pour moi. Je risquerais de mourir moi-même en restant à ses côtés. Mais qu'importe. Je préférerais mille fois mourir avec quelqu'un que de passer le restant de mes jours seul.  
Et puis, surtout, il y a autre chose.  
Lui sait qui il est. Lui sait d'où il vient.  
Peut-être sera-t-il la clé nous permettant de nous échapper de ces terres maudites ?_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire davantage.  
Nous devons partir du repère. Quelque chose nous poursuit.  
J'en ai l'effrayant pressentiment._

* * *

\- Je crois qu'on est perdus, _dit Lax, qui fixait les dizaines de montagnes s'étendant devant lui._

Ils étaient au sommet de l'une d'elles, au-dessus des nuages. Il devenait dur de respirer, à cette altitude, mais les Pokémon s'y habitueraient bien assez vite. Ils avaient gravi le mont, affrontant quelques Pokémon sauvages sur leur chemin, et s'étaient tout simplement ''perdus''. De cette hauteur, on ne voyait même plus le Fleuve de la Passion, qui devait leur servir d'indicateur spatial; en le suivant, ils sortiraient de la chaîne de montagnes. Et le plan, c'était justement de ''ne jamais le perdre de vue''.

Lockpin était furieuse. Pikachu la retenait tant de bien que de mal de ne pas étriper Lax.

\- Je croyais que tu savais où tu allais !  
\- Je vous ai dis de me suivre, jamais que je connaissais le chemin. Nous n'avons plus qu'à redescendre.

Et ils en firent ainsi.

 _Trois Pokémon marchent sur les chemins rocailleux du Massif Merveilleux. Très vite, le soleil se couche. Il fait nuit. Avec quelques branches, les explorateurs font un feu de bois, et montent leurs tentes. Lax cuisine. Pour ce soir : un bouillon préparé dans une gamelle disproportionnellement grande._

Pikachu se demanda dans un premier temps comment ils viendraient à bout de toute cette nourriture, puis il se rappela l'appétit sans limite de son cuisinier.  
Lockpin faisait la moue.

\- On n'a rien découvert et on s'est perdus, _se plaignit-elle.  
_ \- Ça fait partie de l'exploration, _lui répondit Lax._ Ce n'est pas toujours palpitant. Mais tu apprendras à l'aimer, crois-moi.

Le trio mangea. Le repas était succulent – on eût dit que Lax se surpassait à chaque mets cuisiné.

Fatigués, Pikachu et Lax se couchèrent dans leurs tentes respectives.  
Lockpin était restée près du feu, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Une aurore polaire verte s'était dessinée dans le ciel. Son apparition était un événement exceptionnel sur le Continent Rose.

Lockpin n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en admirer une. Elle restait ébahie devant le spectacle.

\- Ce genre de choses fait partie de l'exploration.  
Lax se tenait derrière elle.  
\- Et chaque jour passé te semblera palpitant.

On fit réveiller Pikachu, afin qu'il puisse voir, lui aussi.  
Et les trois amis fixèrent ce tableau céleste, que l'on aurait pu croire peint par une entité divine.

Le lendemain, plus motivés, ils reprirent leur route.  
Ils étaient au pied d'un mont qui dégageait une aura particulière. Devant le trou béant faisant office d'entrée, Lockpin s'exclama :

\- Le voilà !

Elle parlait du Donjon de Spike l'Endurant, nommé ainsi après le premier à l'avoir fini, il y a des siècles déjà. Il menait, disait-on, directement à la sortie du Massif.

\- En revanche, la configuration du donjon changeant sans cesse, personne ne sait combien de temps il nous faudra pour le traverser. On pourrait même parler de plusieurs jours…

Lax et Pikachu ne montraient aucun signe de peur. Lockpin en fut réjouie. Elle sortit trois Orbes Lumineux de son sac, et les répartit parmi les explorateurs. Ces orbes leur permettraient d'avancer même dans la plus profonde obscurité. Elle garda, quant à elle, un Convocorbe : si les amis se perdaient, il lui suffirait de l'activer pour qu'ils soient tous téléportés au même endroit. Elle n'en avait qu'un : il ne fallait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence.

 **Donjon de Spike l'Endurant (difficulté = B)**

\- On n'y voit vraiment rien ! s'exclama Lax.

Les trois explorateurs activèrent leurs orbes lumineux. Ils purent enfin observer les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit qui paraissait presque aménagé: une salle circulaire, aux murs d'une roche grise et froide. Derrière eux, la cavité servant d'entrée à la grotte s'était refermée. De la buée sortait de leurs bouches, au rythme saccadé de leur respiration. La température avait chuté. Pikachu grelottait. Devant eux, un seul passage, étroit, sinueux, large d'à peine deux mètres. L'entrée était soutenue par du bois finement coupé, un boisage reflétant d'un travail d'expert. Quelqu'un avait donc aménagé le donjon ? Mais comment ? La structure interne de celui-ci devait changer sans cesse…

Les Pokémon s'engagèrent dans le passage, contraints à se suivre en file indienne. La traversée fut pénible, les novices surveillant sans cesse leurs pas, par peur de tomber dans on ne sait quel piège.

Un autre boisage marqua la sortie. Le soulagement des aventuriers ne dura qu'un temps; une vision fantastique, inimaginable, les plongea dans une stupeur profonde. Devant eux, un prolongement de sol, plus large, puis… le vide. Lockpin s'y pencha, tenant son orbe lumineux de son bras allongé, fixant ce qui semblait être un gouffre sans fin. Lax eut l'idée d'y jeter un caillou. Tous tendirent l'oreille. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent : aucun bruit. Le caillou avait disparu.

Pikachu remarqua une lumière vive, au loin, en haut. En y prêtant attention, il lui sembla que deux brasiers virevoltaient, comme dansant dans cette obscurité menaçante. En réalité, il s'agissait de deux torches, posées de l'autre côté du gouffre, indiquant sans doute le prolongement du donjon. Mais comment l'atteindre ? Aucun d'entre eux ne savait voler. Lax dévisageait les alentours, à la recherche d'un indice, agitant son orbe. Soudain, il vit une cavité creusée à même le mur; une cavité sphérique, dans laquelle il fallait poser quelque chose… mais quoi ?  
\- Venez voir, indiqua le glouton à ses compagnons.

Un message était inscrit dans la cavité. Il fallait se concentrer, approcher les yeux pour déchiffrer ce qui y était écrit.

« _Insérer ECHAPORBE »_

Les trois Pokémon se regardèrent, confus d'abord. Puis, ils comprirent. Pour avancer dans le donjon, il fallait renoncer à l'idée d'abandonner l'aventure. Des sueurs froides les parcoururent. S'ils faisaient ce choix, ils pourraient bien rester piégés pour toujours… Lax fixait la cavité de son air éternellement indifférent. Pikachu ne s'en souciait guère; après tout, il n'avait que peu de chances de retrouver un jour sa vie normale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il à Lockpin. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Lax.  
Alors, Lockpin sortit son Echaporbe, et le plaça dans la cavité, les mains tremblantes. Elle fut soulagée une fois son choix fait, animée par sa soif d'aventure sans bornes. Rien ne se produisit pendant quelques instants. Puis, brusquement, le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Les explorateurs durent lutter pour ne pas tomber au fond du gouffre. Ils s'étaient cramponnés au sol. Les secousses ne durèrent qu'une dizaine de secondes, et pourtant, elles semblèrent une éternité. Lorsque tout redevint stable, les Pokémon se levèrent.  
Devant eux, plusieurs piliers de terre étaient apparus, de longueurs variables. La première épreuve serait de les escalader, de bondir sur ces troncs jusqu'au côté opposé.

\- Voilà qui risque d'être amusant, _commenta Lax._

…

Un Pokémon tapait la roche de son marteau, machinalement, d'un rythme constant, pareil aux mouvements d'une aiguille. Lorsque le sol trembla, il s'arrêta. De larges gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Il sourit.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.


	10. Chapitre 9: Donjon de Spike l'Endurant

**Chapitre 9 : Le Donjon de Spike l'Endurant**

Journal d'Archéduc

Jour 9

 _Nous voilà dans un endroit momentanément sûr. Un trou, dans une forêt, recouvert de buissons. Pierre dort. Je crois qu'il vient d'épuiser sa réserve de larmes. Par ailleurs, il m'a fait remarquer quelque chose d'intéressant. Nous n'avons ni faim ni soif, ici. Nous craignons seulement la fatigue. C'est vraiment étrange.  
Hier, nous avons été poursuivis par des bêtes d'ombre. Des monstres sans visage, au corps ténébreux. Sans yeux, sans bouche : seulement des bras, des griffes. Ils laissent pourtant échapper des hurlements, des hurlements terribles, stridents, affreux, terrifiants. Mon sang se glace à chaque fois que je les entends. Car lorsque je les entends, cela signifie qu'ils m'ont repéré, et qu'ils viennent pour me tourmenter. Ils semblent être d'un nombre infini. J'en ai tué des centaines, peut-être, et pourtant, chaque jour ils reviennent à la charge, surgissant dans mon dos, sous mes pieds. _

_Lorsque Pierre se sera réveillé, nous changerons de repère._

 _Il n'est pas sage de rester trop longtemps au même endroit._

* * *

Les explorateurs se trouvaient à présent de l'autre côté du gouffre. Lorsque tous trois l'atteignirent, les piliers disparurent, en même temps que l'orbe. Cette première épreuve n'était pas bien difficile, se dirent les amis. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une introduction au donjon. Ils devinèrent qu'il faudrait y faire des choix, que leur volonté allait être rudement mise à l'épreuve. Cela les réjouissait sans doute : existe-t-il une meilleure formation à l'exploration ?

Ils étaient maintenant face à une porte en bois à deux battants, leur imagination débordante d'hypothèses portant sur ce que se trouverait de l'autre côté.  
Les Pokémon se regardèrent. Simultanément, ils poussèrent la porte…

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une salle lumineuse. A peine y furent-ils entrés qu'ils entendirent une voix, monotone.

\- Veuillez vous avancer de trois pas, _demanda la voix, dont l'origine était inconnue._

Les trois Pokémon s'exécutèrent. Ils étaient alignés, regardant autour d'eux. « Et maintenant ? », semblèrent-ils se dire.

\- Analyse en cours. Veuillez rester immobiles.

Une lumière bleue les éblouit soudain.

\- Trois Pokémon détectés.

Trois sortes de pupitres surgirent du sol, comme répondant aux paroles prononcées.

Naturellement, les explorateurs s'y avancèrent. Ils y virent un écran tactile, quadrillé.

\- Maintenant, posez votre main sur l'écran, s'il vous plaît.

Le support analysa leurs empreintes. Devant eux apparut un hologramme, indiquant des informations diverses.

Lockpin dévisageait l'hologramme.

« POKEMON : Lockpin (évolution de : Laporeille)

TYPE : Normal

PREMIÈRE VISITE ».

\- Voilà qui détruit l'image populaire des donjons : des endroits primitifs, hostiles… _remarqua Lax._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pikachu. Celui-ci paraissait décontenancé, les yeux rivés sur son hologramme.

Au même moment, un passage s'ouvrait devant eux. Lockpin s'y avançait, de sa gaieté naturelle. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Lax s'avança vers Pikachu. Il lut son hologramme.

« POKEMON : Pikachu (évolution de : Pichu)

TYPE : Electrique

DEUXIÈME VISITE ».

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être au courant de ça non plus.

Pikachu secoua la tête. L'amnésie devenait angoissante.

\- Ne le dis pas à Lockpin, _finit-il par supplier._

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire, _le rassura Lax._ De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. Essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Et si on continuait ?

Lockpin regardait droit devant elle. Le passage se divisait en trois autres. Un drapeau ornait chacune des trois entrées.

\- C'est pour cela qu'ils nous ont analysés, _songea-t-elle, alors que ses deux compagnons venaient de la rejoindre._ Nous sommes des participants à une sorte de jeu.

Ils remarquèrent que les drapeaux étaient chacun d'une couleur différente. Puisque ces couleurs semblaient leur correspondre (jaune pour Pikachu, marron pour Lockpin, gris pour Lax), ils s'avancèrent chacun vers leur drapeau.

Une autre lumière bleue les analysa.

\- Bien. Veuillez maintenant écouter les règles de la DEUXIEME EPREUVE. Vous allez chacun pénétrer dans un donjon parallèle à celui-ci. La difficulté du donjon ne peut excéder celle de celui-ci, à savoir B : néanmoins, vous serez seul à l'explorer. Vous devrez y trouver un orbe correspondant à la couleur de votre drapeau. Ensuite, vous transporterez l'orbe jusqu'à la sortie. Si l'orbe est cassé, vous serez à jamais piégés dans le donjon.

Cette dernière phrase donna des frissons aux explorateurs.

\- Il s'agit d'une course. Votre objectif est de terminer le donjon en premier. Les portes s'ouvriront dans trente secondes.

Les Pokémon se lancèrent des regards brûlant d'une flamme de rivalité, certes teintée d'une profonde affection.

\- C'est plutôt une course entre vous deux, _lança Lockpin d'un ton provocateur._ Une course pour déterminer qui seront les deuxième et troisième !

\- Essaie donc de finir le donjon, d'abord, _répliqua Lax._

\- Ne me faîtes pas attendre trop longtemps ! _ricana Pikachu._

Les trente secondes s'étaient écoulées. Les portes s'ouvrirent…

 **DEUXIEME EPREUVE**

 **LAX**

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Lax se retrouva dans une large prairie. Une fois la porte refermée, elle disparut. Il n'y avait à présent plus rien autour de lui. Le vide, aussi loin que son regard pouvait aller. Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps, de marcher droit devant lui. Sans doute trouverait-il quelque chose. Il ne semblait nullement préoccupé.

Il avançait depuis un moment déjà lorsque, soudain, une apparition vint l'interrompre dans sa rêverie.

\- Aventurier ! _lança une voix, avec fougue._

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Lax dévisagea deux Pokémon, à dos de deux bourrinos sauvages. Leurs montures étaient magnifiques. Eux, royaux, dégageaient une aura de noblesse.

Le Pokémon qui l'avait interpellé était un pandespiègle. Il portait un casque de chevalier en argent. A sa gauche, une pashmilla.

\- Qui êtes vous ? _demanda Lax._

Les Pokémon répondirent d'un sourire.

\- Je suis Diane, _dit la pashmilla._

\- Elle est la princesse de notre royaume ! _ajouta le pandespiègle._

\- Voyons, Robert, mon titre n'est pas important, présentement…

\- Que vous êtes humble, princesse ! _sourit Robert._

Lax les regarda tour à tour, puis poursuivit son chemin.

\- A—attendez ! _s'écria Robert._ Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

\- Pas intéressé, _répliqua Lax, froid._

\- Vous devez nous aider… _poursuivit Diane._ Notre royaume est en danger !

Et, alors que Lax continuait son chemin, elle ajouta :

\- Nous vous donnerons un orbe gris en échange de votre aide !

Lax s'arrêta net. Il comprit où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait là d'un « Quest Dungeon », un Donjon à Quête. Ceux-là étaient plutôt rares. Généralement, c'étaient des donjons artificiels, crées par de puissantes compagnies. Ces donjons attiraient beaucoup, car ils proposaient une immersion dans un monde hors-du-commun, où tout était permis, et où les risques de mourir étaient plus faibles. Les Pokémon vivant dans ces donjons n'étaient pas réels ils étaient comme « programmés » pour dire certaines choses en fonction d'une certaine situation. Lax voulut néanmoins s'assurer de cela. Alors, il demanda à nouveau :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Suite à quoi Robert et Diane se présentèrent à nouveau, avant de demander de l'aide, à nouveau.

\- Eh bien ! j'accepte.

\- Que vous êtes bon, aventurier !

\- Montez avec moi, _proposa Robert._

Les bourrinos trottaient à une cadence moyennement élevée. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Bien qu'il sache que toute cette histoire n'était pas réelle, Lax entama une conversation avec le chevalier et la princesse. Ainsi, il s'ennuierait peut-être un peu moins.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre royaume ?

Le visage de la princesse s'assombrit.

\- C'est une perfide histoire… _commença le pandespiègle, dont les yeux trahissaient une profonde colère, à travers son casque trop gros pour sa tête._ Il y a trois jours de cela, le vil Crémorses, prétendant au trône, a organisé un raid dans notre forteresse, pour s'emparer de manuscrits secrets. Lui et ses hommes ont tout saccagé et tué plusieurs de nos gardes ! Et ils ont volé les manuscrits, aussi… Voyez, tout cela a commencé après la mort de notre bon Roi, il y a déjà deux ans. La princesse, seule régente du royaume, dut alors faire face à une foule de prétendants : Crémorses en faisait partie. Mais nul ne put satisfaire son cœur. Crémorses fit la promesse de faire sombrer le royaume. Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'affaiblit, petit à petit, jour après jour. Ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours n'est que l'accumulation de toute la haine qu'il éprouve envers nous. La manifestation suprême de cette vieille rancune. Les manuscrits dérobés sont un moyen d'exercer sur nous une pression. Déjà a-t-il demandé mille lingots d'or en échange !

Lax regardait droit devant lui. Il commençait à voir se dessiner un semblant de village, au loin.

\- Nous y sommes presque, _déclara la princesse._

 **LOCKPIN**

Le tumulte était tel que Lockpin eut du mal à se rendre compte d'où elle se trouvait. Autour d'elle, des Pokémon frappaient, soufflaient, couraient. Petit à petit, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un très grand dojo. Les Pokémon s'entraînaient au combat. Devant elle, parfaitement alignés, plusieurs rings superposés, qui donnaient l'impression d'une échelle. Les rings les plus lointains semblaient léviter. Aussi, leur taille augmentait graduellement.

\- Tu te remets de tes esprits ?

Lockpin se retourna furtivement. Qui venait de lui adresser la parole ? Elle dévisagea un petit Pokémon : un charpenti. Il répondit à la question de l'exploratrice avant même qu'elle ne l'ait posée :

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis, pour l'instant.

Il invita Lockpin à se retourner vers les rings. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle. Tous les deux avaient le regard rivé au loin.

\- Je vais t'expliquer les règles du jeu. L'orbe marron que tu cherches se trouve derrière le tout dernier ring. Il y a quatre rings au total. Pour passer d'un ring à l'autre, c'est tout simple… Il faut battre le Pokémon s'y trouvant. Tous les Pokémon sont de type combat – et je sais que ça ne t'arrange pas. Leur puissance augmente au fur et à mesure. Autre chose : interdiction d'utiliser des attaques spéciales ! Que des attaques physiques ! Si tu ne parviens pas à gagner, c'est fini. Compris ?  
Il marqua une pause.

\- Eh bien, je t'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Bonne chance !

Et sur ces paroles, il disparut.

 **PIKACHU**

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité la plus totale. Le Pokémon dut faire jaillir un éclair de son index pour illuminer les alentours. Il se trouvait dans un tunnel étroit : un Pokémon tel que Lockpin n'aurait jamais pu y entrer. Il avançait, se demandant ce qui l'attendrait à la sortie – en admettant qu'il y ait une sortie. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il eut l'impression d'entendre un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille, parvint à entendre… des cris, sans doute. Des cris de Pokémon sauvages. Des explosions, de temps à autre. Allait-il débarquer sur un champ de bataille ?

Alors qu'il se livrait à ces pensées, avançant droit devant lui, se rapprochant du tumulte, une vision soudaine apparut dans son esprit. Une vision si claire qu'il avait l'impression de la vivre. Il se voyait affronter un dracaufeu, au sommet d'une montagne. Puis, la scène se dirigea sur un orbe jaune, posé sur un semblant d'autel…

\- Qu'est-ce que… _murmura-t-il, ne comprenant pas._

Il distinguait enfin une lumière. La sortie du tunnel était tout près, à présent.

* * *

NOTE : Les prochains ''chapitres'' seront tronqués en plusieurs petites parties, chacune suivant un de nos 3 protagonistes ! Nous reviendrons au format normal à partir du chapitre 10. Bonne lecture !


	11. Chapitre 9,25: Partie 1 (Pikachu)

**Chapitre 9,25(1)**

 **Pikachu**

Pikachu sortit la tête du tunnel. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du bruit. Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la lumière… lorsque sa vue se fit nette, il découvrit la cause de ces cris stridents et sauvages, terriblement agressifs. C'était un champ de bataille : des Pokémon-oiseaux se livraient une véritable guerre dans les airs plus bas, des Pokémon de type ROCHE et de type SOL se bousculaient à en faire trembler le sol.

Pikachu analysa les alentours. Il était dans un environnement rocailleux, visiblement en altitude. Le sol était de roche recouverte de terre et de poussière. Partout reposaient des pierres, de tailles variables, qui constituaient un abri pour certains Pokémon, des armes pour d'autres. Il semblait y avoir plusieurs niveaux, tant le terrain était irrégulier. Pikachu se frotta les yeux : l'agitation générale faisait s'élever la poussière. Un caillou projeté à toute vitesse lui frôla la tête.

Pour mieux se repérer, il décida de grimper sur un rocher. De là, il aurait une vue d'ensemble sur le donjon en plein air.  
Décidément, les combats étaient violents. Il serait prudent de ne pas s'y immiscer, pensa-t-il. Son attention se dirigea sur le mont le plus imposant de tout le donjon. Il se dressait droit devant lui, à un, ou peut-être deux, kilomètres.

 _\- C'est là que nous devons aller, Pikachu !_

Le Pokémon-souris se retourna, effrayé. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Qui l'avait interpellé ? Avait-il halluciné ? Non… il était certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un. C'était une voix bien distincte, qu'il saurait reconnaître.

Il fixa le mont. Soudain, il fut pris d'une sensation de déjà-vu extraordinaire. Des images défilaient devant lui, comme des visions.

Il se voyait affronter un grand Pokémon, avec de larges ailes. Sur un autel était posé… l'orbe jaune.


	12. Chapitre 9,25: Partie 2 (Lax)

**Chapitre 9,25 (2)**

 **Lax**

\- Il nous faut un plan.

Cette déclaration provenait de Lax. Les Pokémon l'entourant – des membres de la garde royale, le chevalier Robert et la Princesse Diane elle-même – l'écoutaient attentivement, malgré l'indifférence la plus totale de sa voix.  
Tout ce beau monde se trouvait dans une large pièce de conférence. Ils étaient disposés comme une salle de classe : Lax allait décrire son plan sur un tableau noir. Les Pokémon écouteraient, assis devant l'estrade. Ces derniers étaient simples d'esprit. Après tout, leur seul but était d'assister le « personnage principal » du donjon, de servir de chair à canon contre Crémorses. Ils se contentaient de hocher de la tête et de gober les commandes dictées.

\- Robert. Vous êtes déjà parti en patrouille aux alentours du repère du terrible… Crémorses.  
Le simple fait de prononcer ce nom, « Crémorses », glaçait la salle. Des frissons parcoururent les gardes, qui affichèrent un air de frayeur, mais malgré tout teinté de la conscience qu'ils avaient un devoir envers leur royaume.  
« Les programmateurs sont bons. On dirait presque de vrais Pokémon ! », constata Lax.

\- C'est vrai, _assura Robert.  
_ \- Pourrais-tu nous décrire l'endroit ?

Robert s'avança vers le tableau.  
\- Leur repère est un petit campement, construit entre deux falaises. Il y a un cours d'eau pas loin; c'est là qu'ils se ressourcent.  
\- Et en nourriture ? Comment s'approvisionnent-ils ?  
\- Ils ont leurs propres récoltes. Et puis, certains d'entre eux doivent sûrement venir acheter aux marchés d'ici, _incognito.  
_ \- Je vois.  
\- Autre chose ? _demanda Robert.  
_ \- Non, ça ira.

Lax réfléchit quelques instants, se caressant le menton. Puis, il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la salle.  
\- Voici ce que vous allez faire… Je veux que vous me rassembliez toutes les Baies MARON que vous avez à disposition; il m'en faudrait une centaine, à peu près. Peut-être plus.  
\- Je m'en charge, _déclara la Princesse.  
_ \- Ensuite, je vais avoir besoin de Pokémon capables d'utiliser _Danse-Pluie._

Plusieurs Pokémon se levèrent, signalant qu'ils en étaient capables.

\- Enfin, il nous faudra un Pokémon capable de lancer un raid sur leur base; simplement les perturber pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans se faire pincer, évidemment.

Robert souleva son épée.

\- J'en suis capable !  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous expliquer mon plan...


	13. Chapitre 9,25: Partie 3 (Lockpin)

**Chapitre 9,25 (3)**

 **Lockpin**

Lockpin grimpa sur le premier ring, passant ses jambes au-dessus des planches en bois qui servaient de paroi. Ses pattes disparurent sous une forêt de herbes hautes; ces dernières lui-montaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, et la chatouillaient.

\- Ton premier adversaire… _annonça le charpenti, qui semblait être réapparut par magie,_ est un chapignon !

Son adversaire faisait sa taille. Il avait l'air vif, concentré.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de battre ce Pokémon sur son terrain ! _lança le charpenti, qui s'était improvisé commentateur du combat._ Qui sait quels vilains pièges il a dissimulé sous ces hautes herbes ?  
« Des pièges ? », pensa Lockpin, dont l'idée lui torturait à présent l'esprit. Comment se déplacer si le sol était parsemé de pièges ?  
En se livrant à ces réflexions, Lockpin eut un moment d'inattention : juste assez pour permettre au chapignon d'effectuer un « Vive-attaque » et de propulser l'exploratrice contre les bords du ring.

\- Attention à ne pas être éjectée ! _sourit le commentateur._ Sinon, c'est GAME OVER !

Lockpin mit une main sur sa joue endolorie. Elle réfléchissait encore à son plan d'attaque.

« Le chapignon doit connaître son terrain… ou bien il aurait une capacité lui permettant de ''sentir'' les pièges ? ».  
Elle se mit en garde, prête à riposter si le Pokémon Plante chargeait à nouveau. Celui-ci… s'assit.

« Hein ? »  
Alors, le maître des lieux réapparut, tenant dans sa main une horloge.  
\- Tic, tac ! A la fin du temps imparti, le match sera déclaré comme nul ! Et tu n'auras _pas gagné_ !

Lockpin comprit instantanément ce que cela impliquait. Elle allait devoir être mobile, engager le combat… Mais comment ? Les risques étaient bien trop importants…

« Réfléchis ! », _se dit-elle, se remémorant la promesse faite à ses amis, se rendant compte de l'importance de ce combat, et de tous ceux à venir._

Elle ne pouvait l'attaquer à distance. Le seul moyen de parvenir jusqu'au chapignon serait de manière aérienne, peut-être… et encore, elle devrait ménager son atterrissage. Et si elle ne posait les pieds que là où le chapignon l'avait fait ? C'était risqué. Après tout, peut-être que lui-même posait les pièges : peut-être qu'il enfreignait la règle de la capacité spéciale, et que le charpenti lui-même en était au courant.

\- Tic, tac ! Tic, tac ! _ricana le charpenti._

Alors, Lockpin se décida. Elle bondit, avant de piquer droit vers le chapignon, jambe tendue.

\- Pied sauté ! _cria-t-elle._

Le chapignon se décala. Elle l'avait prévu : après tout, utiliser _Pied Sauté_ ainsi, face à son adversaire, relevait du suicide. Celui-ci aurait largement le temps d'éviter. Lockpin sembla s'immobiliser dans l'air. Elle replia sa jambe tendue, atterrit sur une planche en bois servant de barrière au ring. Aussitôt perchée, elle chargea à nouveau, piquant droit vers le chapignon, comme un oiseau. Puis, toujours en l'air, le rua de coups, qui furent néanmoins tous parés.

Elle posa les pieds à terre, recula. Le charpenti la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de piège, _sourit Lockpin._

Puis, prenant appui sur ses deux jambes puissantes, elle se rua sur le chapignon, et lui infligea un violent coup du droit.  
Une sonnerie retentit. C'était la fin du temps imparti. Lockpin eut un accès de panique.

\- Et… félicitations à notre nouvelle candidate ! _s'écria le charpenti._ Victoire par K.O. !

Lockpin regarda le chapignon. Il avait en effet perdu connaissance.

\- Veuillez maintenant vous avancer vers le second ring.


	14. Chapitre 9,5: Partie 1 (Lax)

**Lax**

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever sur la contrée de la princesse Diane. La plupart des Pokémon dormaient encore.  
Un escroco se dirigeait vers une source d'eau environnante, encombré de plusieurs larges tonneaux qui serviraient de réservoir.

Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux rouges. La veille, et les deux jours précédents, lui et sa bande avaient fait la fête sans interruption, pour célébrer leur tentative réussie de vol des manuscrits du royaume. Il était de corvée pour puiser l'eau ce jour-là, et, de ce fait, soupirait et soufflait sans cesse.  
Mais une fois arrivé, ce qu'il vit le surprit.

* * *

 _La veille._

\- Fermer le marché ? _répéta Diane.  
_ \- C'est cela, _répliqua Lax.  
_ \- Mais… l'activité du marché atteint son paroxysme demain : tous les Pokémon du royaume viendront s'y ressourcer pour la semaine à venir !  
\- Et c'est exactement pourquoi il faut le fermer. Si tant de Pokémon se rassemblent, il ne sera pas compliqué pour un allié de Crémorses de s'infiltrer. Et qui sait s'ils prévoyaient de semer la panique, pour exercer sur vous une pression plus ample? Sans aucun doute, fermer le marché aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, est pour vous une stratégie gagnante.

Diane hocha la tête.

\- Je vous fais confiance, brave aventurier.

En réalité, Lax souhaitait fermer le marché afin d'empêcher les brigands de se réapprovisionner suite aux conséquences de son « plan ». Diane avait-elle besoin de le savoir?

* * *

 _Présentement._

\- T'es qui, toi ? _demanda l'escroco d'un ton agressif en dévisageant ce Pokémon dont il n'avait jamais vu la tête._

Le Pokémon finissait de remplir plusieurs barils d'eau.

\- On ne vous a pas informé ? _questionna Lax._ Je suis le nouveau; j'ai été recruté tout juste hier ! J'ai entendu qu'aujourd'hui, c'était ramassage d'eau, alors j'ai pris l'initiative… Je pense en avoir rempli assez.

L'escroco poussa intérieurement un cri de joie. Lorsque la corvée tombait sur vous, il était très rare que vous en échappiez. Il vit cette nouvelle tête comme un don du Ciel, et la traita en conséquence.

\- Tu as raison, c'est bien le... jour. Eh bien ! On m'avait justement envoyé te… surveiller. Mais j'ai fais comme si je ne te connaissais pas pour… m'assurer. Je suis du type méfiant, tu vois ?

« Décidément, pas assez… », _pensa Lax._

\- Et si on rentrait ? Bon travail, vraiment…

* * *

 _La veille._

\- Vos BAIES MARON… _désigna Diane.  
_ \- Très bien.  
\- Je peine à comprendre en quoi ces baies sont cruciales à votre plan.  
\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, j'aurais besoin d'être seul.

La princesse quitta la pièce, la cuisine, légèrement frustrée de n'être pas mise au courant. Aussitôt, Lax verrouilla les portes et se mit au travail.

 _ **« Les effets d'une baie peuvent être parfaitement inversés suite à une préparation adéquate ».**_

* * *

 _Présentement._

Alors que les deux Pokémon marchaient, le ciel devint soudain gris, se recouvrant de nuages menaçants.

\- C'est étrange… _murmura l'escroco._ On devrait se dépêcher.

« Ça commence… », _pensa Lax._ « Robert va se lancer dans vingt minutes. J'ai intérêt à avoir atteint la base d'ici-là ! ».  
Il l'atteignit dans le délai. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus menaçant; une averse se préparait, sans doute.

\- Bordel… _jura l'escroco._ On a choisi cet emplacement pour la base parce qu'il n'est jamais censé pleuvoir !

Puis :

\- Bon… on va déposer les tonneaux dans la salle des provisions. Suis-moi…

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés dans la grande salle de provisions.  
Presque simultanément, de grands bruits se firent entendre à travers le repère. _« Qu'est-ce que ? »,_ se demanda l'escroco.

\- Reste, _ordonna-t-il à Lax._ Je vais aller voir ce qui –

Il tomba, inconscient, sous le coup puissant du cuisinier. Ce dernier arpenta la pièce, à la recherche de cordes pour ligoter le brigand. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il remplaça tous les tonneaux d'eau par ceux qu'il avait collectés et mélangés à une potion de Baies MARON aux effets inversés. De plus, il inspecta la salle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de Baies MARON ou autres aliments permettant de soigner un Pokémon endormi.  
Au même moment, alors que les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant, le chevalier Robert menait à bien sa part de la mission.

\- Je n'arrive à peine à le suivre des yeux… _grimaça un des brigands.  
_ \- Devrait-on réveiller le chef ?  
\- Ne sois pas idiot, ce n'est pas un pandespiègle qui va nous donner du fil à retordre !

Le guerrier brandissait son épée.

\- Regarde bien ! C'est Robert, chevalier du Royaume !

Alors, le sol se mit à trembler… Tous les regards se portèrent sur un crocorible menaçant.

\- Robert ?

C'était Crémorses.

* * *

 _Au même moment..._

 _« Fuis, Robert ! »,_ pensait Lax. _« Ta mission est terminée ! »._ Pourtant, le petit Pokémon ne bougeait pas. Une flamme vive de rédemption dansait dans ses yeux ronds. Devant lui, le monstre qui avait fait pleuvoir le malheur sur son Royaume, sur la Princesse, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Similairement, il pleuvait. Du haut du gouffre, quelques Pokémon, chargés d'effectuer « Danse-Pluie » pour noyer les plantations des brigands, regardaient la scène de manière étonnée : l'inquiétude viendrait après. Suivant le plan, Robert aurait dû détruire les récoltes tout en détournant l'attention des Pokémon « Danse-Pluie », puis s'enfuir : en aucun cas se battre. Mais voir cette personne qu'il haïssait tant… il ne pouvait faire fis de ses émotions – ou plutôt de son programme ? N'est-ce pas, dans une certaine mesure, la même chose ?

Alors, constatant que Robert était déterminé, Lax se retrouva fort agacé. Son plan se serait déroulé sans encombre; ils auraient d'abord réussi à endormir les pions, puis ils auraient lancé l'offensive sur Crémorses seul. La situation était bien différente de celle imaginée. Tous les sbires étaient là, prêts à faire couler le sang, et le chef aussi.

Il y avait toujours l'alternative : laisser Robert, mourir peut-être, mourir sûrement, s'enfuir, continuer le plan. Et ç'aurait peut-être été une solution plus raisonnable… Malgré cela, Lax s'élança, attrapa Robert et bondit hors de portée du coup que Crémorses allait lui asséner.

Les Pokémon en altitude eurent une brève conversation, et vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils allaient également prendre part au combat. On entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant; un petit tumulte qui devenait intimidant tandis que déboulait une dizaine de fervents défenseurs du royaume.

D'un côté : les brigands, avec à leur tête, Crémorses. De l'autre : les justiciers, avec à leur tête, Lax.

\- On pourrait appeler cela un plan B, _lâcha Lax, dont le visage ne trahissait une once d'émotion.  
_ \- Lax, puissant chevalier ! _lança Robert._ Vous m'avez sauvé !

Lax hocha la tête, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le grand crocorible.

\- Et maintenant, c'est à votre tour de sauver votre royaume.

Crémorses faisait tomber son regard mortel sur l'explorateur. Ce dernier ne ressentait pas la moindre sensation de peur… ce qui n'échappa au Pokémon-crocodile, et ne manqua de l'énerver.

\- Occupez vous des royaux, _ordonna-t-il._ Je me charge personnellement du nabot.

 _« Le battre ne sera pas chose aisée… », se dit Lax._

Le poing de Crémorses vint s'abattre sur le sol rocailleux. Des éclats de roche volèrent; d'un mouvement brusque des bras, ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur Lax. Le goinfre effectua un « Boul'armure », ce qui réduit les dégâts subits, sans les annuler complètement. Lorsqu'il se releva, Crémorses bondissait déjà. Il lui asséna un violent coup de queue qui le propulsa contre les tentes alentour. Lax se releva avec peine. Sa vision devenait trouble.

 _« Si ça continue comme ça… ! » s'inquiéta Lax._

\- Je vais t'apprendre à avoir peur de moi ! _hurla Crémorses._

L'explorateur le défia du regard, irritant son adversaire encore plus.

 _« Chaque combat… est en partie un combat mental ! Je ne peux pas montrer signe de faiblesse, jamais ! »._

\- Cognobidon ! _rugit Lax._

Son corps entier devint rouge clair. Le hors-la-loi s'élança à nouveau vers lui. Cette fois, Lax parvint à couper net son offensive, avec une Charge. Crémorses fut surpris par la puissance de l'attaque. Le coup le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Le crocorible bomba le torse et prit une profonde inspiration. Avant que Lax puisse réagir, il expira d'une force effrayante. Le souffle fit tomber l'explorateur, qui avait placé ses bras en croix dans l'espoir de se protéger. Cette attaque avait aussi remué la poussière; il devenait difficile de voir. Les deux combattants s'étaient éloignés du reste du champ de bataille, à force d'échanges enflammés successifs. Alors que Lax se relevait, il sentit soudain une présence malfaisante… comme si l'aura de la mort l'entourait. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux : la gueule du prédateur était grande ouverte…

\- Éclat magique ! _lança une voix familière._

Le brigand essuya l'attaque de plein fouet. Il rugit de douleur. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Lax put dévisager sa salvatrice : Diane.  
Ils se fixèrent du regard, et hochèrent la tête. C'était un changement de plan : il fallait éliminer Crémorses, ici et maintenant.

\- Mur Lumière ! _cria Diane._ Nous voilà davantage protégés. Je ne suis pas une combattante particulièrement puissante, mais je connais quelques capacités utiles.

Le cœur de Lax battait à toute vitesse. Il avait frôlé la mort, et il en résulta une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. Ce n'était pas exactement de la peur : il y avait une part d'engouement, d'excitation pour le combat en cours.

\- Je vous remercie, Diane !

\- Non… c'est nous qui vous remercions. Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais eu le courage d'affronter Crémorses.

Lax observa Crémorses, qui se remettait peu à peu de la surprise causée par l'attaque de la princesse.

\- Diane, _commença Lax._ Lorsque le plan a été chamboulé, j'ai laissé mon sac à bandoulières dans la salle des réserves; je ne pouvais engager le combat avec. _(« J'espère que personne n'y a touché ! »)._ J'aimerais que vous le trouviez. A l'intérieur, il n'y a qu'une seule baie…

Crémorses était prêt à l'attaque. Il venait tout juste de reconnaître Diane, la princesse envers laquelle il vouait une haine sans bornes. Il était plus énervé que jamais.

\- … Compris ! _affirma Diane, avant de s'éloigner._

 _« Bien… alors, je n'ai qu'à survivre jusque-là ! »._

\- Tempête de sable… ! _rugit le crocorible._

La poussière s'éleva et se mit à danser dans l'air. Lax dut plisser les yeux; Crémorses, au contraire, les gardait grand ouvert. Les Pokémon de son type avaient, au fil du temps, évolué pour survivre et même profiter de cet environnement.

Un petit tourbillon de poussière fusa vers Lax. Pris au dépourvu, il essuya l'attaque.

\- Coup de boue !

La survie de Lax ne tenait qu'au Mur Lumière posé plus tôt. C'était à son tour de contre-attaquer. Il parvenait à distinguer la silhouette de son adversaire.

\- Par pitié, quelque chose d'utile… _murmura-t-il avant de lancer Métronome._

Des éclats de glace se formèrent, et fusèrent droit vers Crémorses, qui laissa échapper un cri.

 _« Une minute… deux minutes… trois, peut-être ? »,_ jaugeait Lax, un peu soulagé. Il s'agissait du temps pendant lequel il devrait survivre avant que Diane réapparaisse… si elle réapparaissait !

Bien que sa stratégie reposait directement sur la Princesse, il devait se préparer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne revienne jamais pour l'aider. Cette pensée démolissait son moral. Il n'arriverait jamais à vaincre Crémorses seul.  
Alors, il songea à Lockpin et à Pikachu, ses nouveaux amis. S'ils étaient en danger, il ferait tout son possible pour leur venir en aide…

Lax se sentit apaisé. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Ceux en qui il plaçait sa confiance feraient toujours tout pour l'aider.  
Au moment de cette réalisation, Diane réapparut, tenant une baie dans sa main.

Le cuisinier l'ingurgita en lançant « Don Naturel ». Son poing fut entouré d'une aura couleur d'ébène.

\- _Cognobidon… et ça… ce devrait être assez, non ?_

Le chef des brigands fonça droit sur Lax, le bras tendu, prêt à asséner un coup plus violent que les précédents.  
Lax n'était pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Confus, il décida de lancer son attaque au même moment.  
\- Nœud'herbe ! _cria Diane, s'étant reculée._

Le bras de Crocorible fut immobilisé par des lianes vertes et épaisses; son attaque fut donc étouffée.

\- Don Naturel ! _hurla Lax._

Ce fut la fin de Crémorses.


	15. Chapitre 9,5: Partie 2 (Lockpin)

**Lockpin**

\- Le quatrième ring ! _annonça le charpenti, d'un ton surexcité._ Je sentais le potentiel chez toi, mais arriver jusqu'ici ! C'est rare !

Lockpin était exténuée. Elle venait d'enchaîner trois combats intenses - contre des Pokémon présentant un avantage de type sur elle, qui plus est. Elle se demandait : « qu'arrive-t-il des Pokémon ne réussissant pas à relever l'épreuve ? ».  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le charpenti continua :  
\- La plupart du temps, les explorateurs s'effondrent à ce stade, et tombent dans le désespoir. Alors, je récupère les échaporbes que j'ai accumulés grâce aux participations en début de donjon, et je les renvoie chez eux ! Pas la peine de garder des perdants pareils avec moi. Mais toi, c'est différent. Tu pourrais très bien venir à bout du dernier adversaire… Moi !

Il marqua une pause, mais l'effet de la révélation fut moins marquant que ce qu'il imaginait. Il poursuivit donc :  
\- Tu n'es pas en forme. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas _vraiment_ obligée d'enchaîner les combats sans interruption. Tu peux te reposer avant de m'affronter…

Mais Lockpin avait déjà grimpé sur le ring.  
\- Décidément… j'avais une bonne impression de vous au début, mais là… ça devient très intéressant ! Au fait, je m'appelle Tim.

 _« Cette détermination,_ pensa Tim, _cette rage de vaincre… Quel caractère ! Elle refuse de prendre la moindre pause; sûrement parce qu'elle ne peut pas être sûre que le temps s'écoule de la même façon dans ce donjon et dans ceux de ses amis… Par conséquent, elle ne peut pas perdre un instant ! Si elle traînait, ses amis s'inquièteraient, sans aucun doute. Ou peut-être est-ce lié à la course qu'ils avaient annoncé avant de participer à la seconde épreuve ? »._

Lockpin observait son adversaire.  
 _« Il est confiant, peut-être un peu trop. Devrais-je m'attendre à un style de combat agité, reflétant sa personnalité ? Ou le contraire ? »._

Une cloche sonna, marquant le début du combat. Des coups rapides s'échangèrent. Lockpin se sentait plus puissante que lors de son premier duel; paradoxalement, elle était aussi plus fatiguée. Avait-elle progressé si vite ? Ou était-ce plutôt la perspective de finir le donjon qui la motivait ?

\- Lorsque je t'ai mise en situation de combat contre Chapignon, _expliqua Tim, entre deux coups,_ mais aussi contre tous les autres, je voulais en réalité te tester.  
Lockpin lança un _Mach Punch._

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être testée!

Le maître du donjon encaissa le Mach Punch sans broncher, puis répliqua avec un autre Mach Punch, qui lui eut de l'effet. Lockpin se tenait le ventre, la respiration bloquée sous le choc.

\- Vois-tu, et comme je te l'ai déjà dis, beaucoup d'explorateurs qui viennent ici sont des poltrons; quoique, il n'y a pas tant d'explorateurs que ça, ici… Oui, justement. Il y a peu d'explorateurs sur le Continent Rose, à cause de ces vieilles superstitions, à cause de ces frayeurs infondées, créées par le Royaume pour éviter les dissidents comme nous ! Alors, quand je croise des explorateurs, et qu'en plus ! ils en ont la graine… Ça me rend très heureux.

Devant ce monologue, Lockpin ferma les yeux le temps d'une profonde inspiration. Son adversaire aimait s'entendre parler; pendant ce temps-là, il ne lancerait pas l'offensive. Autant en profiter pour effectuer des attaques non-offensives.  
 _« Se concentrer. Alléger son corps. Laisser circuler son énergie… Hâte ! »._

Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux. Tim put observer un changement; une légère fumée rosâtre flottait autour de l'exploratrice. Il s'en moquait.

\- Rebond ! _cria Lockpin, qui, aussitôt, bondit dans les airs._

Le charpenti la regarda s'élever, nonchalant. Elle sembla s'immobiliser quelques secondes avant de piquer à toute vitesse. L'attaque laissa une profonde marque sur le ring. Tim l'avait évitée.

Sans se décourager, Lockpin s'élança de plus belle. Elle enchaîna les coups, ses bras se déplaçant à une vitesse folle. La combattante en reçut aussi, ayant baissé sa garde pour se concentrer sur l'attaque.  
A la fin de l'échange, elle était couverte de blessures. Tim n'avait qu'une lèvre fendue.

\- Alors ça, c'était impressionnant ! _s'exclama Tim._ Quelle battante !

Il entama un énième discours.

\- Ton âme… ton aura… tu feras une exploratrice hors-pair. Non... tu _es_ une exploratrice hors-pair. J'ai toujours défendu que tout avait une âme. Les Pokémon, la nature, les donjons. Oui, les donjons en particulier. Ils recèlent tous quelque chose de différent et pourtant si… unique ! Une énergie mystérieuse, qui nous enivre, nous autres explorateurs ! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de les étudier. Celui-ci est encore plus spécial. Et toi, tu es plus spéciale que tous les autres. Un don, un don…

Lockpin l'interrompit. A voix basse, exténuée, elle eut le temps de prononcer ces quelques paroles :

\- Cette énergie… n'est pas une prédisposition ! J'ai vu un rêve et... j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir le poursuivre.

Puis, elle s'écroula. Tim l'avait vaincue. Il sourit.

\- C'est donc ta vision du monde ? Soit…


	16. Chapitre 9,5: Partie 3 (Pikachu)

**Chapitre 9,5 (3)**

 **Pikachu**

La vision qu'eut Pikachu le plaça sous état de choc. Elle était si claire, si vivide, qu'il avait eu l'impression de vivre la scène, l'espace de quelques instants. Qu'était-ce ? Il songea à ce qui avait été marqué sur le pilier, vers le début du donjon : « DEUXIÈME VISITE ». Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Il était déjà venu, et, sûrement, avait traversé ce donjon. Quant à la voix qui l'avait interpellé, elle devait venir d'un ancien compagnon… Ou peut-être d'un esprit quelconque qui le suivait ? Aucune théorie n'était à écarter.  
Il était certain que ce donjon serait la clé à son amnésie. Trouver l'orbe devenait d'autant plus urgent.  
« Et ces visions ? », se dit-il. Devait-il s'attendre à en subir de nouvelles ?

La route vers le mont fut longue. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter les Pokémon sauvages, mais dut en affronter quelques-uns. Certains étaient de Type Sol, ce qui le mit en difficulté. Néanmoins, il était toujours en forme; assez pour l'inévitable combat qui l'attendait, se dit-il.  
Petit à petit, il sentait qu'il s'approchait du sommet du mont. L'aura se faisait plus oppressante : il _sentait_ le danger. Les Pokémon se faisaient plus rares. A un certain stade, il n'en vit plus un seul. Cette constatation, ironiquement, le terrifiait. S'en suivit une ascension terriblement silencieuse. Finalement, il parvint au sommet…

Son sang se glaça tandis que son regard se figeait sur un véritable monstre. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais ça ne saurait tarder... et quand il le ferait, Pikachu devrait agir vite.

C'était un dracaufeu anormalement grand : trois cents centimètres au lieu de cent soixante-dix. Il était d'autant plus massif, avec une masse d'environ deux cents kilogrammes. Il était assis, jambes tendues devant. Sa gueule orange était teintée de rouge; c'était du sang, aucune erreur possible. Il mangeait une carcasse de Pokémon – un Rhinocorne, sans doute. Il était visiblement le maître de ces lieux. Pikachu imaginait que les autres Pokémon avaient peur de lui… et il les comprenait. L'atmosphère qui régnait ne pouvait être comparée à aucune autre que Pikachu avait vécue jusque-là; rien à voir avec la Grotte des Algues. L'amnésique cherchait à rationaliser la situation.

« J'ai déjà affronté ce Pokémon… et je suis toujours en vie. »

C'était son raisonnement. Néanmoins, il était conscient de deux choses : la première fois, il était sûrement accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi, maintenant qu'il avait perdu sa mémoire, toute son expérience de combat, sauf celle devenue instinctive, s'était évaporée. En somme, il était bien plus faible qu'autrefois.

Sa priorité était de trouver l'orbe. Il examina la « chambre » dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les roches étaient d'un gris clair, froides. Dracaufeu mangeait au centre de la pièce. L'autel était à gauche : dans le dos de la créature. Si l'explorateur pouvait se faufiler là-bas, simplement se saisir de l'orbe, s'en aller, trouver la sortie…  
Comme pour écraser ses espoirs, le dracaufeu se retourna d'un gond, son museau s'agitant. Il se leva tranquillement en posant ses yeux intimidants sur le Pokémon-souris. Il exerçait une pression indescriptible. Pikachu sentait des frissons parcourir son corps. Des sueurs froides coulaient de son front. Il serra les poings. Des éclairs bleus sortaient de ses joues. Il remarqua qu'une longue cicatrice - une terrible marque de brûlure - se dessinait sur l'abdomen de la créature.  
Il vit le regard du monstre changer. Ce dernier semblait le reconnaître. Il porta une main à son ventre, recouvrant une partie de la scarification. Puis, son regard se fit encore plus terrifiant. La rage du Pokémon s'amplifiait. La flamme de sa queue devint blanche en s'intensifiant. Un cri perçant sortit de sa gueule.

Pikachu s'accrocha aux sangles de son sac. Soudain, le dracaufeu lança une « lame d'air ». Par pur réflexe, Pikachu écarta la tête : la lame l'avait effleurée, et coupé en deux un rocher derrière lui. Il saignait de la joue. Sans interruption, le dragon bondit, le poing recouvert de feu. Il l'abattit sur le sol, soulevant des flammes d'un rouge vif. Pikachu avait fui à quatre pattes, il courrait droit vers l'orbe jaune. Le dracaufeu avait compris; il cracha un jet de flamme dans l'espoir de détruire l'orbe et emprisonner Pikachu. S'il ne réussissait pas à le battre, au moins il le garderait captif pour toujours !

L'explorateur sauta rapidement vers l'orbe et s'en saisit. Le bout de sa queue fut touché par un bout de l'attaque. Il roula sur lui-même. Rapidement, il rangea l'orbe dans son sac, juste avant que la bête sauvage n'attaque à nouveau : une onde de choc, « Draco-rage ».

Le sol trembla tandis que les ondes se propageaient rapidement à travers la roche. Pikachu sentit une sensation bizarre traverser ses pattes : c'était déconcertant. Il se concentra sur son corps, sentit des charges électriques le traverser. Ensuite, il les déversa, dans une fabuleuse attaque « Tonnerre ». Malheureusement, la décharge s'abattit un poil à côté. Ce fut assez pour infliger un subsidiaire instant de peur chez le dracaufeu, qui se remémorait sa défaite.

Pikachu le ressentit aussitôt, et s'élança. Son adversaire s'était remis de ses esprits, mais il ne pouvait plus, à présent, éviter le puissant ELECTACLE que l'explorateur comptait lui infliger. Le corps du petit Pokémon était recouvert d'électricité; une sorte de fumée d'explosion d'un jaune aveuglant, avec une traînée électrique se dessinant derrière lui.

Il percuta le dracaufeu de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, contre les parois solides du donjon. Il cracha du sang. Ses pupilles disparurent, laissant place à un globe blanc l'espace d'une minute. Mais il en fallait plus pour terrasser ce puissant adversaire.  
Pikachu, en revanche, avait épuisé une grande quantité d'énergie. Il se sentait vidé.

Le dracaufeu lança un « boutefeu » d'une vitesse surprenante. Il écrasa Pikachu, et des petites flammes s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Il enchaîna avec un deuxième « Draco-rage ». Un petit cratère se dessina autour du corps de Pikachu. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage. Il toussa. Devant lui, son adversaire se tenait droit, dominant. Soudain, il tituba; après tout, il venait d'encaisser un ELECTACLE. Pikachu en profita pour se dégager rapidement et d'infliger un coup « tonnerre » : il toucha la cible, cette fois. Le dracaufeu hurla. Dans sa souffrance, il relâcha inconsciemment l'attaque « canicule ». Les roches devinrent rougeâtres alors qu'une vague de chaleur insupportable envahit la grotte.

Pour Pikachu, c'était insoutenable. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et il devenait pour lui difficile de respirer. Plusieurs tourbillons de flammes se formèrent.

S'il ne voulait pas être dominé par l'environnement, Pikachu devait trouver un moyen de créer un champ électrique, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Mais il n'en avait plus l'énergie !

La voix de Lockpin apparut dans sa tête. _« Des Baies Oran, des Résugraines… chaque explorateur a besoin d'en avoir, dans son sac. Je t'en ai mis deux de chaque, en attendant qu'on ait des sacs avec plus de place. J'espère que t'en auras jamais besoin ! »._

\- Coup d'jus ! _cria Pikachu._

Des éclairs s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. Certains touchèrent Dracaufeu. En retour, Pikachu fut brûlé par un petit tourbillon de feu.  
Il ouvrit rapidement son sac et en sortit une Baie Oran. En l'avalant, il se sentit d'un coup plus fort. Les effets des baies étaient réellement terrifiants !

« D'abord… se charger… Puis… relâcher cette charge… vers le sol ! ».

Une sorte de tapis électrique se déposa. Dracaufeu sentit d'abord des chatouilles : il posa le regard vers ses orteils, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Puis, les muscles de ses pieds se tendirent brutalement. A présent, il devait se battre avec deux crampes insupportables. Il battit des ailes, s'élevant dans les airs. Il ne disposait cependant pas d'un espace considérable pour voler de manière appropriée.

Il décida d'effectuer un « Tomberoche », qui fit s'écrouler le haut du mont. C'était d'une part une opportunité de s'éloigner du champ électrique et de gagner un avantage en étant dans les airs; d'autre part, cela constituait une erreur tactique. La chaleur étouffante le devint moins au fur et à mesure que l'air s'engouffrait. Le Pokémon volant cracha un jet continu de flamme qui poursuivait Pikachu. Celui-ci se constituait une Boule Elek. Au moment propice, il la lancerait et continuerait avec un Éclair Fou qui s'élèverait de son champ électrique.

La Boule Elek fut aisément évitée; la seconde attaque, néanmoins, non.

Le dracaufeu n'avait plus beaucoup de forces : sa proie non plus. Il lança une attaque « Brouillard ». Pikachu ne pouvait plus voir, entouré d'une fumée épaisse et noire. Soudain, il sentit des griffes se poser sur lui. Il fut entraîné dans les airs par le Pokémon dragon. Celui-ci gonflait son ventre, dans une ultime attaque…  
Pris de panique, Pikachu se concentra sur ses dernières réserves. Il fallait relâcher une charge assez puissante pour terrasser son adversaire. Sinon, il allait finir carbonisé.

Pendant ce temps, le dracaufeu préparait son attaque également. C'était à présent un combat entre qui serait le plus rapide…

Alors que l'électricité circulait à toute vitesse, Pikachu perdit connaissance. Ce fut assez pour vaincre le dracaufeu, mais le contrecoup fut terrible. Son corps minuscule tomba lentement dans la grotte par le trou laissé béant. Les flammes commençaient à s'amplifier; la fumée allait l'étouffer…

L'explorateur vit une lumière vive. Était-ce la fin ? Non… c'était une autre vision.

* * *

 _\- On l'a fait, Pikachu ! Il était coriace, mine de rien. Enfin, pour un gardien de donjon de rang B !_

 _\- On a mit du temps à trouver cet endroit… Les autres doivent déjà être arrivés._

 _\- T'as vu la vitesse à laquelle on a terrassé ce colosse ? Je parie qu'ils n'ont même pas traversé la moitié de leurs donjons._

 _\- Tu les sous-estimes. Ou bien, tu nous surestimes ?_

 _\- Aucun des deux, Pikachu. Aucun des deux. Tu sais bien qu'on est le meilleur duo de la Guilde !_

 _\- Hé hé ! Une chose que tu ne devrais jamais dire aux autres… Et surtout pas au maître ! Tu sais à quel point elle déteste quand on met de la rivalité dans la Guilde._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une pourrie gâtée. Mais elle a bon fond._

 _\- Autrement, je n'aurais jamais intégré l'équipe. Et on ne se serait pas rencontrés !_

 _\- T'imagines, le drame ? Je suis vraiment ravi d'être ici, avec toi, Pikachu… Allez, sortons vite fait de ce donjon. On doit rentrer au Continent dans quelques semaines, alors profitons-en pour vivre le plus d'aventures possible !_

 _\- Tu sais, le maître n'aime pas qu'on s'appelle par nos vrais noms…_

 _\- Oh, tu vas rapporter ? **Yellow ?** _

* * *

_« Yellow ? »,_ songea Pikachu. Dans sa vision, il ne vit qu'une silhouette. Le Pokémon était plus grand que lui, sans pour autant être un géant. Il devait mesurer un mètre, pas plus. C'était visiblement son ami, un fidèle camarade explorateur. Où qu'il était, il devait le chercher, envahi d'une profonde tristesse. Comment en était-il arrivé là, exactement ? Quel genre d'accident était-ce ? Peut-être que son ami avait subi le même sort… peut-être même pire ?

Pikachu ouvrit les yeux. Quelques minutes de plus et il suffoquait. Une porte lumineuse était apparue lorsqu'il vainquit le dracaufeu. Il s'approcha de la source lumineuse en titubant. Puis, il posa son orbe sur l'emplacement prévu. La porte s'ouvrit.


	17. Chapitre 10: En route!

**Chapitre 10 : En route !**

* * *

Journal d'Archéduc

Jour 10

 _« Je ne pense pas que cela soit le dixième jour. En réalité, je ne sais pas si la dernière fois que j'ai écris correspondait au neuvième jour. Et ainsi de suite. Il se peut que je sois ici depuis des semaines, peut-être plusieurs mois. Mais qu'importe.  
Mon instinct avait eu raison. Peu de temps après, les bêtes de l'ombre – c'est ainsi que je les appellerai, à défaut d'avoir un meilleur nom – ont surgi et nous ont attaqué. Pierre a fait de son mieux. Je pense qu'il en a terrassé quelques-uns. Ils ne sont pas très forts, mais nombreux (extrêmement nombreux). Je pense que Pierre s'est remis de ses esprits. A présent, il veut survivre.  
Lorsque nous trouvâmes un refuge temporaire, je l'interrogeai. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait comment il était arrivé ici avant de lui poser des questions quant au monde ''extérieur'' : ce qui me terrifie, c'est que j'ai l'impression de ne connaître que cette dimension noire et délabrée. Pourtant, je sais que ce que je vis n'est pas normal. Par conséquent, j'imagine qu'il y a un monde plus lumineux, plus gai, autre part. Au moins, différent. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici ce qu'il répondit à ma première question… »_

* * *

Les yeux de Pikachu s'ouvrirent lentement. Il resta immobile quelques instants, ne sachant exactement où il se trouvait ni comment il en était arrivé là. Puis, il retira la serviette mouillée déposée sur son front et se redressa.

La pièce était éclairée par quelques torches disposées dans ses coins. Il faisait bon. L'explorateur toucha le sol en pierre de ses paumes de petit Pokémon. Il était froid.

« Je suis dans le donjon. Dans celui de Spike… ». Soudain, il revint à ses esprits. « Lockpin ! Lax ! ». Il se releva brusquement, laissant échapper un râle de douleur. Il était recouvert de pansements et sentait l'Anti-Brûle. Malgré tout, sa priorité était de sortir de cet endroit inconnu. Il s'approchait de la porte, portant sa main vers la poignée, quand, soudain, elle s'ouvrit. Une figure familière apparut : c'était Lax, tenant entre ses mains un bouillon.

\- Oh, tu es déjà debout ? _constata ce dernier._

* * *

\- Ah… _gémissait Lockpin en posant une poche de glace sur sa joue._

Tim était assis à son bureau, traçant des plans d'aménagement pour son donjon. Il était arrivé avec Lockpin quelques heures plus tôt. Ensuite vint Lax, suivi de, enfin, Pikachu. Celui-ci avait traversé la porte dans un état d'inconscience. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir vu une lumière.

\- Comparée à ton camarade la souris, _lança-t-il à son ancienne adversaire,_ tu es dans un plutôt bon état. Alors tais-toi, un peu.

Lockpin était trop fatiguée pour s'énerver. Lax revenait d'une petite salle qui servait de cuisine.

\- J'ai concocté un mélange de Baie Fraive et Gel pour Pikachu. Ça l'aidera dans son rétablissement.  
Les deux autres Pokémon présents hochèrent la tête. Lockpin était inquiète; lorsque Pikachu était apparu, il était gravement blessé. Tim put lui prodiguer des soins, et maintenant il était plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Parmi les trois explorateurs, Lax était le seul à être revenu parfaitement indemne. Lorsqu'il eut fini de vaincre Crémorses, il revint au Royaume, où des gardes prirent soin de lui. Il fut surpris de n'arriver que deuxième; pour lui, deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés.  
Tim lui expliqua que le temps était relatif au donjon; ainsi, deux jours dans l'un pouvaient correspondre à une heure dans un autre. Néanmoins, les écarts de durée ne dépassaient jamais les 72 heures – du moins, qu'on ne sache. On ne pouvait écarter l'hypothèse des donjons dans lesquels une heure, ou une minute, ressentie correspondrait à une décennie « réelle ». C'était une pensée sérieuse que de croire que certaines disparitions étaient liées à ce phénomène. Peut-être que dans un futur lointain, un explorateur contemporain ressurgirait dans un monde changé ?

Il s'en allait donc rapporter des soins à son ami. Il ouvrit la porte, et fut surpris de voir le Pokémon juste devant lui.

\- Oh, tu es déjà debout ?

Pikachu le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était infiniment heureux de le revoir. Il voulut l'enlacer de ses bras, mais la douleur l'en dissuada. Lax lui tendit son repas.

\- Tiens. Ça t'aidera à récupérer.

Lockpin apparut derrière l'épaule du Pokémon-goinfre. Elle aussi était soulagée.

\- Ça va mieux ? _demanda-t-elle._

\- La douleur est soutenable… _répondit Pikachu.  
_ Il songeait au donjon qu'il venait de finir. C'était une aventure riche en émotions, et surtout très terrifiante. Il se demandait si Lax ou Lockpin auraient réussi à vaincre Dracaufeu. Lui avait eu un avantage de type, et malgré cela n'en était ressorti que _in extremis_ … Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était la vision qu'il avait eue. Il ne pouvait identifier le Pokémon qui lui avait parlé, mais savait qu'il était son ami. Ce dernier avait parlé de « rattraper » les autres, de « leurs donjons », de Guilde, d'un autre Continent, de Maître, de duos…

Puisqu'il était déjà venu ici auparavant, et que Tim avait déjà aménagé le donjon à l'époque de sa première visite, il était sûr qu'il parviendrait à obtenir des informations.

Tim appela le trio, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous trois éveillés.

\- Félicitations ! _dit-il, mettant en pause ses travaux._ Vous avez réussi à traverser un donjon _tout seul._ Je ne vais pas vous mentir : ils n'étaient pas de difficulté égale, alors votre course est de toute façon compromise ! Approchez, approchez, il faut fêter… Je ne vois pas souvent d'explorateurs de votre envergure.

Il alla chercher une bouteille en bois, ainsi que quelques pots faits de la même matière. Il servit à chacun une mixture dorée.

\- C'est votre récompense, _expliqua-t-il._

En buvant, les Pokémon se sentirent soudain regagner leurs forces. Autour d'une table, ils racontèrent leurs petites aventures respectives.  
Ce fut au tour de Pikachu. Tandis qu'il expliquait comment il s'en était sorti, Tim le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Une porte ? _répéta ce dernier, curieux._ J'ai parcouru ce donjon plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais vu de porte. Surtout pas près de l'autel. Normalement, lorsque tu récupères l'orbe, tu dois attendre la nuit et suivre les étoiles, formant une flèche dans le ciel. D'ailleurs, sur l'orbe, il est écrit de « suivre les astres »…

« Suivre les astres ? », _se demanda Pikachu._ Il n'avait pas fait attention.

Tim y réfléchissait intensivement. Lax et Lockpin ne pouvaient savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais l'exploratrice commenta néanmoins :

\- Décidément, tu n'es pas comme les autres, Pikachu.

Tim se gratta le crâne.

\- Attends, attends. Il doit y avoir une explication. Les donjons ont des règles, et jamais de la vie une porte lumineuse n'apparaîtrait pour… Attends. Quand tu es venu, tu étais amoché – salement. Donc… Il se peut très bien que tu ais halluciné et que tu te sois…

Il s'arrêta. Personne ne pourrait suivre des astres et parcourir une telle distance dans un tel état. Le charpenti vint à se dire que le Pokémon-souris mentait peut-être. Mais pourquoi mentir ?  
Lockpin intervint à nouveau, entre deux gorgées.

\- L'âme des donjons ? _proposa-t-elle simplement._ C'est toi qui m'en as parlé, Tim. Peut-être que ce donjon voulait que Pikachu s'en sorte.

Tim restait pensif.

\- Les donjons ont bien une âme, _affirma-t-il._ Ils changent de configuration d'une manière totalement inexplicable, et ne suivant aucune règle apparente. Ils contiennent des trésors, abritent des Pokémon sauvages… Vous pensez que ce donjon a sauvé votre ami ?

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

\- J'étudie ce donjon depuis bien des années, mais je n'ai jamais eu affaire à une telle… situation.

Il se leva, ayant fini sa tasse. Les explorateurs allaient s'apprêter à partir : il restait encore de la route à parcourir avant d'atteindre leur destination…

\- Eh bien, voilà, _déclara Tim._ Je choisis de te croire, Pikachu.

 _« Cette découverte pourrait bien orienter mon travail vers de nouvelles pistes… »._

Le trio amassa des affaires pour repartir. Tim leur donna généreusement quelques objets utiles à l'exploration. Pikachu n'était pas encore entièrement rétabli, mais il le serait vite. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas se reposer. L'aventure n'attendait pas. Pendant que ses amis rassemblaient tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, Pikachu entraîna Tim à l'écart. Il voulait des réponses.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me voyez, _dit-il.  
_ Son interlocuteur se creusa la tête.  
\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que, en revanche, c'est la première fois que toi, tu me vois?  
Pikachu expliqua son amnésie. Il n'évoqua pas la vision - il craignait que Tim ne cesse de le croire, après le passage sur la porte. A la place, il dit simplement que son pilier indiquait "deuxième visite". Enfin, il demanda naturellement à ce que Tim lui dise avec qui et pourquoi il était venu dans ce donjon la première fois. Tim laissa échapper un rire.  
\- C'est vrai, je me souviens de toi, maintenant, et je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi que ce soit. La première fois que t'es venu, ce n'était pas avec ces deux braves personnes-là. Alors... si tu as perdu la mémoire, et que tu t'es retrouvé avec d'autres compagnons... Peut-être bien que tu as choisi de fuir ton passé. Et puisque cette éventualité existe, je ne peux rien te dire. Au pire, tes anciens amis finiront bien par te retrouver. S'ils ne le font pas, c'est que j'ai raison. Le Temps donne toujours raison...

Pikachu voulut protester, argumenter quant à la logique douteuse de Tim. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire; on ne pouvait rien retirer de lui. Peut-être qu'il était dans le coup? Il réfléchit à ces mots: "Le Temps donne toujours raison". Et s'il devait tout simplement attendre? Ou bien, est-ce que, au contraire, l'attente ne l'éloignerait pas de ce qu'il cherche? Tim avait-il raison, quand il parlait de fuir son passé? La vision qu'il avait eue était pourtant heureuse...

Lockpin et Lax avaient fini leurs préparations. Pikachu fit mine de s'occuper de son sac. Il ne voulait pas que Lockpin découvre cette fraction de la vérité; ni Lax, d'ailleurs, mais il était trop tard.

\- On se reverra peut-être un jour, _sourit Tim, qui semblait avoir changé de personnalité, passant d'un être arrogant et hilare à un explorateur passionné et amical._

\- Lorsque nous serons devenus de grands explorateurs, _assura Lockpin,_ nous nous reverrons, aucun doute !

Sur ces mots, et après quelques remerciements, les trois Pokémon s'en allèrent du donjon, posant leur main sur l'ECHAPORBE. L'aventure dans le donjon de Spike n'avait pas été complète, mais elle fut intense, et toucha à sa fin. Une lumière aveuglante les étreignit dans son enveloppe. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, les explorateurs se trouvaient au milieu d'un paysage très différent des montagnes du Massif…

\- Comment est-ce qu'on a pu se retrouver… ici ? _demanda Pikachu, perplexe, dont les pattes étaient au contact d'une herbe verte et humide._

Ils étaient dans une clairière, au milieu d'une forêt dense. C'était le crépuscule du soir; il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit.

\- L'entrée d'un donjon est bien spécifique, _expliqua Lax._ Mais la sortie ne l'est pas forcément.

Lockpin sortit la carte de son sac. Elle leur indiqua leur position.  
\- Nous sommes dans la forêt entourant le Lac des Brumes, _dit-elle, d'une voix qui reflétait un grand engouement._ Le fleuve de la Passion est à l'Est… nous avons juste à avancer tout droit.  
Les aventuriers se mirent en marche. L'obscurité grandissait. Bientôt, ils ne verraient plus rien, et il faudrait s'arrêter et camper. Lorsque Lax proposa la halte, Lockpin insista pour marcher quelques dizaines de minutes de plus.

Au bout d'un moment, la forêt s'arrêta. En contrebas, une grande torche s'élevait, éclairant tout un… village. Les explorateurs se regardèrent, puis décidèrent de s'engager.

Le sol était dallé de pierres grises. Des huttes avaient été construites de part et d'autre. Tout était silencieux; les Pokémon ne rencontrèrent une âme dans le village. Aucune lumière n'émanait des demeures. Il n'y avait personne. C'était un village désert.

\- Des Nomades ? _se demanda Lax._ Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils auraient monté des huttes.

\- Quels genres de nomades dallent leurs campements ? _argumenta Lockpin._

C'était une situation bien étrange. Pikachu tourna la tête. Il sentait une présence qui ne le rassurait pas. Lorsqu'il allait proposer de s'en aller, un être apparut. Les Pokémon ne pouvaient à peine distinguer sa silhouette.

\- Drôle de village, hein ? _lança la voix._ Je me suis dit la même chose.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, on put le découvrir. Il portait à la main un Orbe Lumineux. C'était un écaïd.

\- Bonsoir, _sourit-il en posant d'abord son regard sur Pikachu._ Je suis Hakamo-o, un explorateur.

* * *

Journal d'Archéduc

Jour 10

Pierre : « _J'ai l'impression que ma mémoire de l'autre monde se dissipe plus j'y songe… Je… C'est comme si… C'est comme si l'autre monde n'était qu'un rêve ! C'est terrifiant, ici, et dehors, ça l'est moins, donc je me suis toujours dit que j'étais dans un cauchemar… Mais… Si c'était l'inverse ? Et si on avait tort ? Que ce monde-ci était bien réel, et l'autre, un rêve ?_ [Ensuite, il se lamenta pendant quelques temps. Je n'ai pas jugé utile d'inclure cela dans le journal. Si vous lisez ceci, ce ne doit pas être une préoccupation. Je relève quelque chose d'important : sa mémoire se dérobe. Je sais à présent ce qui m'est arrivé. Plus on passe de temps ici, moins on se rappelle de ce qui se passe dehors. J'ai perdu tout souvenir]. _Je sais… je sais ce qui m'est arrivé. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je dormais. Il faisait nuit. J'ai toujours eu un peu peur du noir, donc, de temps à autre, j'ouvre les yeux et je regarde ma veilleuse. On a tous nos peurs, pas vrai ? Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux… Je te jure, je pouvais distinguer une nuance de noir dans le noir. Comme une ombre qui planait dans ma chambre. Puis, elle plongea sur moi. J'étais trop terrifié pour ne serait-ce que crier. Je sentis une pression sur mon avant-bras. Lorsque j'y jetai un œil – et ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, je vis une marque… Un cercle, avec un motif à l'intérieur. Je ne sais plus trop quel motif c'était._ [Il me fit voir son avant-bras. Je constatai qu'il n'y avait rien]. _Maintenant, regarde, c'est étrange. Il n'y a rien. Pourtant… Je sais. Je sais que ça y était. »._

[Il n'en dit pas plus. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. J'ai eu une idée. Je ne me souviens pas exactement des événements précédant ma première entrée dans le journal que vous êtes en train de lire. Je sais simplement que je le cherchais. Je pense savoir pourquoi. Je devais sûrement deviner que ma mémoire s'en allait, et j'ai choisi de la conserver dans ce mémoire-ci. Toujours est-il que je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai bien pu récupérer un journal et de quoi écrire dans cette dimension sauvage. Ni comment j'ai bien pu me rappeler ce qu'était un journal.  
Ce monde recèle bien des mystères. Mais nous gardons espoir.]


	18. Chapitre 11: Lettres manquantes

**Chapitre 11 – Lettres manquantes**

* * *

Le mystérieux aventurier, Hakamo-o, conduit ses nouveaux partenaires dans sa large tente. Il y avait théoriquement de la place pour une dizaine de personnes, mais les affaires du Pokémon occupaient une place folle tant elles étaient placées en désordre. Lockpin remarqua même un kit de plongée. L'hôte voulut préparer un thé, mais Lax insista pour le faire à sa place.

\- Il n'aurait pas été prudent de rester dans le campement, _expliqua-t-il._ On ne sait jamais quels genres de pièges se cachent dans ces endroits-là. Surtout quand il n'y a plus personne.  
La tente du Pokémon avait été dressée à l'écart, dans la forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? _demanda-t-il._

Lockpin prit la parole.

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers le Lac de la Brume. C'est tout près d'ici !

Au même moment, Lax rapporta les tasses de thé. Hakamo-o lui sourit, le remercia et, tenant la boisson entre ses mains, dit :

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, moi aussi. Vous devez avoir entendu parler du Pokémon magique s'y trouvant, n'est-ce pas ?

Pikachu hocha la tête. Alors, le Pokémon poursuivit :  
\- Beaucoup de touristes par ici, près du Lac de la Brume. Ils espèrent voir apparaître la créature.  
\- Et personne ne l'a encore vue ? _questionna Lockpin._

Hakamo-o sourit à nouveau.

\- Demain, dès l'aube, nous partirons au Lac. Vous comprendrez alors.

Les quatre explorateurs burent de leur thé, profitant de ce moment de répit. Les derniers jours avaient été mouvementés. Pikachu souffrait encore un peu de ses blessures, mais il pourrait enlever ses bandages dès ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas ordinaire, _remarqua Lax,_ de rencontrer un explorateur seul. Vous appartenez à une Guilde, ou à une équipe ?

L'écaïd secoua la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas rester avec les gens trop longtemps. Je suis plutôt solitaire. Très bon, le thé.  
Lax le remercia du compliment. Hakamo-o enchaîna :

\- Et vous ? Vous formez une équipe ?

\- Pas officiellement, non, _répondit Lockpin._ Lax a en tête de rejoindre les Gourmets du Rose… (elle semblait triste), donc ça ne laissera que Pikachu et moi par la suite.

\- Les Gourmets du Rose ? _s'exclama Hakamo-o._ Je ne suis pas calé sur les équipes d'exploration, mais celle-là est plus que prestigieuse. J'en ai entendu parler. Régulièrement, ils organisent des concours culinaires à l'issue desquels le vainqueur les rejoint, non ? Par conséquent, il n'y a que la crème de la crème.

Pour une fois, Lax semblait réellement engoué.

\- Quand j'étais petit, _raconta-t-il,_ et que mes parents partaient en vacances à Roseville, nous avions l'habitude de regarder un de ces concours. Ils se déroulent tous les trois mois environ, ce qui leur donne quatre recrues par an. Il faut s'inscrire pour les voir, et en s'inscrivant on devient aussi candidat pour un tirage au sort. Une fois, j'ai gagné : j'ai eu le droit de goûter au plat d'un candidat, avant que les résultats ne soient affichés. J'en ai donc choisi un – celui qui me semblait le plus appétissant – et…

Il était ému.

\- Je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon de toute ma vie. C'était comme… Je ne saurais même pas le décrire. Mais ce goût n'a jamais quitté ma langue depuis.

Ceci rappela à Lockpin et à Pikachu la première fois qu'ils goûtèrent un plat de leur ami. Eux aussi s'étaient retrouvés en extase devant le délice.

\- Mais ce qui m'a marqué plus que ça… C'est que le plat n'a pas gagné. En réalité, le cuisinier n'est arrivé que troisième.  
\- Vraiment ? _commenta Hakamo-o.  
_ \- Il y avait donc deux plats encore meilleurs que ceux-là… _ajouta Lockpin._

Lax ferma les yeux, comme s'il rêvait. Il dit :

\- Je veux atteindre le niveau d'un Gourmet du Rose.

Lockpin sourit. Elle était certes triste de devoir se séparer d'un ami dans un future proche, mais en même temps... elle était heureuse pour lui, et espérait de tout son cœur qu'il gagne le concours lorsque l'heure viendrait.

La Lune brillait à présent dans le ciel. Il était temps de se coucher. Chacun s'allongea sur un tapis avant de fermer les yeux. Les explorateurs s'endormirent instantanément. Hakamo-o, lui, avait plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il sortit de la tente pour prendre de l'air frais et admirer les étoiles. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était revenu.

* * *

Hakamo-o réveilla ses nouveaux partenaires à l'aube. Ils étaient tous encore fatigués, et n'auraient nullement refusé de dormir quelques heures de plus.

\- Je vous l'ai dis : le Lac de la Brume est infesté de touristes. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de découvrir quoi que ce soit, il faut partir maintenant.

Ils organisèrent leurs sacs et se mirent en route. Hakamo-o donna une Baie Oran à Pikachu, puisqu'il n'en avait plus qu'une.

La route vers le Lac ne fut pas très longue; trente minutes de marche suffirent, à peu près. Plus ils avancèrent, plus les Pokémon furent envahi par un brouillard épais. Ils ne pouvaient plus voir au-delà de dix mètres devant eux.

\- Lorsque nous serons aux bords du Lac, _avertit Hakamo-o,_ ce sera encore pire.

En effet, ce le fut. La brume était tellement dense qu'on ne pourrait voir le bout de sa main en tendant son bras. Lockpin ne put que demander :

\- Comment les gens peuvent-ils s'attendre à voir apparaître un Pokémon, si de toute façon on ne peut rien voir ?  
\- La légende raconte que la venue du Pokémon dissiperait le brouillard.

Hakamo-o s'agenouilla et toucha l'eau de ses doigts.

\- Goûtez l'eau, _proposa-t-il à ses camarades._

Ils s'exécutèrent, et remarquèrent tous la même chose.

\- Elle est salée, _révéla Lax._ C'est… étrange.

Lockpin sortit sa carte et regarda l'emplacement du Lac de la Brume.

\- Cette carte n'est pas de la meilleure qualité, alors je me demandais si telles étaient les proportions exactes du Lac…

Hakamo-o hocha la tête, comme s'il voulait que Lockpin aborde ce sujet.

\- J'ai fais mes recherches là-dessus, et en effet, le Lac est aussi grand. Du coup, c'est plus une « grande étendue d'eau salée » qu'un lac à proprement parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors pourquoi l'appeler Lac ? _demanda Pikachu._ Un abus de langage ?

\- Au départ, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter mon expérience. Lorsqu'on vous dit qu'un Pokémon étrange est caché sous l'eau, que vous faîtes vous, en tant qu'explorateur ? Vous explorez, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis donc procuré tout le matériel nécessaire – vous l'avez peut-être remarqué dans ma tente. Sauf que, même avec les lunettes de plongée les plus sophistiquées qui existent… On ne peut absolument rien voir sous l'eau. Comme s'il y avait du brouillard là aussi. Je ne vois qu'une seule façon pour quelqu'un d'avoir vu le Pokémon mystique : que le brouillard se soit levé. Je me suis donc renseigné sur la zone, et il est dit que, tenez-vous bien… Pas une seule fois dans l'Histoire des Pokémon le brouillard ne s'est dissipé. Pas une seule.

\- Mais dans ce cas, comment… _commença Lockpin._

\- Seulement deux textes sérieux – par là j'entends écrits par des explorateurs de renom, et non par la multitude de charlatans qui foulent les terres du monde entier – traitent de ce sujet. Celui que vous connaissez tous, et qui est à l'origine de toute cette excitation depuis maintenant trois siècles, et celui des icônes les frères Pizarro. Ils parlaient d'un Pokémon magnifique et apparemment immortel dans le « Lac de la Brume ».

\- Et le second ? _demanda Lax._ Je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir connu un autre…

\- Justement. Le second est beaucoup moins connu. J'ai… des contacts, et j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un des seuls exemplaires du Journal de Bord de l'explorateur Baffin. Maintenant, Baffin est intéressant car il était un explorateur maritime. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant dans son choix des mots.

Il sortit le Journal en question de sa sacoche, l'ouvrit à une page et la tendit au groupe. Ils lurent :

« […]Porté par es Ci ux eillant su nous tous, sur l'étendue morte, pri nt les dieux que je ne le dev enne point, je fus surpris orsque mon b teau heurta avec hoc un bout de t rre. tupéfai, je descendis, posant pied sur un erre solide et stable : un bonheur in escriptible p ur un mar n ! erre ! Que j'aim prononcer ce mo. Là où je me t ouvais, il n'y avait plus d brouillard. Ce fut lors que je ompris – je suis remercie le Ciel pour la c ance que j'ai ue – où j'étais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des lettres manquantes ? _demanda Pikachu, perplexe._

\- Comme je l'ai dis, le livre n'a pas été imprimé en de nombreux exemplaires. Et il est vieux. Les coquilles sont fréquentes. Mais portez votre attention sur ça : « mon bateau heurta un bout de terre ». Il dit qu'il y a de la terre au milieu du lac !

\- De la terre… c'est un indice-clé, _approuva Lax._

En donnant le livre à Pikachu, qui voulait voir de plus près, Lockpin dit :

\- Ce serait du suicide que de naviguer dans la mer si on ne peut pas voir devant nous.

\- Je suis d'accord, _affirma Hakamo-o,_ et c'est pourquoi j'en suis toujours à ce stade. J'ai découvert le Journal il y a une semaine. J'ai essayé de recueillir plus de documents – en vain.

« Les lettres manquantes… », _réfléchissait Pikachu._ Il feuilleta à travers le livre, lu quelques extraits de page. « Il n'y a de lettres manquantes que dans cet extrait. Pourquoi ? ».

Puis, il les releva.

« Ici, un L… Puis un E… V… R… ». Soudain, tout devint clair.

\- Venez voir ! _lança-t-il à ses compagnons avec excitation._

Ils étaient surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Lockpin.  
_ \- Regardez… Si on assemble les lettres effacées… On obtient…

Les explorateurs se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.


	19. Chapitre 12: Le carnet de bord de Baffin

**Chapitre 12 : Le carnet de bord de Baffin**

 _« Le vrai lac est et doit être caché »,_ prononcèrent simultanément les explorateurs.  
\- J'y crois pas, _se lamenta Hakamo-o._ C'est pourtant si évident !  
\- Bien joué, Pikachu ! T'étais peut-être un détective, avant de perdre la mémoire ?

 _« Perdre la mémoire ? »,_ se demanda l'écaïd. L'air perplexe, il allait demander de quoi Lockpin parlait, mais cette dernière expliqua aussitôt :

\- Pikachu est amnésique.  
Devant ces explications, Hakamo-o se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était étrange, et il n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Mais il y avait plus important.

\- Donc… _récapitula Lax,_ il y a un code secret dans le journal. A moins que tu aies effacé les lettres, Hakamo-o, mais je le doute, ou que la personne qui t'a vendu le journal les ai effacées. Mais là encore, sachant que le livre n'a qu'une petite section consacrée au Lac, ça m'étonnerait. Au vu de la situation, je pense que l'hypothèse la plus probable est bien que Baffin ait laissé ce code pour que des explorateurs le découvrent.

\- Mais pourquoi ? _se demandait Pikachu._

\- C'est vrai, _dit Hakamo-o,_ pourquoi ? Le code secret ne révèle rien du tout. A partir du moment où il parle d'une terre dans le lac, il expose le secret.

Lockpin ajouta :

\- Lui-même était un explorateur, alors il doit bien savoir qu'on ne peut en dissuader un de découvrir des lieux secrets.

Les explorateurs réfléchissaient. Après une minute environ, Lockpin reprit :

\- Peut-être que c'est un indice.

Personne ne répondit. Hakamo-o jugea bon de retourner dans un endroit approprié – sa tente – pour étudier le journal. Les quatre détectives s'y rendirent. Après une trentaine de minutes, comme à l'aller, ils s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient à présent tous penchés autour du journal, posé sur le sol.

\- Tu parlais d'un indice, tout à l'heure, _rappela Lax à Lockpin.  
_ \- Mh… _fit Lockpin en guise de réponse. Elle était concentrée sur le journal. Finalement, elle expliqua._ Je me disais que la seule raison pour avoir caché un code… inutile, disons, ce serait pour nous ouvrir les yeux…  
\- Sur d'autres messages cachés ? _lança Lax.  
_ \- Exactement.  
\- Je ne vois rien d'apparent sur cette page, _murmura Pikachu._ Mais le code pourrait être autre part.

Les Pokémon ouvrirent le livre à son début. Sur l'une des premières pages, là où les auteurs ont tendance à laisser une dédicace à un proche ou à quelqu'un les ayant inspirés, était écrit :

 _« Cherchez l'illumination, car seule la Lumière peut vaincre l'Ombre »._

\- On dit, _expliqua Hakamo-o,_ que le voyage de Baffin était une quête de l'illumination. Il y fait référence plusieurs fois.

\- Et quelle est cette illumination ? _demanda Lax._

\- On ne sait pas exactement.

Le groupe se retrouvait bien embêté, contraints à participer à un jeu de pistes vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années – un jeu auquel l'inscription était tellement évidente que personne n'y avait fait attention. Ils décidèrent de lire le livre chacun leur tour, faute de plusieurs exemplaires, et de relever tout détail pouvant renfermer un code secret.

\- J'ai déjà lu le livre plusieurs fois, _affirma l'explorateur solitaire._ Je vais donc me rendre utile et essayer de récolter quelques informations dans les villages alentours. Il y en a à quelques heures de marche d'ici. Je serai de retour ce soir. I manger dans les coffres ( _il les pointa du doigt_ ).

Le trio acquiesça. Il allait s'en suivre une journée intense de recherches. En premier, Pikachu lut le livre, prenant son temps et relisant les pages. Lockpin, pendant ce temps, était allée marcher pour s'aérer l'esprit. En repassant devant le village désert, elle crut voir une silhouette. Elle augmenta sa garde et poursuivit sa route. Une heure plus tard, elle était revenue. Elle était à présent certaine que Baffin essayait de donner des indices quant à la localisation du Lac, tout en faisant attention à ne viser que des explorateurs passionnés qui, par nature, n'y feraient rien de mal. Il devait donc y avoir un secret à y protéger – était-ce le Pokémon de la légende ?

« Le Lac est et doit être caché ». Caché de qui ? Des brigands ? Puis, elle se dit que Baffin ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que qui que ce soit trouve le message caché soit forcément bien intentionné. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de code après tout, et que Baffin essayait de dire aux futurs explorateurs qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de trouver le vrai Lac.

« _Nous allons chercher le temps qu'il faut. Si nous ne trouvons vraiment rien, nous passerons à autre chose…_ », décida Lockpin.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la tente, Pikachu lisait encore. Il avait prit quelques notes sur une feuille de papier. Sur son visage se lisaient curiosité et admiration. Il semblait réellement apprécier sa lecture.

\- Trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pas encore.

Lax dormait sur le dos, dans un coin. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée; parfois, le sommeil donne des réponses. Lockpin aussi choisit de se reposer. Elle rêvait du Lac et de ce qu'ils pourraient y découvrir. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils pénétreraient dans un donjon tellement rare qu'il est à l'origine de mythes populaires. Et dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais suivi cette voie, s'ils n'avaient pas rencontré Hakamo-o, dans ce village étrange, à ce moment précis… La vie était faite de tellement de coïncidences, que parfois Lockpin se demandait si certaines choses étaient écrites. Le destin de chaque Pokémon; ce même destin qui l'a fait rencontrer Pikachu, puis Lax. Tim le charpenti avait-il raison? Était-elle spéciale?  
Peut-être que, quand on suit son rêve, l'âme du monde – comme le dirait si bien Tim – fait tout pour que les choses aillent au mieux. Elle aimerait vivre comme cela pour toujours…  
Ensuite, elle s'exerça à certaines de ses capacités de Pokémon – comme Hâte, par exemple, pour les effectuer plus vite et mieux.

Pikachu l'interrompit dans sa session. Il lui tendit le carnet.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à mes notes.

Lockpin se mit à lire.

* * *

 **A** u même moment, Hakamo-o partait du premier village qu'il avait visité. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Les habitants étaient plutôt désagréables.

\- Vous avez entendu parler du Lac de la Brume ? _avait-il demandé à un Pokémon plutôt âgé._

\- Tout le monde connait le Lac de la Brume. Vous voulez le trouver ? Achetez-vous une carte !

Hakamo-o sortit de sa sacoche une carte pliée en quatre. La déroulant, il traça mentalement le chemin vers le prochain village.

Là encore, il ne trouva rien. Le marché était en train de se former – il devait être huit heures du matin -, alors il se dit qu'il allait rester un peu plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tomber sur des objets intéressants ?

* * *

\- Wow ! _s'exclama Lockpin en lisant le carnet._ T'as vu, le moment où il parle d'un repère de léviators ? Je n'imagine pas la frayeur qu'il a dû avoir.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de me gâcher l'histoire, _râla Lax, qui semblait tout entendre, même en dormant._

Pikachu se pencha sur le livre.

\- Tu vois ? C'est à la limite de la fantaisie, ce qui lui arrive. Je ne sais même pas si on devrait le prendre tellement au sérieux…  
Puis, il se rappela les aventures improbables qu'il avait vécu en si peu de temps – une grotte avec des algues pouvant soigner des plaies, un monstre volant et gigantesque – et retira ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Il n'y a que de l'aventure, _constata Lockpin._ A vrai dire, en lisant le passage sur le Lac de la Brume… J'ai l'impression que ce passage est à part, comme sorti d'un autre livre. Même le style d'écriture est différent. Sans parler des lettres manquantes.

\- C'est peut-être un moyen d'attirer l'attention dessus ? _proposa Lax, qui semblait encore dormir._

\- Sans doute.

Quelque temps après, elle tendit le livre à Lax, qui le lut à son tour. Ils avaient beau chercher, ils ne voyaient pas de code caché. Simplement quelques thèmes récurrents, d'une certaine façon marquants : ils s'en rendirent compte en comparant leurs notes, car les champs lexicaux s'y trouvaient à chaque fois. Le Soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. Lax avait préparé quelques encas.

\- Il parle beaucoup de la mer, _explique Pikachu._

\- Sachant que c'était un explorateur maritime, ça a du sens, _complète Lax._

\- Presque systématiquement, _ajoute Lockpin,_ dans quasiment chaque chapitre, il évoque l'importance de « l'illumination ». Parfois, il parle de « mise en lumière ».

\- Ça doit se rapporter à l'importance de la Connaissance, _pensa Lax._

\- C'est ce qu'on devrait se dire. Mais si on prenait ses paroles au sens littéral ?

Lax et Lockpin réfléchirent. L'exploratrice fouilla à travers la salle. Puis, elle brandit une lampe-torche : un bâton avec un orbe lumineux incrusté à l'intérieur.

\- Faisons-le, alors ! _proposa-t-elle._ Mettons ces pages en lumière.


	20. Chapitre 13: Mise en lumière

**Chapitre 13 : Mise en lumière**

\- Je ne le répèterai pas, _dit Hakamo-o d'un ton sévère._ Écartez-vous.

Un blindépique se tenait fermement devant lui, les bras croisés. Il était le Pokémon le plus puissant du village; naturellement, il en était devenu le chef. Il se chargeait de rendre les comptes jusqu'à la capitale pour tous les villages environnants. Il se chargeait donc des impôts, et autres déclarations. Il n'était pas méchant, mais quelques fois, enivré par l'importance qu'il avait dans cette communauté, il devenait arrogant. Ainsi, il n'était pas vraiment apprécié par les habitants. Mais dire que sa vanité était la source de ces mauvais sentiments est faux : il y avait une part de jalousie là-dedans.

Hakamo-o ne savait rien de tout cela. Il avait demandé des renseignements, mais le colosse avait répliqué hostilement.

\- Vous, les explorateurs… Vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point vous êtes une plaie pour la société ? Pour nos enfants ? Qui envoie les équipes de secours vous chercher quand vous vous retrouvez coincés, comme des imbéciles, dans vos donjons ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un citoyen du Rose, _avait expliqué Hakamo-o._ Vos crises nationales ne me concernent pas.  
\- Et pourtant, vous profitez bien du continent ! De notre Police, de nos équipes de secours, de nos paysages !

Tandis que Hakamo-o allait poursuivre sa route, le blindépique vint se placer devant lui.

\- T'as payé la taxe de séjour, avorton ?

Aucune réponse.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. ( _Il ouvrit sa main)._ Il est encore temps.  
\- Je ne le répèterai pas. Écartez-vous.  
Le Blindépique bomba son torse, comme pour apparaître plus imposant encore. Une timide aura couleur noisette se dégageait du corps du Pokémon. Hakamo-o sourit.

\- Je vois, _entama-t-il._ Bravo, tu dépasses en force le Pokémon moyen. Belle couleur. Je suis censé avoir peur ?

Le blindépique se retrouva déstabilisé.

 _« Il peut la voir ? »,_ se disait-il, _« La plupart des Pokémon… Ils la ressentent et en ont peur, c'est tout ! »._

\- Tu veux voir la mienne ? _ricana Hakamo-o._

 _…_

Hakamo-o regardait à présent sa carte.

\- Plus aucun village à visiter, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Une journée de perdue.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Eh bien ! je n'ai qu'à prendre une autre route pour rentrer. Peut-être que je tomberai sur quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, les habitants du village s'agglutinèrent devant le corps inerte du blindépique.

\- Son cœur ne bat plus… _dit l'un.  
_ Étrangement, aucun coup n'avait été infligé.

* * *

\- Elle n'éclaire pas beaucoup, _constata Lax.  
_ \- Passe, _demanda Pikachu._

En tenant la torche dans sa main, il fit parcourir un courant électrique contrôlé qui, petit à petit, amplifia la puissance de l'orbe lumineux.  
\- Voilà qui est mieux.  
Puis, il brandit la torche devant la page aux lettres manquantes, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose d'autre.  
Lockpin et Lax se tenaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

Au début, rien, puis Lax remarqua…

\- Regarde ! La page est jaunâtre, comparée à celle d'à côté.  
Pikachu tourna la page, illumina, encore et encore.  
\- La page des lettres manquantes et les autres ne sont pas faites du même papier.  
\- Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, _soupira Pikachu.  
_ Lockpin pensait à quelque chose. Elle lança :  
\- Tu pourrais me passer le livre ? Et la torche.

Le Pokémon-souris les lui tendit.  
Elle défila les pages à toute vitesse, puis s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles.  
\- La voilà, la page qui semblait complètement hors-contexte.  
Tous trois purent remarquer une chose : elle aussi était teintée différemment.  
\- Ces deux pages s'assemblent, _conclut Lockpin._ Reste à savoir comment.  
Lax s'empara du livre. Lockpin et Pikachu échangeaient des hypothèses, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit terrifiant : une page qui se déchirait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ? _commençait Lockpin, affolée._

\- Calmez-vous. Regardez ( _il montra les deux pages jaunes, dont l'intérieur était parcouru de sortes de vagues)._ Les pages se détachent.

* * *

Le ciel se teintait d'un orange doux tandis que le Soleil se couchait petit à petit. Hakamo-o aimait les balades, surtout quand elles offraient un tel spectacle. La nature l'avait toujours apaisé – plus que les autres Pokémon, il pensait. Lorsqu'il était enfant, les bois étaient son refuge. Il avait apprit à construire des abris tout seul. Des abris dans les arbres, souvent. Il aimait s'y cacher, et attendre que le monde en dessous de lui commence à s'affoler. Lorsque tout le monde se mettait à le chercher, il avait l'heureuse impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial. D'important.

Il soupira en songeant à son enfance.  
Alors que la journée semblait aller pour le pire, la vision soudaine d'un dernier village lui redonna espoir.  
Il n'y avait que quelques maisons, et autant de plantations. Les habitants devaient être autonomes et coupés du monde – une idée plaisante pour Hakamo-o.  
Quelque chose attira son attention. Au centre du village (les maisons étant disposées autour) étaient déposée une boule massive et bleue, qui dégageait une faible lumière. Ce n'était pas une torche, ni une source d'énergie. Qu'était-ce ?

Alors qu'il était penché dessus, curieux, une voix l'interpella.  
\- Un explorateur ?  
Hakamo-o se retourna. Il voulait éviter une nouvelle confrontation.  
\- Allons, inutile de me cacher quoi que ce soit.  
Un vieux queulorior, se tenant à l'aide d'une canne, et aux airs fatigués, le fixait d'un air bienveillant.  
\- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour un Pokémon comme vous d'être ici. Rassurez-vous : je ne suis pas comme les rustres de ce continent.

Il rit.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, en ayant pour nom de famille Baffin ?

* * *

 _« Mettre en lumière… pages détachables… »_

Le trio ne voyait qu'une seule façon d'assembler ces deux pièces du puzzle.

Ils placèrent la « pages aux lettres manquantes », que nous appellerons plus simplement page (1), sur le sol. Ensuite, ils vinrent tenir la seconde page, qui aura pour désignation page (2), au-dessus. Enfin, ils allumèrent la torche au-dessus de la page (2).  
L'ombre de certaines lettres, qui avaient dû être écrites d'une encre différente, vint se déposer _exactement_ aux emplacements où les lettres de la première page manquaient.

Néanmoins, en assemblant ces lettres, aucun sens ne put être retiré.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de consonnes et pas assez de voyelles, rendant toute tentative de créer une phrase impossible : et ils passèrent du temps là-dessus. Une trouvaille intéressante : au début de chacune des trois lignes figurait une lettre. Sur la première, un « D », deuxième : « M », troisième : « S ».

Il faisait déjà nuit, lorsqu'ils eurent une autre idée.

\- Nous cherchons des coordonnées, n'est-ce pas ? _récapitula Pikachu._ Alors, remplaçons chaque lettre par leur place dans l'alphabet pour trouver des nombres correspondants…

* * *

Hakamo-o et le vieux queulorior, qui s'appelait Ogen, riaient autour d'une table.

\- C'est sacrément fort, votre truc, _remarqua l'explorateur._ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Un produit du terroir. Baie Qualot fermentée !

Hakamo-o prit une gorgée finale.

\- Baffin était vraiment votre ancêtre ? _questionna-t-il en essayant de masquer son excitation.  
_ \- Vous semblez ne pas me croire. Ce n'est pas un explorateur très célèbre, pourtant.  
\- Pour le moment, c'est le seul explorateur qui compte à mes yeux.  
Ogen le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je cherche le vrai Lac des Brumes, _expliqua l'aventurier entre deux gorgées._ Et Baffin a écrit un livre qui pourrait m'y mener.

Ogen finit son verre. Il ne semblait plus si gai. Il se leva.  
\- Je vois. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose, suivez-moi.

Hakamo-o se leva à son tour.

\- Mais avant, j'ai besoin de vous révéler quelque chose.

L'écaïd était à l'écoute.

\- Baffin n'a jamais écrit de livre. Ne vous attendez pas à grand chose.


	21. Chapitre 14: Sur les eaux brumeuses - I

**Chapitre 14 : Sur les eaux brumeuses – I**

Ogen ouvrit la porte menant à la cave. Ensemble, les deux Pokémon descendirent les escaliers en marbre. Dans le noir, Ogen s'approcha du centre de la pièce. On l'entendit tapoter sur une sphère. Soudain, la pièce s'éclaira. Hakamo-o fut surpris de retrouver une telle technologie dans un tel village; c'était le genre d'orbe qu'on retrouverait plutôt dans le Continent Jaune.

\- Au centre du village, c'est ?  
\- Non, _l'interrompit le doyen._ Je n'ai jamais su à quoi servait cet orbe-là. Une autre des inventions inexplicables de Baffin. Au moins celle-ci _(il désigna la sphère lumineuse)_ a un intérêt.

Il présenta la chambre, maintenant qu'elle était éclairée. Partout étaient accrochées des cartes : certaines fantaisistes, d'autres ressemblant au monde réel. Pendant que Ogen lui parlait, Hakamo-o, tout en écoutant très attentivement, cherchait une carte du Lac de la Brume. En vain.

\- Baffin adorait dessiner des cartes et inventer des machins avec des orbes. Lorsqu'il n'explorait pas, c'est tout ce qu'il faisait. Je sais cela parce que c'est le genre de choses que des parents racontent à leurs enfants. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant, donc peut-être bien que tu seras la dernière personne à connaître le… « Vrai », Baffin.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout… Comment est-ce que Baffin a pu ne pas écrire de livres, quand j'ai un exemplaire de son carnet de bord en ma possession ?  
\- Vous en avez un ? Vous devez être un explorateur passionné…

Ogen grimaça de douleur. Son dos lui faisait mal. Par conséquent, il s'assit sur une chaise, devant le bureau, dont il essuya d'un revers la poussière.

\- Le Continent Bleu, _annonça-t-il simplement._ C'est toujours soit eux, soit le Rouge. S'ils ont réussi à vous faire croire qu'un petit explorateur comme Baffin venait du Continent Bleu…  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?  
\- C'est ici que Baffin est né et a grandi. Il a seulement exploré le Continent Bleu et les eaux environnantes, au même titre que le reste du monde. Vous voyez, tout cela fait partie de la propagande. Le Continent Rose n'a pas pour tradition d'abriter des explorateurs. Mais pour le reste du monde, les explorateurs peuvent constituer une sorte d'armée alternative, ou bien une source incessante de richesses dérobées sans droit à je-ne-sais quelle partie du globe. Ici, ils sont mal traités, mais ailleurs, croyez-moi, ce sont des héros…

\- Je sais tout cela. Je ne viens pas d'ici moi-même. Mais, s'approprier des explorateurs étrangers… ?

\- Et leur attribuer des livres qu'ils n'ont jamais écrits. Ça fait partie de leur plan. Le livre que vous avez est un pur mensonge.

Hakamo-o semblait réellement dévasté. Le Lac de la Brume ne serait qu'une légende? Cette pensée était trop douloureuse. Il devait y avoir une explication.

\- Le livre a été écrit pendant l'époque de Baffin ?

\- Ce serait cocasse, mais c'est possible, en effet. D'ailleurs, je crois en avoir un exemplaire quelque part…

Ogen chercha dans un coin de la pièce. Il retira un livre et souffla dessus pour en pousser la poussière.

\- Le voilà !

Il le tendit à Hakamo-o, qui tourna précipitamment les pages. Ogen fut surpris.

\- Au fait, que cherchiez-vous, déjà?

Hakamo-o s'arrêta entre deux pages, le cœur battant à rompre. Il manquait la page des lettres manquantes; pourtant, aucune trace de déchirure. Il répondit en bégayant, déstabilisé :

\- Je cherche… le Lac de la Brume.

\- Ah, voilà. Eh bien, je n'en sais franchement rien. Mais si vous trouvez quelque chose ici qui pourrait vous aider…  
 _« Si le livre est sorti à l'époque de Baffin… »_ , pensait Hakamo-o, _« ce dernier en aurait sûrement acheté un exemplaire. Et peut-être que dans cet exemplaire là, il aurait introduit un code… ». « C'est désespéré, voyons. Même moi je n'y crois pas. Parmi les exemplaires du livre, je serais tombé sur le bon ? Impossible. Impossible… »_

Et pourtant, une part de Hakamo-o y croyait.

\- Tenez, _Ogen tendit un appareil étrange à écran et muni d'antennes._ Parmi toutes les inventions semblant "utiles" de mon ancêtre, il n'y a que celle-là que je ne comprends pas.

Hakamo-o le saisit. L'appareil s'alluma. Y figuraient trois lignes, chacune marquée par une lettre : D, M, S.  
A côté étaient inscrits des nombres.

 _« Ce sont des coordonnées… Utilisant un système « degré, minute, seconde »… Les Orbes-Monde existent depuis fort longtemps. C'est à partir de ceux-là qu'ont été créées les cartes. Il en existait déjà à l'époque de Baffin : même avant »._

Hakamo-o sortit de son sac un appareil à lui et compara les coordonnées. Il avait appliqué sur son appareil la mesure DMS, en se basant, sur une ligne, sur l'orbe-monde du Continent Rose, sur l'autre, sur l'orbe-universelle, donnant deux coordonnées différentes.

Pour approfondir : il y a longtemps, les explorateurs créèrent une façon de se repérer, afin d'éviter de se perdre et de retrouver des donjons plus facilement. Ils instaurèrent un premier Orbe-univers, dans un endroit secret et protégé, distribuant des coordonnées à n'importe quel appareil associé. Plus tard, chaque continent s'en servit, donnant des Orbes-monde d'un certain continent. A présent, les appareils donnent communément les deux coordonnées.

Mais ici, aucune coordonnée ne correspondait à ce qui était inscrit sur l'appareil de Baffin.

 _« A quoi vont me servir ces coordonnées si je ne peux les utiliser ? »,_ se fâchait-il. _« Il doit y avoir quelque chose… »._

Il lut les valeurs indiquées par l'appareil, mais ne put en faire sens. Puis, il demanda à regarder davantage dans la grange.  
Hakamo-o ne trouva rien d'autre intéressant : il repartit déçu et irrité, mais remercia malgré tout le vieillard pour son temps.  
En sortant, l'Orbe au milieu du village attira son regard. Elle semblait encore plus éclairée qu'auparavant, mais ce pouvait n'être qu'une impression. Il s'en approcha quand même.

Soudain, son appareil se mit à vibrer dans sa sacoche. Il pouvait le sentir. D'une main tremblante, trépidant d'excitation, il le sortit et l'approcha de l'orbe. L'appareil fut entouré d'une lumière bleue. Un cercle de lumière l'entoura. Un mot s'afficha sur le petit écran : « SYNCHRONISATION ». L'écran s'éteignit. L'explorateur eut une frayeur. Mais très vite, il se ralluma, affichant cette fois-ci trois lignes différentes.

ACT. (D M S)

LA. : 000° ; 000' 000''

LO. : 000° ; 000' 000''

Telle était la position actuelle de Hakamo-o, d'après l'Orbe. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et lui, à courir.


	22. Chapitre 15: Sur les eaux brumeuses - II

**Chapitre 15 : Sur les eaux brumeuses – II **

De petits Pokémon-insecte chantaient sous la Lune et les étoiles. La forêt, au milieu de laquelle était plantée la tente, était très animée, ce soir-là. Mais nos explorateurs étaient calmes, plongés dans des recherches intenses, au milieu d'un silence religieux, qui n'était interrompu que par le bruit des biscuits s'écrasant entre les dents du cuisinier de l'équipe.

Suite à l'idée de Pikachu, les amis remplacèrent chaque lettre trouvée par sa place dans l'alphabet : problème, ils se retrouvaient avec des coordonnées beaucoup trop longues. En général, les systèmes ne dépassaient les trente chiffres : ici, on se retrouvait avec de nombres ahurissants, les lettres comme J et au-delà étant composés de deux chiffres. Pour le trio, il y avait trois possibilités :

\- la première était que le code trouvé était bon, et qu'il fallait trouver un système compatible

\- la seconde remettait en question le code trouvé : il faudrait remplacer les lettres par des chiffres/nombres, mais non ceux correspondant à leur place dans l'alphabet

\- la troisième, plus pessimiste de toutes, consistait à admettre de s'être trompé de piste – totalement.

A défaut de pouvoir s'équiper d'un « système compatible » dans l'instant, et par refus d'abandonner la piste trouvée, les Pokémon se penchèrent sur la seconde possibilité.  
Lax, essuyant ses mains grasses sur le tapis, fouilla un peu et trouva une feuille vierge et un crayon.  
Il écrit toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, en gros, alignées et disposées sur trois lignes.  
Il expliqua.

\- Nous avons dix-huit lettres, n'est-ce pas ? Idéalement, ces dix-huit lettres correspondraient à dix-huit chiffres.

Lockpin et Pikachu hochèrent la tête : il récapitulait ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

\- Dans ce cas, au lieu de noter chaque lettre de 1 à 26, je propose d'écrire A en tant que « 1 » et J en « 0 ». A chaque fois, nous garderons l'unité.

Très vite, ils assemblèrent un code nouveau, beaucoup plus simple. Néanmoins, dans leur tête, une coordonnée devait s'exprimer nécessairement sous degrés décimaux : après tout, c'est ce que l'on apprenait communément. Restait à savoir quelle part du nombre trouvé correspondait à la partie décimale. Et ça, il était impossible de le savoir : même en tournant le message dans tous les sens, aucune indication n'était donnée quant à la place de la virgule.

C'est à ce moment-là, lorsque l'ambiance devenait plus tendue et que la frustration grandissait, que Lockpin eut un déclic.

\- D…M…S…, _murmura-t-elle._ Je l'ai appris, dans mon école militaire – je t'en avais parlé, Pikachu. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul système permettant d'obtenir des coordonnées. Remarque, on pourrait réellement en inventer autant que l'on voudrait, à condition d'avoir un point de référence. Mais DMS, et j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement beaucoup plus tôt tant c'est évident… Ça correspond à la mesure « Degrés, minutes, secondes » !

Elle prit la feuille sur laquelle était inscrit l'alphabet, écrivant et expliquant ce qui suit.

LATITUDE | LONGITUDE

D : A1 A2 A3 | A4 A5 A6

M : A7 A8 A9 | A10 A11 A12

S : A13 A14 A15 | A16 A17 A18

« Dix-huit chiffres, que nous arrangerons les uns après les autres : A1 correspond au premier chiffre, et donc à la première lettre, trouvé(e), et ainsi de suite. On en a pile dix-huit, ce qui permet de les diviser par trois, ce qui donne six chiffres par ligne. On divise ensuite chaque ligne en deux, pour obtenir une part de latitude et une part de longitude pour chaque partie de notre coordonnée ! »

Tout le monde fut très ravi. Lockpin rougit sous les compliments de ses acolytes, s'excusa surtout pour son manque de réaction.

Mais un problème subsistait toujours : ils n'avaient pas d'appareil permettant d'entrer des coordonnées. Leur seule façon de s'orienter, jusque-là, était leur pauvre carte qui ne se contentait que d'afficher leur position, ainsi qu'une version approximative du monde.

Alors, d'une coïncidence extrême, quelqu'un s'engouffra dans la tente. C'était Hakamo-o. On ne put savoir s'il grelottait, ou s'il tremblait d'impatience. Tandis que le reste de l'équipe se retournait, il brandit l'appareil, et lança :

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

L'aventurier solitaire leur conta son aventure à travers les alentours, omettant volontairement certains détails, et comment il apprit que Baffin était du Continent Rose. Ce dernier était en réalité un inventeur formidable : et Hakamo-o décrit toutes ses inventions géniales et révolutionnaires, en terminant avec l'appareil qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Lockpin voulut dire qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver le code, mais Hakamo-o ne pouvait s'arrêter dans son élan; ses paroles fusaient comme un flot qui ne pouvait être interrompu, il parlait comme un passionné, comme un amoureux parle de son amant, ou comme un parent de son enfant prodige. Et on l'écoutait, car on aimait les histoires, surtout quand elles étaient trop formidables pour être réelles, mais l'étaient malgré tout. C'était comme si son être s'était métamorphosé, un papillon s'envolant de son cocon, il était méconnaissable, transformé, comme un enfant, l'espace de ces quelques minutes. Et il dut se surprendre lui-même, car il n'avait pas été si heureux de toute sa vie. C'était l'un de ces instants où l'on sait qu'ils resteront gravés dans notre mémoire : et la réalisation était belle. Quatre Pokémon, une qui rêvait d'explorer, un qui rêvait de se souvenir, un qui rêvait de cuisiner, et un qui rêvait de rêver, tous réunis sous une tente, en pleine nuit, à tenter d'éclaircir ce qui pouvait n'être qu'un mythe, en fin de compte.

Hakamo-o conclut son histoire d'une note qui brisa cette ambiance magique :

\- Mais Baffin n'était pas écrivain, et il n'a pas écrit ce carnet de bord.

Le silence regagna la pièce. Lax soupira, Lockpin semblait triste. Pikachu réfléchissait.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Hakamo-o.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, mes amis. La page des lettres manquantes ne figure pas dans les autres versions du livre ! Il y a encore de l'espoir. Si ce n'est Baffin qui a introduit le code, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Il pourrait nous jouer des tours, mais nous ne pourrions le savoir avant d'avoir essayé, pas vrai ?

Et, envahis d'une énergie nouvelle, le trio se précipita de montrer le fruit de leur travail de quelques heures.  
Très vite, ils mirent en commun le code trouvé avec l'appareil obtenu, et inscrivirent les coordonnées dedans.  
Un motif en spirale tourna sur l'écran vert pendant quelques instants. Puis, un message s'afficha :

« Position introuvable (0_RESULTS) »

Ils essayèrent d'inscrire le code sur l'appareil moderne de Hakamo-o, mais, cette fois-ci, trouvèrent une adresse quelque part au milieu du Continent Rouge. C'était peine perdue, _a priori_.

\- Le code n'est pas bon, _conclut Pikachu, en soufflant._

Hakamo-o regarda, en réfléchissant.

\- Vous avez attribué à la lettre A le chiffre 1, c'est ça ?  
Les autres hochèrent la tête.

\- Eh bien, attribuons-lui le chiffre 0, et décalons le reste en mesure !

Le code était toujours mauvais. Mais Pikachu eut vite fait de remarquer un événement récurrent. Son instinct et sa raison lui ordonnèrent d'en faire sens.  
\- Regardez la ligne « S »… A14 et A17 sont des 0, et plus précisément des A. Ce sont les deux seules instances avec un A. Et si ce n'était pas un 0 ? Mais autre chose ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? _demandèrent Lax et Hakamo-o, simultanément._

\- Une virgule, _conclut Lockpin._

Les coordonnées furent entrées à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le motif tourna plus longtemps : pour les explorateurs, c'était une éternité, un terrible supplice que d'attendre le résultat. L'appareil vibra violemment, et les Pokémon préférèrent le poser sur le tapis. Puis, plus aucun bruit. Tout de suite, tout le monde craignit le pire : l'appareil s'était cassé. Mais, comme pour se moquer d'eux, il se ralluma vite, et afficha un message que les Pokémon avaient du mal à considérer comme réel.

« FÉLICITATIONS. »

Puis.

« SI VOUS AVEZ TROUVE LE CODE, C'EST QUE LE MONDE A ENFIN ACCEPTE DE COMMERCIALISER MES APPAREILS A MESURE DMS, BASES SUR MON ORBE A MOI, DANS UN PETIT VILLAGE DU CONTINENT ROSE – APRÈS MA MORT, JE VEUX DIRE. »

Suivi de.

« OU BIEN, VOUS AVEZ RETROUVE LA MACHINE DE JE NE SAIS QUELLE MANIÈRE. ON DIT QUE LA FORTUNE ACCOMPAGNE LES EXPLORATEURS SINCÈRE. VOUS DEVEZ EN FAIRE PARTIE. JE SUIS MOI AUSSI UN EXPLORATEUR SINCÈRE, ET JE TIENS PAROLE. BONNES AVENTURES ! - baffin. »

Les explorateurs ne purent en croire leurs yeux. Leur cœur battait à rompre, leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux, leurs paumes étaient moites.

Soudain, à partir d'une petite cavité, un long papier jaillit, imprimé. Une fois l'opération finie, les Pokémon s'en saisirent, et regardèrent avec attention. C'était une carte centrée sur le Lac de la Brume. Une flèche verte pointée vers l'extérieur affichait la position de la carte : on devait s'approcher du lac pour voir le motif apparaître sur la carte. Une croix rouge était située sur le Lac, avec des coordonnées inscrites à côté. Le groupe jeta un œil à l'écran : deux coordonnées étaient inscrites, à présent. En haut, les leurs, en bas, celles du Lac de la Brume.

Lockpin cria de joie.

\- Eurêka !


	23. Chapitre 16: Sur les eaux brumeuses -III

**Chapitre 16 : Sur les eaux brumeuses – III**

Les quatre explorateurs tremblaient encore d'excitation, comme s'ils n'eurent toujours pas cru à leurs propres trouvailles. Après tout, quelle extraordinaire succession d'événements eusse été pour eux ! Il fallait croire que la Fortune, souvent capricieuse, avait été de leur côté – et une part d'eux la remerciait profondément, tandis qu'une autre préférait croire en leur propre gloire (après tout, lorsque la chance frappe à notre porte et entre dans notre humble demeure, on devient craintif de ce qu'elle s'en aille).  
La Lune, les étoiles et une petite Orbe – torche les avaient guidés hors de la forêt dense. Le brouillard était épais, aux abords du Lac de la Brume, qui tenait atrocement bien son nom. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre les vagues, qui venaient et s'en allaient.  
Hakamo-o expira doucement. Sans doute, de la buée s'était formée, mais on ne pouvait à vrai dire la distinguer, au milieu de toute cette vapeur. Alors que Lockpin portait l'orbe luminescent au-dessus de la carte, Hakamo-o, qui la tenait, la scrutait attentivement.

\- Quelques minutes de marche vers l'Est, _finit-il par déclarer, en claquant des dents,_ en longeant la côte.

Et tous ensembles, ils suivirent ce chemin. Lax se surprit à sourire en faisant défiler les événements récents dans sa mémoire.  
Tout de suite après avoir trouvé le code, il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si le Temps avait été laissé en suspens par le cri de joie de Lockpin. Puis, se dévisageant, les explorateurs s'enlacèrent, pleurant de joie. Ils allaient être les premiers, sans doute, de ce siècle, de cette génération, à pénétrer dans ce donjon mythologique ! Le cuisinier s'imaginait ce qu'ils découvriraient. Les lieux, d'abord, et enfin le Pokémon fabuleux, dont la beauté prétendue vous enchante.  
Pikachu bailla. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Mais impossible de laisser la découverte au lendemain. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas réussi à s'endormir, captivés.  
Une lumière se distinguait, au loin, et les aveuglait. Lockpin la pointa du doigt. Ils étaient arrivés.  
Hakamo-o s'approchait de la modeste porte en bois, prêt à frapper. Lockpin l'interrompit, questionnant :

\- On ne risque pas de déranger ?

Ce à quoi, l'écaïd répondit :

\- C'est allumé. Nous verrons bien.

Un vieux colossinge ouvrit la porte. Au vu du tempérament général de ces créatures, nos aventuriers craignirent le pire. Mais le Pokémon les accueillit chaleureusement. Il regarda tour à tour les Pokémon.

\- Deux petites barques, ou un grand voilier ?

Ce fut un grand voilier. Alors que les explorateurs s'apprêtaient à prendre la mer, le vieillard, curieux, commenta :

\- La nuit, tout de même ?  
\- L'aventure ne dort pas, _sourit Lockpin._

Le colossinge sourit en échange. Il leur souhaita une bonne route, et leur donna quelques indications utiles : qu'il fallait mieux ne pas trop s'éloigner, malgré tout, au risque de se perdre. Il vérifia qu'ils avaient une carte, mais ne demanda pas leur destination. Rares étaient ceux qui en avaient une, à vrai dire. Néanmoins… ceux-là, pensa-t-il, semblaient différents des marins qu'il avait l'habitude de voir naviguer ces mers brumeuses. Ils étaient confiants.  
Les aventuriers contemplèrent leur bateau, leur partenaire le temps de cette excursion. Plutôt petit, mais suffisamment grand pour les accueillir tous. Il n'y avait pas de cabine, seulement des sacs de couchage pour tenir chaud. A vrai dire, il se faisait froid, et les Pokémon furent bien obligés d'enfiler des manteaux.

Hakamo-o naviguait la voile. Pikachu voulut aider, comme il sentait ne pas être totalement étranger à la technique, mais le solitaire lui conseilla de se reposer, et lui assura que tout irait bien. Lax avait maintenant la carte. Avec Lockpin, il suivait leur trajet. D'une croix rouge était inscrite leur destination.  
Par moments, ils rencontrèrent de petits bouts de terre. Parfois même, des arbres y étaient plantés, et se dressaient haut vers le ciel. Lockpin se disait qu'ils devaient se sentir terriblement seuls.  
Et ainsi, plongé dans une douce rêverie, le bateau avançait.

Pikachu était penché par-dessus bord. Il voyait des petites silhouettes de poissons nager. Au fur et à mesure, il en voyait de plus en plus. Lui ne le savait pas, mais c'étaient d'innocents magikarpes. Il nota tout de même qu'ils allaient tous dans la même direction : à savoir la direction inverse de leur bateau. Pourquoi ? se disait le Pokémon. En soupirant, il porta une main à sa sacoche en cuir, et en sortit le bout de papier contenant ce que nous avions appelé, faute de désignation pertinente, des « hiéroglyphes », au tout début de notre histoire. Il le fixa avec attention, et hésita à demander à Hakamo-o ce qu'il en pensait. Mais une part en lui disait de garder la chose cachée – il regretta presque que Lockpin en fut au courant. Pas qu'elle semblât s'en souvenir, après tout ce qui s'était passé…  
Il plia le papier et l'enfouit dans sa sacoche, n'y pensant plus, et redirigea son regard sur la mer couleur d'encre.

Soudain, Hakamo-o se précipita vers l'avant du bateau.  
\- Vous le sentez, vous aussi ?

Les autres étaient troublés. Sentir quoi ?

\- L'aura… C'est un colosse… Il s'approche… en dessous !

Personne ne comprit, mais tout le monde sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Hakamo-o plongea d'un bond dans la mer. Au même moment, le bateau recula de quelques bons mètres. Puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, un léviator, titanesque, effrayant, sortit sa gueule énorme à une vitesse folle hors de l'eau. Si le bateau n'avait été poussé par Hakamo-o – et quelle force devait-il avoir ! - il aurait été détruit, sans aucun doute. Le monstre marin s'apprêtait à charger à nouveau. Pikachu se concentra sur son corps entier, et dirigea un courant électrique puissant contre l'adversaire, qui l'encaissa sans trop broncher. Au moins, il put le paralyser un instant – assez longtemps pour que Hakamo-o lance une attaque dévastatrice.  
Un jet de sang noir jaillit du cou de la bête, qui retomba dans les abîmes, morte. Hakamo-o atterrit sur le navire, tranquillement. Ses écailles étaient teintées de rouge.

\- J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur comme ça.

Puis, il se rapprocha des voiles, et se remit à manœuvrer, comme si de rien n'était.  
Les trois novices en avaient la bouche-bée. Jamais, ô grand jamais, n'avaient-ils assisté à une telle démonstration de puissance.


	24. Chapitre 17: Baffin

**Chapitre 17 : Baffin**

 _Un tarpaud se laissait porter par les vagues. Allongé sur le dos, sur sa barque sale, il avait le regard fixé sur le ciel.  
_ \- Si j'étais devenu un tartard… _se lamenta-t-il en passant ses doigts sur son œil gonflé._ J'aurais pu…  
Il gémit. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa gorge était sèche, son ventre, vide. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait diné ?  
Il eut un rictus, tomba dans un fou rire.  
\- Mourir de soif au milieu de la mer !  
Il se canalisa.  
\- Allons bon. Je l'ai choisi, au moins.  
Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il était temps de s'en aller, sans doute… mais il serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps.  
Son bateau ne bougeait plus. Le tarpaud se redressa, avec peine.

\- Terre ! _s'exclama-t-il, la voix rauque, tandis que la folie le rongeait peu à peu._ Terre, terre !  
En deux enjambées, il atterrit sur le sol. L'herbe fine lui chatouillait les pieds. Il allait pouvoir manger, boire, dormir, survivre ! Il se mit à rire de joie, en regardant autour de lui.  
Marchant frénétiquement, il vint s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Puis, le marin souleva ses genoux et enfouit sa tête entre eux.  
Et ses rires se transformèrent en pleurs.  
Baffin était seul sur un îlot, au milieu de la mer.

* * *

Hakamo-o tenait les voiles en sifflotant un air doux. Lax et Lockpin se remettaient de leurs esprits. Pikachu était resté lucide. Bien que choqué, il était surtout intéressé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Comme si un fragment de sa mémoire tentait de refaire surface, qu'il était sur le point de franchir ce filtre qu'était l'amnésie, sans pouvoir se faufiler au travers complètement.  
\- Tu disais : l'aura ?  
Hakamo-o gardait les yeux rivés droit devant lui.  
\- Je pourrais bien vous mettre au courant… _dit-il._ Chaque chose a une aura, une sorte d'élargissement de l'âme. Toi, moi, ce bateau, ces flots. En se concentrant bien, on peut les ressentir.  
Il sut que Pikachu était en train d'essayer au moment-même qu'il lui parlait.  
\- Enfin, il faut de l'entrainement, et de l'expérience. Tout le monde y est capable, potentiellement.  
Lax et Lockpin écoutaient aussi, intrigués, ce qui poussa le mentor de continuer.  
\- Voyez l'environnement comme une boule d'énergie. Tout à l'heure, nous étions en équilibre. Quelques petits poissons, des magikarpe, surtout, des algues, et puis nous tous. Et soudain, une perturbation. Je vois les auras en couleur, et c'est généralement le cas, chez les Pokémon: mais certains entendent des sons, sentent des palpitations au bout de leurs doigts. Ça dépend de l'individu, vraiment. Donc… le léviator avait une aura rouge, menaçante. J'ai réagis immédiatement.  
\- C'est extraordinaire… _commenta Lockpin, qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette dimension de la réalité.  
_ Les autres ne surent que dire. Décidément, c'était un monde rempli de mystères tous plus excitants les uns que les autres.  
\- Pour un explorateur de mon calibre, pas tant que ça. C'est normal. Sinon, nous mourrions aussitôt le pied posé dans un donjon digne de ce nom.  
Il se remit à siffler. Les autres Pokémon regardaient, de temps à autre, les eaux autour. Ils discutaient de cette nouvelle découverte.

Hakamo-o reprit.  
\- D'ailleurs, le donjon dans lequel nous allons entrer sera sans aucun doute vicieux. Si vous n'êtes pas sur vos gardes en permanence, ne vous y trompez pas : vous _allez_ vous faire avoir.  
Le trio frissonna.  
Lax s'empressa de demander :  
\- Comment maîtrise-t-on l'aura ?  
Hakamo-o sourit.  
\- Je ne saurais vous le dire. Chez moi, c'était inné. Quand on grandit dans la jungle, on… _(il s'arrêta)_.  
Il voulut dire : « On apprend à distinguer le danger, les prédateurs ».  
Lockpin regarda la carte. Ses yeux s'allumèrent.  
\- Nous sommes tout près !  
Les autres sourirent.  
Le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu. Lockpin sentit comme une flamme en elle. Elle regarda ses nouveaux amis, et songea aux événements l'ayant conduite jusqu'ici. Dire qu'il y a peu de temps, elle était coincée dans un travail aliénant détruisant toute perspective du futur. Et puis, il était venu… Pikachu.  
 _« Merci… », se dit-elle._

Le bateau ralentit. Hakamo-o descendit en premier. Il tira une corde et accrocha le bateau à un bâton planté dans le sol. Dans cette zone, il n'y avait plus de brouillard. Hakamo-o leva les yeux. Au-dessus d'eux, la pleine Lune brillait et faisait descendre un large faisceau de lumière, comme s'ils avaient été bénis par le Ciel.  
Ils observèrent l'ilot. De l'herbe, et un grand arbre. C'était tout.  
\- Le Lac… _murmura Pikachu.  
_ Lockpin regarda la carte.  
\- Mais… c'est ici. Ça ne peut qu'être là.  
Lax craignait le pire : que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mensonge. Il sentit son cœur se nouer.  
Hakamo-o fit rapidement le tour de l'île, en secouant la tête. Frustré, Pikachu s'approcha de l'arbre. Il voulait le saccager. Tant d'efforts, tant de périls… Et puis, Lockpin… ! C'était leur destination. Le Lac de la Brume devait exister !  
Il posa violemment sa paume sur le tronc d'ébène, jura en fixant le sol.  
Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une énergie indescriptible. Sa main se réchauffait, comme s'il tenait une flamme. Une goutte couleur azur tomba sur son front.

* * *

Le dos de Baffin était parcouru d'une chaleur confortable. Il se leva, et se retourna, surpris.  
Il dévisagea le grand arbre. Celui-ci s'éclairait. Ses feuilles étaient devenues bleues; des gouttes, de la même couleur, en tombaient. Lorsqu'elles touchaient Baffin, elles s'évaporaient, entraînant sa fièvre et sa douleur avec elles.

Tandis qu'elles remontaient, elles s'accumulaient dans les nuages.  
Baffin ne savait que faire. Soudainement, un éclair l'éblouit, et il fut entouré d'une lumière blanche. La foudre tomba sur l'arbre, provoquant, quelques temps après, un bruit assourdissant.  
Mais l'arbre ne rompit point. Il était parcouru d'un courant électrique, qui partait des racines, jusqu'à l'extrémité des branches. Baffin ne trouvait pas d'explication au phénomène.  
Puis, quelque chose d'encore plus étrange se produisit.

* * *

Toute l'île avait été secouée par la foudre s'étant abattue. La mer entière, pendant un instant, fut englobée de lumière. A présent, la foudre tombait un peu partout. Il se mit à pleuvoir : de véritables cordes, glacées.  
Le vieux colossinge lisait tranquillement un livre, dans sa maisonnette. Lorsque la foudre tomba, il leva les yeux, bien en place derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il eut un sourire de satisfaction, et se remit à lire.  
\- Vous l'avez trouvé, alors.  
Il se leva de sa chaise à bascule, posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, et vint ranger dans sa bibliothèque son livre préféré, avant de souffler ses bougies.  
Un Pokémon attentif aurait alors eu le temps de lire le titre inscrit sur la brochure : « _Le carnet de bord de Baffin_ ».


	25. Chapitre 18: La vérité sous nos pieds

**Chapitre 18 : La vérité sous nos pieds**

Le brouillard retrouva la place qu'il chérissait tant, la lumière la lui laissant. Les Pokémon avaient été véritablement éblouis, pendant un instant.  
Leurs regards étaient projetés sur l'arbre, qui semblait frémir, mais qui ne pouvait rompre. Pikachu ne put s'empêcher de faire l'analogie entre les branches qu'il voyait et les algues de la _Grotte_. Il se demandait comment allait le maître du donjon, espérait que personne de mal intentionné n'avait eu pour idée de lui nuire, ou de s'approprier son trésor.  
Le tronc s'était comme ouvert, laissant une fente assez large pour que le Pokémon commun puisse s'y introduire. A n'en pas douter, ce devait être l'entrée du donjon.  
Les Pokémon se regardèrent. Résolus, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la créature sylvestre.  
Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à la mer avant que le passage ne se referme, au cas où ils ne ressortiraient jamais du donjon vers lequel ils descendaient à vive allure.  
La descente semblait interminable, comme s'ils allaient s'enfoncer jusqu'au centre de la planète. Pourtant, elle ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur les corps des Pokémon. Soudain, tout s'arrêta, tout devint stable. Quelques instants après, le tronc s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le donjon.

Une odeur de mer parvenait à leurs narines. Pourtant, ils se tenaient sur la terre ferme. La grotte était froide et noire. Les explorateurs allumèrent deux torches. De petits bruits de claquement se firent entendre. Avec inquiétude, Lockpin fit parcourir la lumière sur les parois. Des amonistar les dévisageaient, de leurs yeux globuleux et méchants. Surprise, Lockpin laissa échapper un cri. Les amonistar ouvrirent leurs bouches hideuses, se préparèrent à l'attaque.  
Pikachu fit parcourir son corps d'électricité. Lax se mit en garde, se concentrant sur ses poings. Lockpin, remise de ses esprits, ranimée par cette fièvre d'exploratrice, se tenait prête au combat.

Hakamo-o ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant. Il visualisa les alentours. De petites boules d'énergie de couleur azur s'éloignaient d'eux : ce devaient être des amonita. Les pointes d'aura rouge qu'il voyait étaient les amonistar. Il compta rapidement. Une dizaine… Non, une vingtaine d'entre eux, peut-être. Ses écailles s'éclairèrent: dans le noir quasi-complet, on pouvait voir ses disques briller, comme sortis d'un autre monde. Puis, ils se détachèrent de ses bras, voltigèrent dans les airs.  
Les amonistar bondirent au même moment.  
Pikachu en électrocuta deux, d'une attaque Tonnerre. Un troisième le toucha au flanc avec un Tir de Boue. Le Pokémon-souris trébucha, mais n'eut pas très mal. Néanmoins, l'amonistar, dans sa lancée, fusait droit vers lui, prêt à mordre.  
Lockpin lui infligea un coup de pied sec, brisant son coquillage et l'envoyant s'écraser contre un rocher.  
Lax évita les fossiles d'ammonites envoyés sur lui par une attaque _« Pouvoir Antique »._ Il se mit de côté et tendit son poing. _« Puissance…cachée ! »_. Une onde de choc balaya quelques amonistar, ainsi que des amonita.  
Les écailles d'écaïd revinrent vers lui, trempées de sang. Il avait dû tuer au moins quinze Pokémon sauvages.  
Les explorateurs avaient gagné.  
\- C'est incroyable, _commenta Hakamo-o de manière quelque peu sarcastique, en tapotant quelque chose sur un appareil qu'il portait – depuis quand, exactement ? – au poignet,_ Ce qui peut parfois se cacher sous nos pieds !

Ils marchèrent un long moment sans rien croiser qui vive. De temps à autre, ils purent admirer des cristaux s'étant formés au milieu de deux roches, mais n'y touchèrent pas, de crainte d'actionner on ne sait quel piège traître.  
Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui de leurs chausses, tapant à bruit régulier contre le sol. Tout le monde était attentif aux alentours. Hakamo-o expliqua que l'on pouvait aussi dissimuler son aura, et qu'il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes, dans des donjons comme ceux-ci.  
Enfin, ils semblèrent atteindre une nouvelle étape dans la découverte du donjon.  
Le terrain était à présent en pente, descendant vers une petite étendue d'eau. La roche laissait place au sable et, très vite, les Pokémon eurent l'impression de fouler une plage. De l'autre côté de l'étendue était la suite du donjon : tout y revenait comme avant, un sol rocailleux se poursuivant dans l'obscurité.  
\- Attention à où vous mettez les pieds, _mit en garde Hakamo-o.  
_ Le lac n'était pas profond : l'eau devait monter à deux décimètres, tout au plus. Même Pikachu pouvait marcher tranquillement.  
Les aventuriers traversèrent l'étendue, se trempant un peu les pieds. Pikachu sentit une algue l'effleurer, et pensa au tout premier donjon qu'il avait exploré – depuis sa nouvelle existence, du moins. A présent de l'autre côté, les Pokémon purent constater que la route se séparait en trois chemins distincts, comme si trois grottes s'étaient crées à l'intérieur d'une seule. Classique.  
\- Tout droit ? _proposa Lockpin.  
_ Les autres acquiescèrent, et s'engagèrent sur le chemin du milieu.

Hakamo-o demanda à Lax de lui donner une bouteille d'eau. La marche l'avait déshydraté. Il but en marchant. Lax trimballait son énorme sac à dos d'explorateur, qui ne semblait pas trop l'encombrer. Lockpin avait un sac plus petit. Elle marchait en sifflotant, mais cet air décontracté apparent était teinté d'angoisse.

Les Pokémon avaient l'impression que le donjon se refermait de plus en plus sur eux. Comme si la grotte allait imploser. Ce n'était pas un sentiment rassurant. Le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombant d'en haut venait se mêler au bruit des pas, dans un tintement discontinu. Ce qui était effrayant, ce n'était pas seulement d'être presque entièrement plongé dans le noir : c'était de ne pas pouvoir visualiser l'endroit où l'on se promenait. Ils pourraient être en train de monter, de descendre, ils n'en sauraient rien. Peut-être s'étaient-ils aventurés dans un labyrinthe sans fin, et qu'ils finiraient par y succomber. Avancer machinalement devenait énervant, car l'on voulait que quelque chose arrive.  
\- Comment tu fais, dans ce genre de situations ? _demanda Lockpin à Hakamo-o, plus expérimenté qu'elle._ Comment tu gères l'ennui ?  
\- Je ne m'ennuie pas.  
Lockpin s'était retournée, pour regarder son interlocuteur. Lax marchait les yeux à demi-clos. Et Pikachu…  
\- Où est Pikachu ? _interrogea l'exploratrice d'une voix tremblante.  
_

* * *

\- La torche m'empêche de dormir, _pesta un Pokémon au regard affreux._ Quelle idée, de planter ça là, comme ça.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son lit. Il y avait un autre Pokémon dans la pièce, qui, lui, lisait tranquillement.  
\- Rien ne t'empêche de descendre avec tous les autres. Je peux rester ici seul, tu sais ?  
L'insomniaque jura, s'allongeant sur le dos, et plaçant ses mains derrière son crâne.  
\- Ça me perturbe. Le sol peut s'écrouler à tout moment.  
Son acolyte ricana.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que le ciel lui-même s'écroule sur toi, parfois ?  
Un orbe, posé sur un support en bois, et posé au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il était la raison pour laquelle celle-ci existât, brilla vivement. Les deux Pokémon se redressèrent brusquement, et dévisagèrent l'objet. Une ligne de nombres s'était dessinée. Le Pokémon qui lisait se chargea de prendre une feuille de papier. L'autre lui lança un stylo. Ils se regardèrent, et un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.  
\- Je m'en vais avertir l'équipe.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que le sol s'écroule ?  
\- Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre !


	26. Chapitre 19: Parler aux murs

**Chapitre 19 : Parler aux murs**

Journal d'Archéduc

Jour 19

 _Je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps. Je n'avais rien à dire. Je sais. La mémoire. J'aurais dû. Mais je n'avais plus envie de rien. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Vous ne le croirez pas. Nous avons rencontrés des vivants. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Nous bougeons en permanence, pour augmenter nos chances de survie. Je vous tiens au courant. Gardons espoir._

* * *

Lockpin tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Elle tremblait tellement que son état semblait plus inquiétant que celui de Pikachu, disparu.  
Lax, d'habitude stoïque, se rongeait les ongles, tentait de trouver une façon de réagir, un plan d'action.  
Hakamo-o voulait apaiser la situation. Il commença en s'excusant.  
\- J'étais tellement concentré sur les auras dangereuses, que j'ai arrêté de prêter attention aux nôtres… J'aurais dû le remarquer. Je suis désolé.  
Puis, en tant que meneur du groupe, il proposa rapidement un plan.  
\- Je ne recommanderais jamais de faire ça d'ordinaire, mais… _il fixa ses deux acolytes, résolument,_ … il va falloir nous séparer.  
Lockpin et Lax étudiaient la proposition. Étaient-ils assez forts pour s'aventurer seuls dans le donjon? Et puis, la question se dissipa. On l'était ou on ne l'était pas, mais il fallait retrouver Pikachu.  
\- Souvenons-nous du trajet, _commença Hakamo-o._ Nous avons marché en ligne droite pendant un moment. Ensuite, nous avons traversé un petit bassin d'eau. A ce moment-là, le donjon s'est séparé en trois. A partir de là, c'était une ligne droite. Pikachu n'est pas passé devant nous – nous l'aurions remarqué. Soit il s'est engagé sur le mauvais chemin, soit il a fait demi-tour pour je ne sais quelle raison, soit il a été capturé. Quelle que soit la proposition que l'on envisage…  
\- Nous devons revenir sur nos pas, _conclut Lax._

* * *

 _« Quand est-ce que les murs sont devenus rose ? Je ne leur reproche pas leur couleur, je les interroge. Pourquoi ne répondent-ils pas ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Répondez ! »  
« C'est ton amnésie, tu oublies, encore ! »  
« Arrêtez ! »  
« Il oublie, hein ? Il oublie ! »  
« Nous avons toujours été comme ça, tu es le seul à avoir changé ! Et toi, quelle est ta couleur, hein ? On te le demande, car tu devrais le savoir ! »  
« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! »_

Et ainsi, Pikachu délirait.  
Où était-il ? Trois explorateurs aimeraient le savoir. Le quatrième ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne savait même plus que trois explorateurs aimeraient le savoir. Ces murs étaient vraiment étranges. C'est comme s'ils dansaient en se moquant de lui. Il s'énerva.

 _« Je suis jaune, et vous rose, et alors ? »  
« Jaune, jaune ! C'est ta couleur. »_

Il se chargea en électricité.

 _« Moquez-vous de mon nom encore, et je… »  
« Tu te souviens ? Hein ? Tu t'en souviens ? »  
« Ce n'est pas mon nom. Je suis Pikachu. Je suis… »_

Il planta ses doigts dans sa tête, hurla. Des larmes se formaient dans les coins de ses yeux. Des Pokémon sauvage, profitant de cette faiblesse, commencèrent à s'approcher. Ils le regretteront.  
Un amas d'électricité se forma autour de l'amnésique devenu fou. Il poussa un cri, et toute cette décharge vint se percuter sur tout ce qui l'entourait – les Pokémon y compris. Les murs se turent, étonnés.

* * *

Le trio était à bout de souffle. Ensemble, ils étaient, à présent, de nouveau en face des trois chemins.  
\- Je vais aller vers l'intérieur du donjon, _décida Hakamo-o, avant de sortir de petits orbes de sa sacoche._ Accrochez-les à vos poignets. Ils nous permettront de communiquer.  
Lockpin et Lax s'exécutèrent, enfilant d'un mouvement l'objet. Sur ces directives, Hakamo-o s'en alla, de deux bonds.  
Lockpin fusa vers le chemin de gauche Lax prit celui de droite.  
Et tous furent emportés par un remarquable élan de courage.

* * *

\- Tirez, tirez ! _répétait une voix rauque._

Au milieu du brouillard s'éclairaient quelques lanternes. On pouvait à peine distinguer le contour de plusieurs objets massifs. Un de ces « tireurs » suait à grosses gouttes. Ses membres étaient tétanisés, il sentait ses jambes faillir. L'averse se faisait de plus en plus violente : il grelottait. _« Cela fait une heure que nous tirons !»,_ aurait-il voulu protester, mais les signes de faiblesse n'étaient pas appréciés, ici. On vous expulsait. Peu de temps après, c'était la mort. Alors, il serra les dents, jurant que, dans une autre vie, on ne l'y prendrait plus. Oui, dans une autre vie, il opterait pour une existence plus droite.  
Mais pour l'instant, il fallait tirer la barque, car on partait en expédition.


	27. Chapitre 20: Absurdum

**Chapitre 20 :** ** _Absurdum_**

 _« Prenez les deux torches »_ , avait dit Hakamo-o, avant que les explorateurs ne se séparent. _« Je pourrai me contenter d'un orbe luminescent, qui éclaire moins. »_

Lockpin commençait à fatiguer. Elle était attentive à la moindre variation de son environnement, et ses yeux faisaient des sauts entre sa gauche et sa droite, frénétiquement. Le chemin semblait identique au premier, et elle se contentait d'avancer tout droit, tout doucement, n'appelant pas même le nom du disparu, par crainte d'attirer des Pokémon sauvages.  
En promenant sa lampe au-dessus d'elle, elle remarqua quelque chose de très étrange. Le haut de la grotte formait une pente inversée, tandis que le sol restait droit. Y avait-il un étage au-dessus d'elle ? L'imaginer était fastidieux. Elle essayait de former une image mentale du donjon. En premier, on descendait… de combien de mètres, exactement ? Le savoir lui permettrait de déterminer combien d'étages il pouvait y avoir. Mais ils étaient tombés à une vitesse inestimable. Un chemin se séparait ensuite en trois. Elle se demandait : et si « l'ascenseur » s'arrêtait à différents endroits en fonction du nombre de personnes à l'intérieur ? Tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua même pas que le sol devenait plus mou, sous ses bottes couleur kaki. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était peut-être déjà trop tard : ses pieds s'enfonçaient à présent dans une sorte de pâte rocheuse. En quelques instants, ses chevilles avaient été avalées. Elle s'affola, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Très vite, elle put sentir sur son bassin la chaleur tiède du piège. Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, elle luttait pour sa survie. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient. _« Je ne veux pas mourir… pas ici… pas comme ça… »_ , gémissait-elle.  
Puis, comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'exploratrice n'avait jamais existé, le donjon finit de l'engloutir, et il semblait avoir apprécié le plat.

* * *

Lax avait l'effrayant sentiment qu'on le scrutait, dans le noir. Par moments, il se retournait brusquement, s'attendant à voir apparaître un monstre quelconque. Ne rien voir le rendait fou, car la présence le hantait : il aurait mieux aimé avoir à se battre. Tandis que le gourmet essayait de rediriger son attention vers sa mission, éliminant toute pensée torturante, il entendit un battement d'ailes. Ce ne pouvait être une hallucination : le son était clairement audible. Alors, il se retourna à nouveau, mais ne vit rien. Lorsqu'il pivota sur lui-même, néanmoins… il découvrit deux yeux ronds et rouges, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Avez-vous déjà ressenti l'effroi, le véritable effroi ? Celui qui vous perce l'estomac, qui vous cloue sur place. Vos jambes tremblent et vos cordes vocales se serrent : vous ne pouvez ni courir, ni hurler. Vos tempes se crispent, semblent battre à un rythme régulier. Votre esprit ne peut se dégager de cet embargo, votre corps entier essaie de faire appel à vos instincts primaires, que vous avez enfouis au fond de vous depuis bien longtemps, mais ils refusent de répondre. Vous voilà paralysé, livré à votre sort. Lax pouvait voir la créature se tenant devant lui, très clairement. Sa tête était aussi ronde que ses yeux, son corps était ovale, son buste était parcouru de triangles, qui dirigeaient notre regard vers ses pattes beiges, fines, osseuses, dont les extrémités étaient ornées d'ongles pointus, de couleur rose, et qui avaient dû se planter dans bien des musaraignes. Et, en effet, devant ce noarfang, prédateur patient, notre aventurier se sentait comme une minuscule souris, bien qu'il ne soit plus petit que d'un mètre, ce qui était déjà beaucoup, diraient certains. L'oiseau ouvrit son large bec, et de petits objets blancs en tombèrent, rebondissant contre le sol. A n'en pas douter, c'étaient des dents. Lax voulut pleurer. Enfin, le hibou parla.  
\- Vous cherchez quelque chose.

L'intonation délivrait la parole telle une affirmation, et non une question. Dans tous les cas, Lax ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot.  
La créature recula, tournant le dos à l'explorateur. Des dents tombèrent à nouveau.  
\- Je suis le Grand-duc du donjon, _se présenta-t-il._ Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider à _trouver.  
_ Lax racla sa gorge. Il bégaya :  
\- Je… oui, s'il vous plaît.  
Suite à quoi, le Grand-duc déclara :  
\- Très bien. Mais ce sera là le seul vœu que je vous accorderai. Suivez-moi.  
Les deux Pokémon se mirent en route. Lax avait peur de parler.  
Au même moment, la voix de Hakamo-o surgit de l'orbe que Lax portait à son poignet.  
\- Ici Hakamo-o, pas de trace de Pikachu, à vous.  
\- Ici Lax... r-rien de mon côté non plus, à vous.

Après quelques instants :  
\- Lockpin ? _lança Hakamo-o.  
_ Aucune réponse. Lax regretta aussitôt de s'être séparé de son amie.

* * *

Lockpin tentait de faire entrer tout l'air qu'elle pouvait dans ses poumons. Ses yeux étaient encore clos. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait cru mourir. Mais elle pouvait sentir un terrain stable en dessous d'elle, à présent. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux. Soudain, son esprit se disloqua. Lockpin pouvait voir l'endroit où elle se tenait précédemment, au-dessus d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? _prononça-t-elle, ne sachant que penser.  
_ Alors, elle se redressa, et put reconnaître le « plafond en pente » qui avait déclenché ses réflexions, plus tôt. Pour ne pas perdre la raison, elle récapitula ce qui lui était arrivé.  
La roche était soudainement devenue une gelée grise, sans pour autant changer dans son apparence, et elle était tombée au travers… pour ressortir sur le haut de la grotte. Le bas était devenu le haut, le haut, le bas, et elle avait beau y penser fort, la situation ne faisait pas sens. Depuis quand les donjons avaient la capacité de distordre l'essence même du monde physique ? Que devait-on en penser ? Que notre conception du réel était fausse ? Que ce que nous considérions comme la réalité n'en était qu'une petite partie, obéissant à certaines lois, parmi tant d'autres ? Lockpin se redressa, gardant l'idée plantée dans sa tête, et se remit à marcher. Lorsqu'elle porta son avant-bras à hauteur de la bouche, elle remarqua que l'orbe n'y était plus. Alors, elle pesta : ses compagnons s'inquiéteraient davantage. Mais il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

* * *

 _LA VOIX : [Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et ses jambes aussi.]  
_ \- Taisez-vous ! _hurlait Pikachu, contre la voix.  
LA VOIX : [Vers où avançait-il ? Cet aventurier puissant, ayant terrassé une foule de Pokémon sauvages. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi fort dans son état normal ! Comme ce serait plus simple !]  
LA VOIX : [Il bouche ses oreilles, mais rien à faire, la voix ne veut pas s'en aller. Qu'est-ce ? L'aventurier lève les yeux. Il distingue une lumière, au loin. Que c'est cliché ! Mais c'est vrai, pourtant. Un courant électrique parcourait son corps : lui aussi éclairait la grotte, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Bientôt, il s'écroulera : quand il n'aura plus d'énergie !].  
_

* * *

\- Tu pourrais éteindre ta lampe ? _demanda le Grand-duc, d'un ton intimidant, et pourtant poli, d'une certaine manière, comme si la question était innocente._ Lax hésita, finit par dire, d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Si j'éteins la lampe, comment vais-je voir ?  
Il aurait juré que le noarfang était en train de sourire quand il lui dit :  
\- Tu dois apprendre à avoir confiance.  
Ce dernier s'arrêta. Il était perturbé. Ces paroles semblaient familières, trop, peut-être. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Avoir confiance… en Lockpin et Pikachu, aussi. Si lui s'en était sorti, eux s'en sortiraient aussi, aucun doute là-dessus. Il éteignit la lampe d'un geste du doigt. Le hibou battit calmement des ailes, et le donjon commença à s'éclairer en même temps qu'elles, tout doucement. Lax était ébahi. Il voulut demander comment, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau : le donjon était enfin admirable. De petits insectes se promenaient sur les roches couleur azur, longeant entre des lianes légèrement plus foncées, desquelles émanait une faible lumière. Ce n'était pas le cas, avant. Le Grand-duc expliqua, faisant tomber d'autres dents de son bec :  
\- J'ai éveillé le donjon. Pour vous tous. Vous êtes de bons explorateurs.

* * *

Lockpin pouvait éteindre sa lampe. Elle se demandait d'où venait ce bain de lumière soudain – pas qu'elle s'en plaignit. Elle se sentait soudain plus rassurée, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Sa route se fit plus étroite. Elle eut l'impression de s'apprêter à entrer vers un niveau plus avancé de l'exploration. Par instinct, elle leva les yeux : au-dessus d'elle, se poursuivait le chemin ''d'en bas'', en un… labyrinthe circulaire. Mais de là où elle était, elle en avait une vue d'ensemble : trouver la bonne route n'était pas dur. Elle eut une pensée pertinente : la suite de son chemin semblait tout à fait être un labyrinthe, aussi. Et si les deux passages étaient construits, symétriquement ? Comme si l'un était le miroir de l'autre.  
Elle enleva son sac et l'ouvrit, en sortant sa carte incomplète du Continent Rose et un bandage. Elle serra le bandage entre ses dents, leva les yeux au ciel, tourna sa paume gauche vers elle, serra les dents un peu plus, fixa sa main droite, puis trancha sa paume gauche assez profondément pour que le sang en coule, pas assez pour s'infliger une blessure grave. Et elle se mit à dessiner le labyrinthe.

* * *

Pikachu n'avait plus de lumière à suivre. Au moins, les voix s'étaient tues. Mais hallucinait-il toujours ? Pourquoi tout était devenu lumineux, d'un coup ? Il se rendit compte qu'il savait à présent qu'il hallucinait. Ce n'était pas le cas, avant. Ça voulait dire que les effets de… quelle que soit la chose qui l'avait atteinte, se dissipaient. Sa fièvre tombait. Il était devenu plus rationnel. Aucun mur ne parle, et je m'appelle Pikachu, se répétait-il. En revanche, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là. C'était terrifiant. Quelque chose en lui disait d'avancer, vers _quelque chose._ Qu'il trouverait des réponses, s'il avançait…

Mais il ne pouvait plus avancer. Le chemin s'était arrêté, brusquement : devant lui, un mur de cristal, qui brillait. Il posa sa main dessus : le matériau était froid, mais semblait se réchauffer sous le contact, au fur et à mesure. Soudain, tout trembla, autour de lui, comme si le donjon avait été atteint d'un spasme. La secousse était terrible. Le Pokémon avait du mal à tenir debout. Petit à petit, il pouvait percevoir un son terrifiant… comme une vague, qui s'approchait, à une vitesse folle. Tout devenait clair. De l'eau s'engouffrait dans cette partie de la cave, et il était piégé. Il pouvait déjà voir cette chose de l'apocalypse, s'approcher de lui. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Il colla son dos contre le cristal, qui avait scellé sa mort, ferma les yeux, acceptant son sort, celui de s'en aller, sans mémoire, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu. Alors que la vague s'apprêtait à écraser tous les os de son corps, il se sentit tomber en arrière… et quand il se releva, il n'était plus _là_ , mais derrière le cristal.

* * *

Une dizaine de barques naviguaient sur les eaux devenues tumultueuses : des cordes d'eau tombaient sur les marins, et la foudre menaçait de s'abattre sur eux à tout moment.  
\- Ramez, ramez ! _répétait cette même voix autoritaire.  
_ Et notre Pokémon malheureux, dont les membres étaient déjà prêts à rompre il y a un chapitre, ramait. Vraiment, cette situation… pour lui, elle était absurde.

* * *

Au milieu du bassin d'eau ornant le début du donjon, un petit objet rond, scintillant, et qui flottait, pouvait attraper notre regard. En s'en approchant, on pouvait entendre un petit grésillement. Si l'on tendait vraiment l'oreille, voici ce qu'on comprendrait :

\- Je répète, ici Lax. Lockpin, Hakamo-o ? Répondez !


	28. Chapitre 21: Le Grand-baron

**Chapitre 21 : Le Grand-baron**

La souris tournait la tête, curieuse. Son pull en laine, qu'elle avait enfilé pendant la traversée du Lac, ou plutôt de la Mer, de la Brume, était coincé dans le cristal. Pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. La crainte d'un nouveau tsunami surprise le dissuada de poser sa main sur la paroi lisse à nouveau. Décidément, il était devenu plus lucide. Se retournant, il dévisagea les alentours. Des parallélépipèdes flottaient, comme si un pont s'était fragmenté dans le vide. Il s'accroupit au bord de celui sur lequel il se tenait. Pikachu ne pouvait voir le fond du donjon : en dessous, des bouts flottaient, à l'infini. Le sien était un miroir : il pouvait dévisager sa figure mignonne, mais quelque peu usée par la poussière et la fatigue. Pourtant, les autres passerelles n'étaient pas des miroirs. Il s'en rendit compte en sautant d'une à l'autre. Il pouvait voir un bout du donjon à l'intérieur – qu'il connaissait. Sa mémoire lui revenait ! Il était venu ici avec Lockpin, Lax et Hakamo-o, l'écaïd solitaire. Mais où étaient-ils passés ? L'angoisse l'envahi. S'étaient-ils séparés ? Il marchait, quand soudain… des murs, lui demandant son nom, une lumière, le tsunami… ses souvenirs étaient flous. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Un sentiment de frustration naquit en lui. Celui que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a l'impression que la vie s'acharne sur nous, attaquant toujours le même point, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe. Là, c'était sa mémoire. Et qu'était-on, sans mémoire ? Rien. _« Je suis personne »_ , finit par lâcher Pikachu. Mais il se ressaisit : ses amis le cherchaient, sans doute. Comment les retrouver ? La réponse était évidente, et l'explorateur fit le lien rapidement. Les cristaux étaient des portails, faisant le lien entre différentes parties du donjon. Il fallait retrouver le bon, celui à travers lequel il pourrait voir, et rejoindre, ses amis.  
L'explorateur se mit donc à chercher.

* * *

\- Je répète, ici Lax. Lockpin, Hakamo-o ? Répondez !

Lax pesta. Que Lockpin ait rencontré un problème… Mais Hakamo-o ?  
Il voulut demander si la communication pouvait être interrompue en fonction de où on se situait, dans le donjon. D'un autre côté, il craignait la réponse négative. Il préférait _croire_ qu'ils s'étaient tout simplement trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, plutôt que croire en une catastrophe. Son cœur battait à rompre. Il se sentait très mal, comme un Pokémon qui craint d'avoir perdu ses seuls amis au monde. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Ils n'avaient pas été prêts pour ça. Leurs passions les avaient aveuglés, et ils avaient foncé tête baissée vers le danger, sans réfléchir. Les paroles de Hakamo-o lui revinrent en esprit : il avait dit que s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils _allaient_ se faire avoir. Et c'est ce qui se passait.  
Lax fut extirpé de ses pensées funestes par le bruit des dents qui tombaient sur le sol.  
\- Je ressens ton angoisse, _dit le Grand-duc, très calmement._ Ton âme faiblit. C'est compréhensible.  
Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre.  
\- Deux choix s'offrent à toi, présentement. Tu peux abandonner – je peux même te tuer, si tu veux, d'un coup rapide et sans douleur. Tu seras délivré pour toujours, et aucune peine ne te sera infligée. Ou bien, tu peux endurer, et peut-être que tu reverras tes amis, au bout du tunnel. Tant qu'il y a _une_ chance, moi, personnellement, je préférerais continuer à vivre. Rien à perdre, pas vrai?

* * *

Lockpin marchait à pas rapides à travers le labyrinthe, tenant son esquisse ensanglantée de la main droite. Sa paume gauche lui faisait un peu mal. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, prit à gauche. C'était la route à suivre. Tout à coup, un frisson la parcourut, comme si une brise d'air frais lui avait effleuré l'échine. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Quel était ce pressentiment ?  
C'est alors que, comme pour lui répondre, le donjon rugit… un hurlement rauque et effroyable, à en glacer le sang. C'était une lamentation, un râle, grave, tout d'abord, puis montant légèrement vers l'aigüe, en note finale. D'abord, il y eut un silence. Lockpin pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Puis, le sol trembla, et les murs aussi, à rythme régulier... car le monstre marchait, et il avait faim.

* * *

Le goinfrex et le noarfang s'arrêtèrent en entendant le rugissement, qui était parvenu jusqu'à eux.

\- Mince, _pesta le Grand-duc, avant de reprendre, après que Lax lui ait demandé de quoi il s'agissait :_ avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de _le_ nourrir.  
\- Nourrir qui ?  
\- Une… _connaissance._ Le Grand-baron du donjon, Vigo le monaflèmit.

* * *

Quelque part dans ce labyrinthe, s'inquiétait Lockpin, un monstre marchait. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Au moindre croisement, elle pourrait tomber nez à nez avec une bête gigantesque, qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas vaincre… avec une main blessée, qui plus est. L'exploratrice pensait aux récits d'exploration dans lesquels des aventuriers décrivaient les carnages sinistres auxquels ils avaient été les seuls à avoir eu la chance d'échapper. Les Pokémon sauvages n'avaient aucune pitié, voyant le monde comme un ensemble de proies, parfois de prédateurs. Comme si toute l'espèce qu'était la sienne s'était divisée en deux branches : une, civilisée, à la surface de la Terre, et une autre, sombre, agressive, comme un reflet obscur du monde d'au-dessus; souterraine, et pourtant toujours menaçante.  
Explorer était prendre des risques. C'était le passage d'un monde à un autre, un changement de réalité.

* * *

\- Et que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on ne le nourrit pas ? _questionna Lax, éprit soudain d'une curiosité morbide.  
_ \- Disons que ce n'est pas un problème en temps normal, _expliqua le noarfang._ Il se nourrit de ce qu'il trouve. Donc… tu comprends pourquoi c'est un problème pour vous. _(Et, comme Lax ne semblait pas saisir tout à fait…)_ Le Grand-baron risquerait de se nourrir de vous, enfin !  
Lax tremblait davantage.  
\- On doit les retrouver, _il balbutia._ C'est… peut-être déjà trop tard. _  
_Le Grand-duc secoua la tête, tout en battant des ailes, volant près de Lax, qui le suivait, en courant.  
\- Tant que cet idiot continuera à beugler, c'est qu'il n'aura pas été rassasié. Et aussi affreux soit-il, un Pokémon normal devrait lui suffire. A moins que tes amis soient des insectes ? Voilà.  
Il dispersa ses ailes.  
\- Monte. Il y a un endroit pratique, dans ce donjon.  
Lax grimpa sur le dos de l'oiseau, et celui-ci s'élança, volant à vive allure, les ailes grand écartées. Lax avait du mal à tenir, avec son sac démesurément grand.

* * *

Pikachu bondissait de cristal en cristal, regardait les parties de donjon, ne trouvait pas ses amis, bondissait encore.  
Au même moment, le Grand-baron levait la tête, reniflant. Il y avait quelque chose de vivant, dans ce labyrinthe. Il tournait son cou, essayant de le diriger là où l'odeur était la plus forte. Enfin, il trouva. Mais la route était en spirale : il ne pouvait avancer droit devant lui, les murs épais du labyrinthe l'en empêchant. Le monaflèmit se gratta la tête, décidément embêté. Soudain, il eut une idée. Si aucun chemin n'existait, il n'avait qu'à en créer un, non ? Il posa sa paume contre la paroi et inspira fort. Il fronça ses sourcils, et les muscles du haut de son corps se contractèrent. Une onde de choc se propagea, détruisant tous les murs le séparant de sa proie.  
Lockpin bondit à terre, couvrant sa tête de ses bras. Tout autour d'elle, un immense nuage de poussière s'élevait. Elle toussa. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose : l'explosion l'avait tellement surprise, qu'elle avait perdu tout sens de l'équilibre. Le cri… elle l'entendit à nouveau. Rampant pour sa survie, elle essayait de s'en éloigner. Plus le monstre s'approchait, plus elle pouvait ressentir sa présence, menaçante, qui laissait échapper une faim sèche, celle qui pourrait pousser au cannibalisme.  
\- Non, non… _murmurait Lockpin._  
La poussière se dissipait peu à peu. Elle se retourna, sentant quelque chose s'approcher, bien plus vite encore. Le gorille avait bondi en l'air, traversant l'équivalent de plusieurs minutes de marche rapide en un seul saut. Il atterrit d'une telle violence que le sol en trembla. Lockpin pouvait le voir, à présent – et réciproquement. Son visage était déformé par un rictus. De la salive pendait de sa gueule entrouverte, tombait par gouttes sur la roche, qui fondait. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. On aurait dit un zombie, et la comparaison était pertinente. Toute raison avait quitté cet animal, qui n'avait à présent qu'un seul besoin, qu'il allait satisfaire sous peu. Ses yeux étaient noirs, son iris, dissimulé. Son corps entier était mauve, à part quelques poils, blancs, au niveau du cou, surtout. Lockpin ne pourrait pas lui échapper, alors, à quoi bon courir ? Calmement, elle rangea sa carte dans son sac, par peur de l'abîmer, et se mit en posture de combat. Le Grand-baron, se sentant provoqué, frappa sur ses pectoraux, rugit. Lockpin était décontenancée, mais tentait, tant de bien que de mal, de ne pas céder. Elle ravala sa salive, lui jeta un regard ardent.

* * *

\- Où allons-nous ? _demanda Lax, qui avait le sentiment d'avoir forgé un lien avec le noarfang qui lui servait de monture.  
_ \- La Salle Cristal. Elle connecte différentes parties du donjon entre elles.  
\- Et où se trouve-t-elle ?  
\- Derrière n'importe quel cristal assez grand pour nous deux.  
Lax allait pointer vers un « cristal assez grand » quand le Grand-duc piqua droit dessus. Le gourmet avait peur. A cette vitesse…  
Et ils disparurent, se retrouvant dans un espace bien étrange – pour Lax, tout du moins. Au moment-même où ils pénétraient dans la salle, Pikachu en sortait.  
Du haut d'un cristal, il pouvait voir le corps de Lockpin, dont les pattes tremblaient, sous la pression. Elle semblait sur le point de se battre. Alors, il posa ses quatre membres sur le cristal et prit une profonde inspiration. « Allez ! ». Au début, rien ne se produisit, et il s'agaça. Il fixa davantage le cristal, fit le vide dans sa tête, ferma les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il se sentit aspiré, avant de réapparaître « de l'autre côté » du cristal, à quelques mètres de Lockpin.  
Le monaflèmit bondit à nouveau, un bras en l'air, prêt à l'abattre. Lockpin levait la tête et les bras, qu'elle plaçait en croix : elle n'avait pas le temps d'éviter, ses jambes étant comme clouées sur place. Alors, Pikachu se chargea. Une lumière jaune l'accompagna dans son élan; il emporta Lockpin en sécurité, une demi-seconde avant que le Grand-baron ne frappe l'endroit où l'exploratrice se tenait.  
Suivant sans peine la trajectoire de Pikachu, le Grand-baron tourna la tête, mollement, posant son regard lourd et railleur sur les deux explorateurs, qui le lui rendirent.  
\- Où est-ce que t'étais passé ? _demanda Lockpin, d'un ton de reproche, comme si elle avait oublié la situation légèrement plus urgente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.  
_ \- C'est une sacrée histoire. Je n'en sais franchement rien.  
Le monaflèmit plissa les jambes et posa ses mains solides sur ses cuisses, en prenant une profonde inspiration. L'atmosphère changea. Les deux Pokémon se sentirent comme écrasés par un poids invisible.  
Mais avant que l'imposant animal ne puisse frapper, un second miracle se produisit. C'était noarfang, qui fusait droit sur le monaflèmit, le percutant dans le dos, de sa tête. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais ne semblait pas avoir mal. Lax, qui était en réalité descendu de l'oiseau plus tôt, courrait maintenant vers ses amis.  
Les deux grands étaient maintenant face à face. Et le regard du Grand-baron se perdait dans celui du Grand-duc… ses yeux ronds et rouges… qui tournaient, formant une spirale.  
Lax avertit ses camarades.  
\- Ne le regardez-pas !  
Et, bercé par l'hypnose, le gorille s'assoupit. Enfin, il s'endormit.  
Tout de suite après, et pendant que le trio restait abasourdi par l'aisance avec laquelle le Grand-duc avait réussi à gérer le Grand-baron, comme si de tels incidents se produisaient souvent, le noarfang porta son aile à sa tempe, recevant un signal. Quelqu'un lui parlait, à distance. Ç'avait l'air d'être de la télépathie. Le hibou répondait : « Je vois. Oui. Certainement. Non. Ne vous en préoccupez pas. Je m'en occupe.»  
Bien qu'il ne le laissât pas paraître, il était inquiet, pour une raison ou une autre. Seul Lax, qui avait tissé un lien fort avec ce qu'il voyait comme un mentor, pouvait percevoir ce changement mental. L'oiseau imposant s'approcha du groupe, posant son regard sur chacun d'eux, comme s'il scrutait leurs âmes.  
\- Auriez-vous à manger ? _il montra, d'une aile, le baron endormi._ Il se réveillera bientôt, et j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour l'endormir.  
Lax sortit de son sac quelques baies.  
\- Ça fera l'affaire. _(Puis, à part :)_ De toutes façons, j'aurai besoin de lui énervé bien assez tôt… A propos, je vous conseillerais de quitter le donjon au plus vite.  
Son regard se fit plus insistant. Et, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu demander une explication, il mit l'accent :  
\- _Vraiment.  
_ Des dents tombèrent de son bec, effrayant Lockpin et Pikachu. L'oiseau se retourna et s'assit auprès du Grand-baron.  
Les explorateurs se regardèrent. Ils étaient de l'autre côté du labyrinthe, leur dit Lockpin, qui rajouta que son orbe de communication s'était cassé lorsqu'elle tomba dans le piège – elle ne s'attarda pas sur cet élément, ayant un peu honte de son imprudence. Tous s'inquiétaient pour Hakamo-o. Mais pouvaient-ils remonter en arrière ? Le Grand-duc, qui écoutait, leur répondit, sans entrer dans les détails :  
\- Je vous le déconseillerais fortement. Si votre ami ne s'en est pas sorti, ce n'est pas vous qui risqueriez de le sauver. D'ailleurs… _(la lumière enveloppant son corps se dissipa)._ Je vais devoir replonger le donjon dans l'obscurité. J'espère que vous avez des torches.  
Petit à petit, tout redevint obscur. Lax et Lockpin allumèrent leurs torches respectives. Le Grand-duc expliqua.  
\- Mes pouvoirs permettent de rendre la visite du donjon plus agréable. Et d'éloigner les Pokémon sauvages, entre autres. Ce qui veut dire, naturellement…  
 _« Qu'il faudrait redoubler de vigilance »._  
Et c'est ainsi que, le cœur lourd, et le noarfang se refusant à des réponses supplémentaires (il rappela à Lax qu'il ne lui exauçait qu'un seul vœu) le trio poursuivit sa route. Lax, de temps à autre, essayait d'entrer en communication avec l'orbe de Hakamo-o, en vain.  
Peu de temps après qu'ils aient quitté le labyrinthe, le Grand-baron se réveilla, se grattant la tête. Sa fureur s'était calmée. Ses yeux plongeaient à nouveau dans ceux du Grand-duc, qui trahissaient une déception froide, une irritation sans bornes. Il lui tendit les baies, et l'animal se hâta de les avaler. Une fois le tout déglutit, il s'excusa.  
\- Ça m'a prit à nouveau, hein ?  
D'abord, un silence.  
\- Je ne sais pas… je n'étais pas comme ça, avant. C'est de plus en plus… _(il regarda autour de lui, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causés)._ Oh ! Non. Si ça arrive encore, Grand-duc… Tu sais que ça ne peut pas se poursuivre. Pour la Maîtresse et pour son donjon, il faudra bien que tu me t-  
\- Pas un mot de plus, _l'interrompit le noarfang._ On trouvera un moyen de te faire passer tes crises.  
Le Grand-baron se releva. Le Grand-duc poursuivit.

\- Et surtout, il y a beaucoup plus urgent, dans l'immédiat. On a déjà de nouveaux visiteurs, et la Maîtresse s'en inquiète.


	29. Annonce importante

**Annonce importante concernant la suite de la fic.**

Depuis le début de l'histoire, visualisée dans les grandes lignes, sont prévues 4 grandes parties, que j'ai pour ambition d'aborder de manière originale, de sorte qu'on ait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle fiction à chaque nouvelle partie: changement de cadence, de ton...  
La première partie est près d'être terminée: l'arc en cours (celui du _Lac de la Brume - donjon_ ) en est l'avant-dernier. En réalité, on pourrait le considérer comme _le_ dernier, car il est, ou du moins c'est l'effet que je souhaite produire, le déclic entre l'épopée magique et héroïque et la découverte d'un monde beaucoup plus sombre, dangereux. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le Continent de départ se nomme "Rose". Le Lac de la Brume, qui, dans son écriture, s'apparente à un "long rêve (brouillard, chute, monstres, dents, bref, tous des éléments empruntés au rêve)", doit justement mener, à sa sortie, au "réveil": la vérité, telle qu'elle est réellement... le prologue programme cette notion (l'histoire s'ouvre sur une touche de ténèbres, alors que le chapitre 1, suivant notre héroïne, Lockpin, en est tout l'opposé).

 **Mais!** ... Avant de passer à la Seconde Partie (qui me comble d'excitation), il faut que je réécrive la Première Partie entièrement. La raison pour cela est que je ne suis pas satisfait de la manière dont j'ai fait dérouler l'intrigue.

Les chapitres seront **plus longs** , et **meilleurs.**

Je m'excuse pour cette initiative, qui peut paraître frustrante pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire, mais c'est une étape nécessaire, pour que la suite en soit d'autant plus agréable. Je suis certain que vous préférerez de loin cette nouvelle version!


End file.
